Star Wars: Alternate Kotor
by Hawkebat
Summary: Imagine if another world got involved in the Mandalorian Wars. Imagine if another searched out the star maps before Revan. Imagine if she was a goddess? Read about certain parts of T'aa Kel's life as she searches for balance. Revan, Malak, Meetra
1. Chapter 1

T'aa Kel was born on 4006 BBY or on the planet Arda 2994. Her parents were a low level noble family. The nobles of this world are Ilfirim. Near humans by galactic standards, but so much more. Firimar and Ilfirim were all human at one point. The planet was settled 2994 years ago. There was another sentient species that lived on the planet, called the Ardaksu. The colonists knew nothing about them and couldn't have realized that they were sentient, but they found that they were good at processing waste products. It wasn't until year fifteen that they knew something was strange about them. In an attempt to communicate Ardaksu shaped themselves into the image of anyone who looked at them. These little shapeshifters as they massed no more than two kilos became pets as well.

This went well for many years until a old Ardaksu breeder was murdered and fell into one of his vats that contained twenty units. His wound was fatal, but human DNA was easy for these Ardaksu to decode and they healed the breeder. One of them entered his body and rapidly healed him of the wound. The success of healing one of the feeders had the rest of the Ardaksu excited and they tried as best as they could to merge with the feeders. Many fell ill as the Ardaksu merged with their DNA. By the time half the population was infected it was too late for them. Of the twenty million colonists seventy percent were infected by the time they figured out it was the Ardaksu. Ninety percent by the time they had a cure. At this point it was too late. The cure saved ten million from the Ardaksu as only a handful never got sick. These people became Ilfirim and the cured became Firimar. The ten percent that got the cure before becoming infected were slowly bred to extinction, not that it was a bad thing.

Their descendants lived longer than a normal human living well past their hundredth year. Most averaging one hundred and twenty without advanced medical care. They are the Firimar. The Ilfirim are the ones who changed after time. That old man within six months looked as young as a teenager, and so did the others. As they got older they remained in top condition remaining at a physical age of eighteen. Over time they figured out they were not aging and banded together at first loosely then as a political group. They started early on to keep their lines clean. As they reached two hundred their experience and their holdings slowly made them rich as well as powerful.

This power didn't make them overly greedy, but it made it hard for any Firimar to acquire land unless they moved out into the wild. The Ilfirim slowly became rulers or in positions that were held for life. After five hundred years they were considered nobility. Another part of their society were force users. They brought with them the teaching of the jedi, but the Ardaksu symbiotes made it difficult to sense the force, but allowed them to greatly boost their Chi or inner Force. No Ilfirim could become Chi users, but the original seven Jed'aii. They became known as living gods. Each fulfilled a role and balanced out the growing power of the nobles. Follnor for protection, Tina for hope, Narim for honor, Parkin for healing, Toval for Love, Nira for justice, and Huine for darkness or death. They all died during the dark ages, but the Order of Arda was a solid fixture in the world. They helped pull the people out of the dark ages.

Their world was a balance of life and death, peace and war.

Eight years later. 3998 BBY

"T'aa Kel you can not go." her father demanded.

"I have been invited, and I have passed their tests." she countered.

"You are too young to know what is a good or bad decision." her father argued.

"I am at the top of my class. Three grades higher and still I am barely challenged. I am better in martial arts and in melee weapons then others my size. I pushed someone down last week and I was three meters away." T'aa Kel informed her father. "I test out four years older for maturity, Father. It may not be a big difference to you, but do you see any other eight year olds that act like I do?"

"You are eight and you do not know the political and social problems this family will face. I have hired private tutors and instructors. They will know of your gift, but they will shield you from exposure." he stated. "Please hold off on this decision until later."

"Father if I go to the order I will learn to control my gift. No one is allowed to see the students. Only when they become apprenticed to a master do they follow in public. It will be ten years before I reach that level." T'aa Kel explained. "Again I will have to decide if I want to go further."

"You are Ilfirim none of us have ever had a powerful connection to our Chi Force. If it comes out you will be loved and hated. A living goddess is not what this world needs." he stated. "I forbid it and that is final."

"I don't believe in legends. They were Jed'aii is all. They still died. They still killed each other over human failings." she fired at him. He was suddenly angry and he hit her hard enough to send her flying back. She flipped over and the shock on both their faces was severe, but T'aa Kel screamed and shot out her arms and the telekinetic push slammed her father against the wall. For five hundred years her father had feared no one, but he feared his eight year old daughter that day.

Eight years later 3990 BBY

"Kelta come on they are picking the finalists for apprenticeship." Nico urged. "Hurry up."

"Okay." Kelta replied. She adjusted her sash one last time and hurried after him. It had been eight years since she walked out on her family. She learned a lot about life she never knew in the three months it took her to cross the country to enter this temple. All they saw was a nameless waif with much potential. Since then she learned more than she ever could with her family. She sat next to Nico as the arena slowly filled up. This years candidates were stretching and warming up for the trial to be chosen by the assembled masters. Today Kelta was secretly celebrating her fourteenth birthday. The elders her thought she was three when she limped into the temple and many still mistook her for eight.

She watched all the hopefuls enter the area and waited patiently for the board to flip the names for the first matches. She tried to study each fight. Seeing their strengths and weaknesses as they fought the mistakes they made and they successes. After the first three rounds each was then ranked and the final battles took place. These fights were scored not fully on who won, but how they fought. Kelta saw who the winner was even before the matches ended. She just knew. The final two fought for nearly and hour before the first mistake was made and not acted upon. She wondered why he didn't as he made the next mistake and the other won the fight. The girl couldn't believe it and Kelta felt he had given her the win.

The judges were tied on who was the best fighter. Master Hotin walked slowly out and bowed to each of them. "Students, masters, these two fought with skill and honor, so I would like to vote for both of them, but this is not according to custom, so Renva I choose as they better fighter." He picked the girl, and the boy smiled as she frowned.

"Master I beg you to reconsider. Deklo has bested me for the last year. I know he gave me the win." she argued. "He is the better fighter."

"Apprentice Renva my decision is final. Come I have much to teach you." Master Hotin stated. She was shocked that he had not only declared her to be the winner but that he chose her as his apprentice. "Will you accept?"

"I will master." she replied, and Kelta felt her vibrating. This puzzled her. How could she feel how she felt from fifty feet away? Other masters came out and made their choices until every candidate was chosen. Master Genon shuffled out on to the arena floor. Master Hotin turned to face the elder master.

"Master Genon do you want to close the ceremony?" he asked.

"No I came to pick an apprentice." he replied. "Then you can close the ceremony."

"But all the candidates have been chosen, and you haven't had an apprentice for years." Hotin stated.

"I have enough years in me still and I will still choose." Genon replied. "Her." Kelta's heart skipped a beat as he pointed at her.

"That is the eighth class none are ready." Hotin countered.

"No she is ready. She can see what the others cannot." Genon stated. "Come here child." Kelta slowly stood as five other girls did as well. Maybe he didn't point at her so she sat back down. The five started to move. "Not you girls the one that sat back down."

"You want Kelta?" Hotin asked. "She does well in training and in the classroom, but she need a bit more self discipline and balance."

"She has that and more. She has been holding herself back more than Deklo did during the match." Genon countered. "Come child." Kelta slowly stood and moved even slower to enter the arena. "Hurry up now. We don't have all day." She moved a bit faster and then bowed to the two masters. "Now Kelta do you want to be my apprentice?"

"I am too young I am not ready." she replied.

"Perhaps, but who won the last fight?" Genon asked. "Your decision."

"Deklo controlled most of the fight. To him it was a dance. Yet Renva fought with all her heart and spirit. She remained balanced the entire time. Where Deklo felt guilt and pity. He fought well and better than she did, but his heart wasn't in defeating her as he wanted her to finally win. He loves her." The crowd of students gasped loud enough to be heard and even Hotin was a bit disturbed, but Genon smiled. Deklo was close enough that she felt his embarrassment and so was Renva as she was bubbling with joy. Genon raised an eyebrow at this and then smiled.

"Very good, but you felt this from way up there?" he asked. "Or did you feel it?"

"I felt it... I mean..." she stopped. The shock on Hotin's face told her she shouldn't have felt anything from them. "I accept your offer of apprenticeship, Master Genon." The sudden acceptance distracted all but Master Hotin, but he didn't speak his mind.

"Then come along we shall have some tea." Genon stated and she followed right behind him.

He said nothing while he made tea and not during the time that they drank the tea either. Kelta felt nervous the entire time and barely drank half of her cup. He refilled her cup and then smiled.

"Now young noble it is time you told the truth." he revealed. Kelta nearly dropped her cup, but he caught it with a flick of his finger and guided it to the table. "It is not good to waste excellent tea."

"I am sorry master." she mumbled. "But you are mistaken I am no noble."

"Ah but you are. More noble than the nobles themselves." Genon replied. "I knew the moment I first saw you seven years ago. The others didn't see it, but I spent enough time around the Ilfirim to know. You still carry yourself as one, yet you guard it better."

"If you knew than why didn't you say anything?" she asked.

"How could I. No other master would believe that a Ilfirim could be Kishi or Jed'aii for that matter." Genon replied. "Do you know the difference?"

"A Kishi uses Chi their inner life force. A Jed'aii uses all life force." she answered.

"Yes, but you shouldn't know that. It is not taught until after you are apprenticed." he explained. "It is however taught in many noble families. They follow the Jed'aii gods closer than even us Kishi."

"I know more than that as they were just men and women, not gods." Kelta stated. "Deities never die."

"But they do when they are forgotten. The Force is everything. It is life, death, creation, and destruction. It is in all things both natural and unnatural. The difference is that we can feel it, use it, and for some, abuse it as well. Some think to use anything, but Chi is to be used as the force is out of balance. Yet that is because they have never learned how to access it. You do it without even thinking about it."

"Is that why you chose me?" Kelta asked.

"Perhaps or maybe it was because you are a decedent of all seven Jed'aii or that you are the lost child of Kel. T'aa Kel herself." He revealed. She was completely shocked. "Today is your birthday, sixteen, or seventeen and eight months since conception as some count age." She wondered how he knew this all. How could he know and not have told her parents? "As shocking as this maybe. It is not as shocking as my decision to remain silent, but then again I would have an apprentice now would I?" She shook her head and gave him a weak smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Four years later. 3986 BBY

"Master I am not ready." T'aa Kel stated. She still used Kelta as her name, but with her master in private he called her T'aa.

"Knowing you are not ready even when I know you are is a good sign." Genon replied. "You are the strongest Kishi I have ever trained. You shall do just fine." T'aa Kel wondered about him. He was a perfect trainer, teacher, mentor and friend. He pushed her like no other before.

"I will do what I can." she stated.

"Than that is all that is needed." he replied. "Do." She smiled and entered into the arena. A thousand Knights of Kishi would be watching. She had the highest test scores in the last ten years. She had studied fifteen different fighting styles and she had combined them into her own style. Now it was time to prove to them that she was ready to be one of them a knight. Sixteen matches each restricted to a certain style. The last match would have no rules. The only rule was no killing.

By the sixteenth match she had won thirteen of the fifteen fights. Now she waited for the last match and her opponent. Master Knight Valner stepped up to the mat with two swords in his hand. He was considered the best duelist in the world. He was even know for stopping a war by just challenging the other leaders to a duel.

"Master I can't face him. He is way better than I." she protested. "Is this a joke to them?"

"No, this is no joke, but I see it as a serious handicap. Yet to forfeit is to wait another two years." Genon explained. "Use your speed."

"Greetings young one. Are you ready to face me?" he asked with a warm smile. T'aa Kel couldn't help but to smile back and then to blush. This made him smile even more. What was this? Was he deliberately flirting with her. He was not acting like himself all dour and serious. "Whoa, don't pop a blood vessel. I can here to fight and not tease the young Kishi." He was too she thought the little liar. No rules flirting was allowed.

"Than you admit you are flirting with me?" T'aa Kel taunted. "Is this your grand strategy?"

"The fight will be with swords, but you don't have to use one." He stated ignoring her comment. He tossed her one of the blades and entered the ring. She stepped on the mat thinking to attack him right there, but she waited until the master dropped the cloth. Valner moved like snake blindly fast. She just had time to bring her guard up in order to block. A rapid flurry of strikes set up the rhythm of the fight. After a minutes she smiled. He was leading her on. Time to change it up. She reached out and felt the force. Drawing on it to move faster and in a blinding flurry of strikes cut his belt. He leaped out of the way and she let him as his tunic fell open and his pants fell to the floor.

"Point to Kelta. Critical potential wound to the abdomen." the master called. "Watch yourself young one and don't kill him."

"Not trying to." she mumbled to herself. She lowered her guard as another brought him a new belt. Just as he reached out to take the belt he was suddenly next to her and she was on the defensive again this time while he was naked. She was distracted by his nakedness and he got two points in before the master stopped the fight.

"Master Valner you will dress as this is not a mating ritual." the master ordered. "You have proved your point." This made T'aa Kel blush even more, but to see him blush was something else. He still wasn't fighting her with everything, but he soon would have to. She used this time to focus her Chi and the Force. When he was ready she attacked him, but not with her sword. She used his clothing as she moved him like a puppet. It didn't last long but enough to get three strikes in all with the bad of her blade and at full force. He went down to his knees and she stopped realizing he was seriously hurt. She didn't mean to hit him that hard, but she did and he was bleeding from each spot. She dropped her sword and rushed to him catching him before he hit the ground.

"Master, I'm sorry." she stated as he pulled her to the ground. She felt that he was fading and that couldn't be right. Sure the wounds were serious but he couldn't die from them so fast. She acted as she drew fully on the Force and her Chi and her hands glowed as she pressed them to the most serious wound. All three wounds closed up within a minute, but he was still dying. Then she sensed the reason and she pulled the cause out of him. A small glob of liquid floated in the air and just the smell alone told her it was poison. A second later she found a bit more and the vial that had contained it below his skin.

"Young one what is that?" the master asked.

"Cyanide enough to kill three people." T'aa Kel revealed. "Can't you smell it?"

"I believe you, but it shouldn't have affected him that quickly. We are all trained to purge it from our system as if it is not even there." The master stated. "Impressive healing skills. I believe this is all we need. Kelta you have shown your knowledge, your skill, and your ability to react quickly to the unexpected. Welcome our newest knight." The assembled Knights raised their swords in the air followed by a single cheer. T'aa Kel looked shocked and suddenly disgusted. Valner looked also confused as he came around at that moment. Being held in a girl's arms was sure different, he thought.

"This was all a test? You poisoned Master Valner over a test?" she questioned. "Are you all insane?!" The master looked at her as the entire hall went quiet. He narrowed his eyes and smiled.

"No, we are not, but then again we may just be." he replied and started laughing. She looked at Valner and he shrugged.

"Aaargh! I can't belief this. All my life I have trained for this very moment and the second I get knighted it is because I saved someone who was poisoned on purpose?!" she yelled. "Valner you can't tell me this was all part of the plan?" he looked at her and he looked and felt confused. He didn't know this would happen. The master felt off as well, and then she felt the general confusion from the assembled knights. Then she felt it as a bubble popped. As she woke up.

"Young one you are awake." Master Genon stated as he hovered over her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You fought well, but Valner was a bit too rough and cut you. Still you won the match." he explained. "Can you stand?" She winced as he helped her stand. She looked at her leg and saw the bloody bandages. Master Valner held a bandage on his neck where here blade cut. The true event unfolding in her mind. How could she have gone for his neck and why. What made her dream that she had won heroically?

"Wait a second?" she asked. Master Genon paused and she focused on her leg. It was healing quickly, but she could feel her symbiote was using a lot of energy. She opened herself to the force and helped it along. "Can we go eat something?"

"We sure can Knight Kelta." he replied. "Master Valner can you help me."

"No problem my bleeding has stopped." he answered and picked T'aa Kel up in his arms. "Though this might be a bit too dangerous, carrying you." She blushed and then smiled.

"Don't push it." she teased. He laughed and hurry off the arena floor.

"This way, this way, come." Genon hurried.

"Master you never rush." she questioned.

"Shh, not now." he hissed. T'aa Kel wondered what was going on as they quickly picked up speed. She had a feeling she needed to be able to move by herself and she added a bit of need to her healing. She began to glow as her leg healed and she briefly touched Valner's neck.

"Whoa, she really is as strong as you say Master." Valner stated. "She healed my neck."

"I know now speed sprint through here." he ordered. It was one thing to run with you Chi it was another to be carried at the time. Once they exhausted themselves T'aa Kel was healed enough to stand on her own.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"The order has changed. It found out that you are Ilfirim. They planned to kill you, but you stopped the poison." Genon explained.

"Wait so I didn't dream about it?" she asked.

"No you didn't open your hand." he suggested. She noticed that her hand was closed and once she opened it there was the vial of poison, or better described as a bullet. "How?"

"Simple you caught the bullet, but wounded Valner in the process as he cut you." he explained. "You just moved way to fast. We must hurry it is just up ahead. Now where is it? Where is it? Ah here." He placed his hand on a brick and the wall shifted as it slid inward. "Get inside hurry." Valner entered and pulled T'aa Kel with him and Genon closed the door as he followed. "Now keep going five steps and wait." Valner did, but he suddenly dropped and took T'aa Kel with him. She screamed. "Or was it four? No matter." The master took the last step and slid after them.

"What is this place?" T'aa Kel asked as she stood. The light was dim and the room felt cold. Master Genon slid into view.

"I don't really know I haven't been here either." Valner replied.

"This is older than anything we have built on this planet. We are safe here as you must use the force to get here, and not your Chi. Anger opens the lock." Genon explained. "Come I have something to show you both." T'aa Kel looked at Valner and then followed her master. The chill was not just in the stone. It was felt and as they wove through the catacombs it only grew in power. Two doors later where she felt her master use the force they entered a round chamber. The bright lights blinded them for a moment and  
Valner gasped as she saw what he did.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"The tomb of our gods and there they sit." he revealed.

"How is this possible?" Valner asked. "They each died in one war or another. How can they be those mummies?"

"The stories are made up. They all died here long ago. See the object in the center. That is a star map one that they tried everything to activate. In the end they succeeded I think, but the effort was too much and they burned themselves out." he explained. "But that is not why we are here. Valner my former apprentice. I am sorry that I included you in this, but it gladdens this heart that you are here."

"Than if we are not here for this star map then what are we here for?" T'aa Kel asked. She watched as he picked up a strange cube. He brought it to her and placed it in her hand.

"This is a part of them. Their teachings, their ways, their views and knowledge." he stated. "I was going to bring you here soon, but not this fast. Here you will learn much more. With the force as your ally you will be the first to learn who they were." He pointed to the cube. "Go ahead feel it with the force. Better yet make it float in the air." She looked at the cube and made it float like he said. It started to twist and rotate until a hologram of a person appear.

"Greetings jedi. I am Master Geor'ge. I am a master of the force and a battle master. Do you have a question for me?" he asked. "I feel that you do."

"Are you really Follnor, The God of Protection?" she asked. The hologram chuckled.

"I have been called that. I fought in many wars to defend, to bring us back to peace." he replied. "Though I was always the last to want war."

"Master Genon. This knowledge should be shared." she urged.

"You are the only one who will benefit. I can only use my inner Chi. The same with Valner here. Though he does use the force now and again, but not like you. Not on demand of just a thought." he explained. "I can teach you nothing further. These seven will teach you now. Take care my knights, and hurry you don't have much time. Gather the datacrons and escape." He faded in front of them both.

"Where did he go?" she asked.

"He is dead, back in the arena." Valner replied. "He was never here, but how?"

"He said collect the cubes and that is what we will do." T'aa Kel said as she started to pick them up. She found a bag that was in good condition and dropped them inside. She looked at the seven and she was drawn to their waists and she didn't know why, but she wanted the cylinders at their belts. Those went in the bag and she turned to the star map. She studied it a second and then felt that something was hidden. A yell was heard and it broke her thoughts as Valner pulled her into the passage way on the other side.

To her it felt like they were mice in a infinite maze of twists and turns. Sound echoed madly as they rushed along. It finally ended and they took another leap of faith. They landed only after a drop of ten feet and they heard something closing above them. After another hour they heard the noise of the subway of the city.

"Finally a way out." Valner stated. "I have a friend in town he will be glad to see me."

"Does the order know about your friend?" T'aa Kel asked.

"I don't think so I just met her yesterday." he replied.

"How can she be a friend?" she asked.

"Well cause we were really friendly last night." he boasted.

"Ewe, gross." she replied and he laughed. "Isn't that frowned upon?"

"Yes, but as long as you can handle it. It is not much of a problem." Valner stated. "Plus she knows it is not a long term thing."

"Whatever." T'aa Kel replied. She wondered what this strange knot in her stomach was? She thought about all the way to her apartment and when she saw her it shocked her as she got angry.

"Valner so nice that you are back, but who is the girl." she said after opening the door.

"Andrea this is Kelta a fellow knight." he replied. "Can we come in?"

"Sure, but I don't do manege a trois." Andrea stated.

"We are not going there, ever." T'aa Kel declared. "I'm only fifteen."

"Ya and I am thirty." she replied. "And playing off as a knight can get you in serious trouble Ilfirim."

"Wait how did you know?" Valner asked.

Her size is too small for fifteen and her bearing is that of someone older I would guess eighteen still too young for a Ilfirim to be of age. The hint of an accent and just the way she said it. She lacks the growl of us, Firimar." Andrea explained. "I am not one of the best actresses of the country for nothing."

"You are Andrea Falk?" T'aa Kel asked. "And I am twenty."

"Yes and I think I have something you can wear. Something tells me I won't get it back." she replied. "Come. Valner make us some sandwiches and there is casserole in the cool box. Heat that up as well."

"How can you know? No one ever guessed accept my master." T'aa Kel wondered. Andrea just smiled and took her into her room.

"Like I said I can see things others don't. I knew you were coming before even Valner showed up yesterday. He doesn't know I can see things, and I don't want him to." she explained as she tossed items on the bed. "You are going to need a lot of work and I can't think what would be better, making you younger or much older?"

"Why? What is wrong with what I have?" she asked.

"Full of questions. They may not say anything publicly but they will be looking for you. I happen to be going away this afternoon and I will fit in your uniform. You will be wearing my clothes. I could only see you going north. Anyways take that off it has to be washed and the shower is in there. You get three minutes. T'aa Kel paused then quickly jumped into the fresher. When she came out Andrea nearly dressed her like a baby. The woman didn't have any patience, and it soon became clear as she had to sit still for nearly and hour. It wasn't hard as T'aa Kel used the time to heal. Here stomach rumbled and she nearly fell asleep. "There now you look I would say twenty two." T'aa Kel opened her eyes and barely recognized herself. She reached up and Andrea took her hand.

"I look so different." she remarked.

"That is what makeup is for. They don't use makeup in the order which is a shame." she stated. "You will have to wear these boots. Your outfit would work better with heals, but I bet you would fall every ten steps if I made you wear them. I packed this bag with another outfit. There is some money and a small credit card. No name on it and only five kay. Use it wisely."

"I can't take your money." she protested.

"Do you have any of your own? Do you even know how to use money?" she asked. "Kelta if that really is your name. You know very little of normal life. Take this time to learn. Now let's go eat." Andrea lead her back into the kitchen and Valner just stared a her. T'aa Kel blushed as Andrea giggled.

"You really know your stuff, Andrea." he stated.

"Stop drooling or I might get jealous." she replied. "Wait until I dress up as her. Now let's eat." T'aa Kel was hungry and as the other two took small portions she tried to hold herself to the same, but Andrea kept adding stuff to her plate. When she was stuffed she was still hungry. Valner and Andrea went into the back after she turned on some show. After a few minutes it did mask what they were doing in the back. T'aa Kel continued to take a bite here and there as she tried her best to ignore them and immerse herself in the show. After two hours they came back out and Andrea packed up the sandwiches in her bag. What surprised her was that she looked so much younger and she was wearing her uniform and her sword.

"I can't let you take my sword." T'aa Kel stated.

"You will have to. Andrea is skilled and she will need to fit the part of two fleeing Kishi knights. You won't be able to carry such a sword without being noticed." Valner explained. "Andrea these need to be in her bag as well." He took the holocrons and the strange cylinders out and quickly put them in the travel bag.

"I don't even know what those things are and I don't want to know." Andrea stated. "Okay let's clean up a bit and go." T'aa Kel helped a bit, but Andrea would have none of it. "You'll mess up your makeup."

"But I can help." she replied.

"Look with all the blood on your outfit I am surprised you can even walk." Andrea stated. "I barely got the edges to look normal. I just hope the tape works long enough until we are on the train."

"Where are we going?" T'aa Kel asked.

"You are not coming with us. We are going to Parana." Andrea countered. "You are going north."

"I don't want to travel alone." she replied. "I still have nightmares from when I was younger."

"You are older now and you have plenty of skill to stay safe." Valner stated. "We are the bait. It won't work close up, but they will focus on me. Once we are in Parana we'll drop the deception. You need to be far from here."

Fine, but I would still feel better as a group." T'aa Kel replied.

"You maybe followed and being alone is better. They can't use one of us as a weakness. A blade can strike hard when no friends are near." Valner stated.

"Two knights together can move mountains." T'aa Kel countered.

"Ha, you know your verses well, but it has been a long time since any Kishi can move a small mound let alone a mountain." Valner stated.

"If you two are done it is time to leave." Andrea stated as she came back out. If T'aa Kel knew nothing of her she would have assumed she was a Kishi Knight. Fifteen minutes later she was at a small tram station and she watched them drive off. She popped her gum as she looked at the ticket machine and fed it the needed sum to travel north. There was only one place in the north she would feel safe. Only would she be welcome there. The machine spit out the ticket for Gant and she had twelve hours to work on what she would say.


	3. Chapter 3

Ten years later. 3976 BBY

It took nearly the whole twelve hours ten years ago to gather up the nerve to see her family. She knew she would do it as she had redone her hair the same way it was the day she left. The card was handy as she visited a shop that sold to only Ilfirim the lady didn't believe she was one, but after a push she would believe anything. The outfit wasn't as tight as Andrea's clothing but it went better with the boots at least. Her old nanny opened the door and fainted that day. Her mother didn't believe until she saw the birth mark, but her father believed T'aa Kel was home the minute he saw her. It still was rough. She had a new brother to put up with though he was a cute stinker. It took a full year before she allowed herself to be revealed to the public. That dampened her father's joy, but she felt it wouldn't be good that Kelta disappears and twelve hours later the lost daughter T'aa Kel mysteriously returns. Only her father knew the partial truth. By then her former academy went rogue and dragged Volerbad into a war with Parana. Gant stayed neutral with both countries. The war ended with Master Valner taking on Master Hotin in battle.

T'aa Kel didn't give up her training in the force. The seven holocrons became her most confidential teachers. The strange cylinders she later found out were lightsabers, and it took her five years to get one of them working and another two before a second one was working. The first had an azure and silver blade the other had a yellow and bronze blade. She was content, but her mother felt it was time she married.

"T'aa it is time you started courting. You are thirty now and more than ready to live up to your station or even to better it." Avia stated at diner.

"Mother I have met everyone you thought I would like and I even courted the Mordan boy, but I am not getting married. Not for love or a political advantage. I have missed a lot about life and I am just not ready to settle down." T'aa Kel explained. "Just because my peers are jumping into the first bed that will give them a bigger allowance doesn't mean I will do the same thing."

"Your mother is only concerned, T'aa. If you wait to long the good ones are all taken." Harl stated. "You don't want to end up with no connections at all."

"Emotion, yet peace." T'aa Kel mumbled. "The answer is no. There is no time. Not anymore. Jorgan turn on the vid."

"I am playing my game it can wait." Jorgan replied. T'aa Kel reached out and turned his system off and pulled the remote to her. Her mother dropped her jaw in shock and her brother was stunned as well. Only her father was a bit surprised.

"How did you do that, dear?" Avia wondered.

"...lor, we come here to add you to our fold. We have your world surrounded and we have studied your network and I find you worthy of mandokar. Your honor is like ours. We will after a few trials consider you for acceptance into the our culture. If you refuse we will be honored to fight such worthy foes. You have one rotation of your planet to decide."

"That was transmitted on every channel all over the world thirty minutes ago. The signal did not come from any one location, but from over one hundred so far." the one rep stated.

"That is correct. What I want to show you is this. It was at one of the transmission sites. From what we can tell this vessel is huge, over 1400 meters." the other rep added. "And that is just one of the vessels. In response most countries have gone on full alert. The global council has gone into an emergency session. I just can't fathom that aliens have come to our system."

"I can, but what I don't get is why offer us to join them and then threaten us with war?" T'aa Kel turned the vid off.

"Hey that is important." her father complained.

"If it was important. You would have been called in." T'aa Kel stated. The call cell beeped and her father went to answer.

"Harl Kel." he answered. "I understand... Understood... I'll be there." He pressed the disconnect button. "The local council has been called into session. My retirement has been revoked." T'aa Kel was not surprised, but her mother started to cry. Jorgan was confused.

"Father what is happening? What do you mean your retirement is revoked?" he asked. "You run three businesses."

"I am a pilot as well. I flew in the last war Gant had some forty years ago. I am to report to the nearest air field." Harl explained as he sat back down.

"Honey you are on the local council. You are needed here." Avia countered.

"That is no longer true. You are my replacement, dear." Harl declared. "There will be a flight waiting for me in an hour."

"Father, I will fly you there." T'aa Kel offered. "It will give you more time to pack as we can fly a faster route from here. Call them and tell them not to wait for you."

"I can't let them know you can fly." he replied. "They will force you to join."

"If it is my path then I will, but I think they will see differently." T'aa Kel stated. Her father felt a chill and he was suddenly terrified. His daughter had that same look twenty some years ago. He was ready in twenty minutes. Jorgan helped the butler take his bag out to the personal flier. T'aa Kel came down the stairs with a small bag herself. She wore a Masuta battle robe. One of her own making. Her mother was again shocked speechless and her brother kept on rubbing his eyes. The two lightsabers hung on her belt. This may not have been a time for the truth, but there never would be.

"T'aa Kel no. You still don't understand what this will mean to our people." Harl declared.

"Father I am more than just Kishi, I am Jedi. If I do nothing our people will never be the same, yet change they will. I just want them to have a chance." T'aa Kel countered. "There is more, but the future is ever shifting." He father lost all thoughts on arguing. Their goodbyes were more pressing. Forty minutes after the call T'aa lifted the flier in the air and hugged tree tops all the way to the air field. Their flight was silent as T'aa was not willing to speak. Though they shared glances as their love of flying was shared.

"Tango Hotel Alpha Juliet we have you on low approach. Please bring your flight higher and take the south approach." the tower ordered.

"Tower this is Tango Hotel Alpha Juliet we are coming in hot and low. Off center of south strip. VTOL landing." T'aa Kel replied. The tower repeated what she said and her father chuckled. She blasted over the trees to the open field of the base and spun around a flew backwards to land gently on the cross hairs of one of the pads.

"Did you see that? Who would of thought that bird could do that." one of the ground crew said excitedly.

"They can't the last pilot to try that stunt crashed." the other replied. "I hate crazy fliers." T'aa Kel shut down the flier as he father got out. His colonel rank flashed and the two shot to attention, but it was short lived when T'aa Kel jump down.

"You two do a full inspection the left outer flap is a bit loose. Fill up the tanks before strapping it down tonight. There is a storm coming." T'aa Kel ordered. The two just stood there. "Now please." she added quietly with a small push. The men acted like she kicked them they moved so fast. Her father chuckled.

"I hope you don't do that to me." he stated.

"You wouldn't know if I did or have." she replied. He gave here a sour look and she chuckled as she bump into his shoulder. The rapid approach of four people ended their fun. Harl looked as his daughter seemed to change in front of him from the meek looking girl to a woman that demanded respect. He felt that a world council member would get out of her way. Yet she still felt nervous to him.

"I don't know how you managed to get my tower to agree to your stupidity, but I will have your license now." the air marshal declared. "Colonel you have some explaining to do. Who is this girl?"

"Marshal you can not have my license as I don't have one. Second you will address me with the proper title. I am Master T'aa Kel of the Order of Kishi." she replied.

"Master? Impossible you are Ilfirim and only the gods were address so." the marshal countered.

"Then address me as Master Jedi then that was their proper title." she stated. "Do I need a small demonstration or do you want a big one?"

"T'aa, you shouldn't make him angry." her father warned.

"How about a bloody big one." the marshal demanded.

"What is the weapon of the gods?" T'aa asked.

"A flaming sword." the marshal's aid replied. T'aa remove her lightsaber and it snap hissed as she activated it.

"The blade of Toval." T'aa Kel quietly stated. The aid went to his knees and the air marshal paled. Then his anger returned.

"So what you have the blade." he growled.

"But sir the blades have been missing for centuries." his aid countered.

"Shut it. No little light sword will prove anything..." he stopped speaking as he slowly rose in the air and did a 360 before she set him back down. They were a fair distance of four meters. The air marshal was a well read man and he knew a Kishi's power was only within melee range. He shook for a second then he humbled himself to a proper bow.

"Now that I have your attention. My father needs his orders and I will need transport to the High Council. Though the Gant Council will be alright." T'aa Kel demanded.

"As you wish Lord Jedi." the air marshal replied. "But with the invaders. Showing yourself to the high council yet any council will make them think that you will protect us from this alien threat."

"I can not stop what is to happen, but I may reduce the lives lost." T'aa Kel stated. "I must get into the high council meetings only the power of a Master Jedi will allow me access. I know little about the Mandalorians, but I do know something of the Taung, and Mand'alor means sole leader in their language. They are warriors that find battle the most honorable way of life. They will not think twice about destroying us all."

"I'll see what I can do, but most will not believe me." the air marshal agreed. "The Gant Council might just be afraid enough to believe anything. I'll work on that. Colonel you have the 222nd squadron to command. My aid will drive you over. Master T'aa Kel I have an idea to get you to the capital."

"Thank you air marshal." she replied. "Until then father."

"Until then my daughter." Harl added. He frowned as soon as he got in the jeep. He felt that she had made a big mistake. T'aa Kel followed the air marshal into a large hanger. The first look at the aircraft put a smile on her face. An old XB37. It was one of the fighters that her father flew in the war.

"Not that one, it does have a few parts it needs. Had them on order for years. Thought to part her out a few times, but it is the icon for the squadron." the air marshal stated. "You'll fly in that." He pointed to another craft one she had never seen or heard about. The thing looked older than the XB37.

"What is that?" she asked as she looked at the diamond shaped craft. "I have never heard of a aircraft that looks like this. It doesn't even look like it can fly?"

"Well as far as the engineers say it can fly, but so far we can't get the engine to stay running for more than ten seconds." the air marshal explained. "We believe it will get you there and that you can do it. I find it ironic that you come here after we find this thing and claim to be a jedi. This was the goddess Tina's from what we can translate from the flight comp. This is my test to you. Make it fly and you will get to the council in no time. If you can't then you are not guided by the gods." This stunned T'aa, she didn't believe in luck, but a bit in fate. She smiled and climbed up to the cockpit. A simple pad opened the canopy. It had power. She slid down into the seat and it felt old.

She could only think of one thing and she pulled out Tina's holocron. She focused on the cube and she felt it rise up and the small image of her appeared. "Oh my I never thought to see this old piece of junk." The air marshal's mouth gaped open. "Does it still fly?"

"We don't know they can't get the main engine to run more than ten seconds." T'aa replied. "I was hoping you would remember how?"

"The craft is in test mode. It needs to be switched over." she explained. "Ah there type in Activate all systems (activate all systems) and that should switch it over. You need to learn this script. Now concentrate and open your mind." T'aa Kel did so and the Aurebesh letters and symbols invaded her mind. She finally understood a few of the ancient pictures she had seen while growing up. How could we forget this? She wondered. Then it dawned on her. Aurebesh was a text script and it was hard to write by hand. The current language script flowed simply.

"Air marshal do you have your proof now?" she asked as the craft powered up.

"I do but it still doesn't explain how you are a jedi." he replied.

"This cube is a holocron and you have to be able to use the Force or outer Chi." T'aa Kel explained. "Now open the doors I am going now." The canopy closed and the craft lifted in the air. He raced over to the doors and flipped the big switch. He smiled as the craft left the hanger and then frowned. Why did he do that? He watched as the craft rocketed out of sight. T'aa Kel enjoyed the flight, but it felt strange as she couldn't feel how the craft flew. She found the control for an inertial dampener was there truly such a thing? She thought as she dialed it down from one hundred percent to about ninety five. Now it felt better and she had a feeling it was better to leave it there. The craft smoothed out as she passed the sound barrier and another screen lit up. If she understood it correctly it was a shield.

An hour later she landed on one of the VTOL pads right outside of the council building. A security team rushed up to the pad and lowered their weapons. T'aa Kel took a deep breath as the canopy lifted.

"Exit the craft with your hands up!" the leader a lieutenant from what she could see. She stood and stepped up on the nose of the craft. The wind rustled her robes as she smiled.

"You can lower your weapons Lieutenant. I am T'aa Kel of the Order of Kishi." she declared. She would have added Jedi, but she didn't want to push it.

"And I am one of the gods. Never heard of you." he stated.

"Then fine have you heard of a knight by the name of Kelta or Valner?" she replied. "Master Genon was my teacher. He died at the beginning of the Parana and Volerbad."

"You can't be the missing knight. Master Valner declared that Kelta was the reason behind the war, but never said why." the Lieutenant stated. "Still you are under arrest."

"You do not need to arrest me. You want to escort me to the council." she projected.

"I better escort you to the council." he replied. T'aa jumped down and followed the security team to the chamber. She pushed the doors open with the Force and shut them as she passed through. The council stared at the intruder.

"This is a closed session. No Knights of Kishi allowed." the President of Gant Montileu Novan declared. Your council is in the other chamber.

"Then you are making a mistake not to include the Kishi Knights, but I am not apart of the order. Well not in the last ten years." T'aa Kel explained. "I am no longer a knight. I am a Jed'aii."

"Impossible!" the finance minister declared. She soon screamed as she rose into the air. "Let me down!" T'aa Kel smiled at the belief they showed. One even started to prostrate himself.

"I am not a god. I am T'aa Kel, daughter of Harl Kel and Avia Terr Kel. I am Ilfirim and a user of Chi and the Force. I come here with a warning. The Mand'alor is the sole leader of his people. A warrior. We will have little success if we fight. I fear if we do they have the means to commit genocide on our people." she explained. "Let them have their battle with us, but only on the island continent of Rutan."

"You mean we should just surrender to them?" Novan questioned.

"Not fully. They talked of being tested. Invite them to the island get the other countries to agree threaten war with them if they don't." T'aa Kel suggested. "If we refuse they will destroy us."

"Deflecting the fight to the Battle island of Rutan would give us an advantage. Each country maintains a military base there and we know the land. Give them the center and they will face a hundred fronts." the military adviser suggested. "They told us we will be tested, maybe they will agree to when and where and what weapon restrictions."

"We don't even know their technology base. Their personal weapons could be as powerful as a tank." another countered.

"Keep them talking and they may limit their arms to something similar to ours or not. I really don't think it matters as long as we show them we can fight." Novan stated. "To Live is to Fight, Death before Dishonor."

"You can't be serious?" Tisha Sallin countered. "I can not agree with this."

"You will as I can not let our country be destroyed or the world for that matter." the president replied. "I want a response written up within the next hour and sent out to every country and the High Council. Master T'aa Kel you will take this to the High Council. I assume you have a fast way to get there? Aide go and drag in the Kishi council. We will need them as well."

"I do." she replied. The council room quieted as they discuss what exactly they needed to say. The aid rushed out and the confused Masters entered the chamber. Each looked at her and wondered who she was.

"This is a bit irregular, President Novan and who is this person?" Master Cyana Vih'torr stated. "We have not even come to a decision."

"I have decided. Master T'aa Kel gave a valid argument and I see it as our only option." he replied and then explained what they were going to say. The Master barely heard the man as she stared at T'aa Kel. "We believe that accepting a trial of combat is the only option."

"Who are you child? You claim to be a noble and Kishi, yet I know of no Firimar nobles." she questioned. "And do not lie to me."

"You are not close enough to read if I am lying or not, but I can read you. You are searching your memory for my name. I will make it simple I was Kelta who disappeared with Master Genon on the night the Parana war started." She explained. "We can duel if you think I am not both a noble and a knight." T'aa Kel activated one of her lightsabers and the snap hiss made everyone jump. "The blade of Follnor and the blade of Huine." the other blade came to life. "I have their knowledge and I have studied them for ten years. I also have the ship of Tina parked right outside."

"The air marshal gave you our biggest state secret?" the defense minister asked.

"So Valner spoke the truth." Master Cyana replied. "Then you know your involvement will complicate everything."

"I hope to be used to get all the countries to agree. I don't want to be used as a reason to hope. Being a called a goddess makes me shudder, but if there is any chance that our people will live, that our world will survive then we must be united." T'aa Kel explained. "I feel Mand'alor would not hesitate to burn this world in total war."

"Then I will say I do not agree at this moment, but I see the logic behind your actions." she replied. "Let us come to a unified declaration." T'aa Kel nearly sighed in relief visually. She settled into a meditating trance while waiting for them to finish. A few times they asked her for approval, but she declined to respond. After two hours they handed her a packet.

"Use the frequency here to talk to the council security force. You came in too fast for our air units to respond, but their unit fly continuously. Use this code when they contact you or when you are within two hundred klicks." The defense minister explained. "How fast is Tina's craft?"

"One point three past the sound barrier. Not sure how fast it can go as that was only thirty percent power." she replied.

"May your honor serve you well." Master Cyana stated. T'aa Kel remembered a saying in Aurebesh.

"May the Force be with you." she replied and she then left.

"Can she really control the Force?" one of the other masters asked.

"I felt her influence during the entire meeting." Master Cyana answered. "I doubt even I wasn't immune to her will."

"She feels slightly out of balance. I hope this power does not make her turn into Huine." he stated. Master Cyana nodded as the doors closed. T'aa Kel jumped the twenty feet to land on top of the old fighter. One of the things it needed was to be painted. Plus she felt a few spots that were weak. She didn't doubt they would hold together, but it would need to be taken car of soon enough. She raised the ship and pushed it slowly up to the speed of sound and then past it. She felt the ship as she increased the power to fifty percent.

"Captain I have a strange signature." the sensor tech reported.

"Report ensign." he replied.

"This craft here, is going over three thousand klicks an hour. It is also heading straight towards their world government city." he reported. "I have ruled out a missile."

"Get me a visual." the captain ordered. The tech brought it up on the main screen and zoomed in. "Interesting they have hidden this craft well. Start a better scan of all their fighter bases and find out what that craft is. Keep tracking it I want a better visual of the craft once it slows down."

"Sir, captain, I have seen that design before." a guard stated.

"Speak." the captain granted.

"I was on a hunt in the Republic during the Great Shadow Campaign. It maybe an old Republic fighter if it is a diamond shaped." he explained.

"Interesting, make sure you continue to watch as well. If the Republic has any influence on this planet Mand'alor will need to be informed." he ordered. "Even if it isn't it is still a possible threat."


	4. Chapter 4

"UNCF air command this is Tango Hotel Alpha Juliet with a priority one message from the Gant council. Authentication 581937 Bravo. Request flight path and VTOL landing coordinates." T'aa Kel transmitted as she dropped down below the sound barrier.

"Tango Hotel Alpha Juliet this is tower one we have confirmation on your code. Proceed heading thirteen degrees at five thousand." the tower replied. "Land on pad N004."

"Roger tower, over." she added. Two fighter jets soon joined her and she smiled as she could see the confusion on their faces. She waved to the one pilot and he saluted. Her sensors showed four other craft on her tail and the urge to run was pretty strong. She calmed herself and maintained her course. She frowned as four VTOL craft hovered near the landing pad. They were sure paranoid she thought.

Far in orbit the ship finally got a perfect image of the craft as T'aa Kel powered down. The old mando shook his head.

"What is it?" the captain asked.

"Well it has the delta shape of a Republic fighter, but these parts here and here are pretty old. This has the symbol of the Koros System before hyperspace was in use." the old mando explained. "That or it is a old symbol for the Jetii."

"Interesting observation. You may have the next three shifts free, but leave you locator number with the bridge aide. I may have other questions for you." The captain order the guard saluted and marched off the bridge.

"Greetings I am Lieutenant Lerimore. You will have no need of any weapons and I ask you to hand them over." he ordered.

"As a Kishi knight I am always armed as it is my duty. As per protocol I refuse. Plus I carry a priority message. Escort me directly to the High Council." T'aa Kel demanded. She thought to add a push, but he saluted and asked her to follow. Ten other soldiers followed behind her and she smiled as she felt they were showing feelings of fear, awe, and apprehension towards her. She got the feeling they really didn't want her armed, but a bit of confusion as to how.

"This is a closed session." the senechal stated as they approached.

"I have a message from President Montileu Novan of Gant. I am Master T'aa Kel representing the Council of Gant and their priority one message." she replied

"Hand over the request and I will deliver it to the councilor for Gant during the next recess." he countered.

"I am to deliver it personal to the entire council." T'aa Kel demanded. "Open the doors."

"There is protocol to follow and this would be highly irregular even for a priority one." he argued. "You will have to wait?"

"How long?" she asked.

"Two hours at a minimum." he replied with a grin that he was so right. He frowned when she reached out her arm and pushed the doors open. Then his face turned to shock as they boomed as they fell from their hinges.

"Whoops, I guess I don't know my own strength." she apologized as she walked in.

"Arrest her." The senechal demanded.

"She is a Kishi master, we can't." the Lieutenant replied.

"What is the meaning of this? You can't just barge in here." one of the council members stated.

"I have a message from the Gant council. They will accept Mand'alor's offer of joining them, and there are details that they suggest that each country is to consider. Mainly if they use combat for their trials of us that it be done on Rutan." She replied. "It is all in this data chip." She floated it over to the council recorder. "It is a first draft, but many key points are addressed. I would keep the response down to a few minutes and with very clear wordage."

"They want to collaborate? They are weak fools." the councilor from Parana declared. "Who are you? You are no master. You are way too young."

"I am T'aa Kel, daughter of Harl Kel and Avia Terr Kel. I am Ilfirim and a user of Chi and the Force. Do not mock the warning I bring. If we refuse only death will follow. If we work with them we will regain the ability to travel the stars like our ancestors. Or would you see us leveled and see a new dark age, or worse the complete destruction of our world?" she questioned. "As long as we can talk with them we stand a chance, but remember he did say that he would be honored to fight us. How many ships do they have?"

"Over one thousand." the clerk blurted out.

"They could drop rocks on us and we know how powerful a meteorite can be. We know nothing about them and they have access to our networks. They have been studying us enough to know of our honor." T'aa Kel stated. She looked over the faces and many considered her words.

"Master T'aa Kel I am with you." Valner stated as he stood. "Thought I would never meet the Kishi Knight who caused the Parana war again. Let us hear what they have decided. It may even get this council moving as I am tired of all the bickering."

"Master Valner you honor me with your support." T'aa Kel replied.

"Anything for a goddess." he added. The atmosphere of the room chilled as he openly called her a goddess. Her earlier statement of being Ilfirim finally kicked in as the hundred councilors raised their voices.

"Silence!" the speaker yelled. "Silence!" He was ignored. T'aa Kel breathed in.

"SILENCE!" she yelled putting a good push of the Force behind her. They stopped all at once. "Master Valner you wound me by calling me a goddess. I humbly make no such claim. I am a mere messenger. The Jedi masters we hold as gods and goddesses were shocked to know they were considered deities. Well Huine was glad. See for yourselves." She pulled out Master Follnor's holocron and floated it to the center.

"Greetings T'aa Kel and assembled individuals. I am Master Follnor of the jedi order. What do you seek?" he asked.

"What is your view of being considered a god?" T'aa Kel asked. Master Follnor went into a fifteen minute debate with the council. Many of the questions were to test that this was no trick. Some acted embarrassed for prostrating themselves after he made them understand. T'aa Kel pulled the cube back to her and walked out. It was up to them now. Here message was delivered.

"Kelta wait." Valner called. "I apologize for calling you a goddess, but my heart lead me to it."

"I am T'aa Kel. I do not answer to that name anymore." she replied. "It is nice to see you and no I can't accept your interest in me. Ilfirim and Firimar relations are forbidden."

"I... I didn't... How did you know?" he asked as they walked down the hall.

"The Force my Chi and my eyes told me." I held an interest in you for a long time, but it faded. The jedi code also has taught me to be wary of such feelings. Thought Master Toval would have acted on such feelings, but she also knew that it could bring her out of balance."

"You have grown wise. I should not have held onto such a fantasy. Yet it will be hard seeing your beauty and your strength. I have never seen anyone barge into the council and gotten them to listen. They didn't even bicker or deny that was Master Follnor." he countered. "Please meet me later at the Temple of Kishi for diner at least."

"I want to return to Gant. The air marshal with want his fighter back and My family will be worried as well. My loyalty is to them first, my country second, the order last. I carry weapons, but war does not make one great." she explained. "It only makes it easier to kill. Goodbye Master Valner." he was too stunned to reply as she briskly walked away. He stood there just long enough that when he chased after her he saw her lift off in the strange fighter and to hear her craft break the sound barrier within seconds.

T'aa Kel took the most direct route back to home as it didn't matter what height she flew at. She tried to see how high she could go and if she read the screens correctly she was at fifteen klicks before she headed back down. She thought about and smiled slightly as she was the first Ardanese to go into space for centuries, but it didn't last long as four craft seemed to suddenly follow her. They took nearly an hour to catch up to her and she knew they were from the fleet floating above her world. The Gant mountains were fast approaching and she thought it would be a good idea to not only see what they were worth, but what her craft could do.

It became dangerous when one of them opened fire. Red beams passed by her crafted as she dodged and weaved just before she entered the pass. Her goal now was to lose them quickly as their involvement could hinder any deal her people could make. The four pilots were good, but not as good as she was. Plus she flew the canyon enough to know every corner. Her only worry was the speed at which she was going. She dug deep within the force to help her navigate. Then the first fighter crashed careening off the wall into another. Now only two remained and she soon lost them as they rocketed away. Her sensors stopped tracking them after they reach 40,000 and climbing. She still felt that she was being watched and she flew to a road she knew that had a few klicks stretch of tree cover. Once the feeling faded she flew close to the road as if she was a vehicle. Scaring a few drivers along the way. Fate was with her as the hanger door that she flew the craft out of was open. The air marshal and her father jumped up and ran to the wall as she flew in.

"Marshal I bring your starship back to you." T'aa Kel stated as she jumped down.

"I knew that when you set off the missile alarms for every base in the country." he scolded. "What made you think it was a good idea to take a look up there?"

"Didn't get much, but a sky so full of stars it was breath taking." she replied. "But I did find out one thing. Our fighters are no match for theirs, and they shoot out these red beams. If we fight them in the air it will be a slaughter. The only hope would be if we had more of these."

"That is some intel. Come I will want a full debrief. We heard what the council wants to do and a few other countries have agreed. Mostly allies and a few neutrals." The air marshal stated. "What I can tell you is we do have a few more."

"The other seven fighters." she asked excitedly.

"It took the other six to rebuild that one, but with that code you put in we got the programming to work on the new craft." her father revealed. "The strange thing is the ships talk to us." T'aa Kel gave him a confused look as her fighter never even beeped until they locked onto her. Maybe she should talk to it the next time she got in. They lead her into the briefing room and it was nearly an hour before they let her eat. Her stomach growled the whole meal, because she hadn't eaten all day. After that they took her below ground to a hanger she didn't even know existed.

"Her we are thirty six matching craft. We couldn't get those strange cannon to work so we added missiles and another new invention. If you had an easy time out running their craft then we might just have a chance." the air marshal explained. "I suggested they give out the full designs to each country. It may not mean much now, but it will get them to agree much faster. This tech would have took the whole military balance out of wack and in our favor. Now it is a paper token. Still if those aliens decide to wipe us out these planes won't make even a scratch."

"Have you tested them?" she asked.

"Got them to hover like you did. No flights as of now wanted the data from your craft." he explained. "The techs will have your entire flight analyzed in a few hours."

"Sorry to have spied on you, but me and the other pilots will need that data. We have no idea what these craft can do." he stated.

"Then get the pilots together, and a linguist as they need to run a translator. Otherwise much of the flight data will go unnoticed." T'aa Kel suggested. "Tell them it is going to be a long night."

T'aa Kel, her father, the pilots and the entire flight crews spent the entire night. Working and learning more about the fighters than they knew. Most of the programming and even the transponder codes were copied directly from the ancient craft. The droid brain's didn't like the fact they were copied either. The most effective thing was the translator that T'aa installed in each of the craft. Some gauges didn't automatically switch, but the pilots picketed up the symbols quickly. T'aa Kel only had to push one pilot into learning the Aurebesh alphabet. The engineers brought her craft down and gave it an inspection by nearly tearing the thing down to its frame and back together again. Which impressed her father with how fast they moved.

"Who is the chief engineer?" T'aa Kel asked.

"I am what can I do for you, knight?" he asked.

"Your not going to call me master?" she asked.

"Why? I put my pants on the same as you and you don't own me or can you educate me further in my field. To call you master would be a lie." he explained. "So what's up?" T'aa Kel started giggling and then laughed. He laughed as well but more out of confusion.

"Okay very direct are you." she added. "Can you paint Aurektoo. He doesn't like how dirty he looks."

Aurektoo? Who or what is that?" he asked. T'aa Kel pointed to the ship.

"He is the droid brain in my fighter." she stated. "I was thinking a red white paint scheme. There is a holo on the ships memory."

"Well we really don't have the time the best we could do is to rough it a bit and then spray it. The problem with that is it will all peel off at the speeds this craft can go and well we haven't figured out the way the paint is bonded to the metal." he explained. "We could anodize the metal."

"Only if you could fog it white then." she suggested. "But it does need a good cleaning."

"Be my guest, cause that is three thousand years of staining. It is in the metal." he countered. She should have known he wouldn't do anything, but she just assumed. Though it did give her an idea and she was tired enough to try it. She placed her hands on the skin of the craft and reached into the metal and paint and corrosion to see. It took forever to feel how the metal was when knew and then it clicked. She gained a crowd as she slowly pulled out the stains from the paint and metal. To them it looked like she was brushing dust off the craft. The newer sections didn't have the paint but there was only a few small spots. When she was finished the craft looked better, but the paint was just too old. Then it came to her.

"The paint is not paint it is another metal. I am not seeing how it was applied, but does that help?" she questioned. The engineer looked at one of the other techs and she smiled.

"The metal chemically bonds to the hull. The only way to ensure this is to electrify the hull in total vacuum." she explained quickly. "Ingenious really considering the chemistry involved."

"Chi master, pilot, linguist, statesman, and now scientist." the engineer stated. "Is there nothing you can't do?"

"Anyway we could duplicate it?" T'aa Kel asked.

"The aliens upstairs might know, but we would need a space station to even think about it." she replied.

"Everyone to the briefing room the High Council has come to a decision." the intercom blared. T'aa Kel joined the others as they hurried to the room.

"People of Arda, this is a message not only to you, but to Mand'alor. We are a fighting people. Our world has seen many wars even now there are fifteen conflicts between several countries of our world. Master T'aa Kel opened our eyes to the threat you present to our world and that we can not ignore. Only forty of our countries have agreed with her. Twenty have not responded, and forty have declared they will fight to the last man if need be. This council has voted and the only conclusion is to welcome his people on Rutan. If they want to fight us it is there. If they can wipe us from the continent of Rutan then our people will follow you. There is no need to destroy our world just to prove us as worthy foes. I call for a meeting between Mand'alor and this council to better understand our role in your society." he stated. "To live is to fight!" The reps went nuts asking questions on top of questions. None were answered as he walked back into the council building. The information channels and all the other channels were discussing his short speech. T'aa Kel wondered what Mand'alor's response would be?

Kandosii command ship.

"Well Mand'alor they have decided. Though they only want to fight only on this island here." The admiral growled. "Pathetic."

"Do not under estimate their resolve or their fear. This council is trying to preserve their world. Which would do us a favor as well." Mand'alor stated. "However they are a divided people and there will be enough that will not agree. I see them fighting their own wars as we have defeated them on Rutan. Have we got a complete scan of their planet and all their military bases?"

"Yes Mand'alor we do." a tech replied.

"Good position the fleet kinetic missiles only. Let's take out their military assets not already on Rutan." he ordered.

"That will take an hour to coordinate." the gunnery officer stated.

"Very good." Mand'alor replied as he looked down at the world that he was about to conquer.

"Mand'alor message from Cassus Fett." the comms officer reported.

"Let it through." he replied.

"Mand'alor we are about to start culling Cathar. The blockage has prevented all ships from the system." Fett reported. "Do you want any souvenirs?"

"Take a few holovids if you like." he replied. Fett laughed and the connection ended.

Gant Viper Wing Base.

T'aa Kel woke up from the nap she just laid down for and she rushed out to find the air marshal. She burst into the meeting he was having and he frowned just before he saw her fear.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Marshal he is going to attack everywhere. We need to evacuate." she warned.

"I can't call an evacuation without proof." he countered.

"You don't have to, but know that you will die if you don't and that goes for all bases. Not just ours." she stated.

"Sir they are doing something Air command is reporting all their craft have changed orbits." an officer reported.

"You better be right." he threatened. "Call for general evacuation. You get to fly out of here as well. Let's move people!" The under ground hanger went from a bustling atmosphere to near chaos. Compartments that T'aa Kel didn't know about got packed full of gear. The flight crews knew their stuff and the tool and parts bins could be moved. They packed up what was critical and headed for the lifts.

"Alright Viper Wing. Once we are in the air we are going to fly low. There is an old fighter base to the north that will be our new base. We have one more fighter with us and she will be Rattle Seven. Call sign, Goddess." A few chuckles were heard after T'aa Kel groaned. "Once we get there it will be a scramble to move all our fighters into the bunkers. There will be no ground crew there."

"Rattle One. We may not be safe to land right away." T'aa Kel told here father.

"I realize that, but until we are in the air, we may not have any targets. If they send fighters or landing craft down then we can show them how we fight. If nothing but bombs come there is not much we can do." Harl explained. "Okay everyone up and follow the leader out." T'aa Kel raised her ship a few feet off the floor and smoothly moved into the launch way. As the craft in front of her moved forward she nursed her way to the front. Her droid beep and whistled just as the craft in front of her accelerated out and then she was next. She didn't expect much of a kick, but it was noticeable as her craft hit three hundred as it jumped from the side of a cliff. Her board lit up and she jockeyed to Rattle six's wing. They circled wide and slow as they passed the air base to their right, her board lit up with an incoming object at over mach five. The base rippled out of existence. She wondered if any of them made it out at all.

"By the gods! What kind of weapon was that?" Cobra three exclaimed.

"Kinetic rod that in theory if dropped from orbit would have enough energy to wipe out a city center." her father replied.

"I don't think that is theory anymore." Adder one replied.

"Doesn't look like it did much damage to the underground base." Asp three remarked. "But I felt the blast pressure as I came out."

"All flights go to radio silence and lets brush the trees and part the valleys. Keep a constant watch on your boards. Don't need any bogeys coming out of nowhere." Rattle one ordered.

The bombardment has gone well. Ninety five percent target rate. The remainder have been hit with the secondary rods." The gunnery officer reported. "Estimated military strength from all countries has been reduced by eighty percent. The country of Gant somehow knew of our attack and has only lost an estimated twenty percent of their active forces."

"Launch the drop ships and all fighters. Reroute three more task forces to the country of Gant." Mand'alor ordered. "Any sign of those snubfighters?"

"No Mand'alor. They have not shown up on any of our sensors. Though air traffic has increased by nearly seven hundred percent." The sensor officer reported.

"Very well they won't be able to affect the outcome of this battle. I am going to drop with the third wave any issues refer to the fleet admiral." he stated. The duty officer and the admiral saluted him as he left the bridge. Nearly every Mandalorian on the bridge envied his ability to go into battle, but even if they didn't get to fight they still had a job to do that was critical.

"Aurektoo make sure the flight has the bogeys I just picked up. Burst link." T'aa ordered. "This is a full invasion. Our offer fell on deaf ears. The man had no intention of letting us go without a fight."

"We can take them out." Aurektoo texted. She chuckled and shook her head.

"What could we do again so many bogeys other than die?" she wondered.

Viper wing new orders. We are to turn and burn to the capital. They have multiple targets dropping on the city." her father ordered. "We are to provide air cover and are ordered to take out as many of them as we can." T'aa Kel banked her fighter to follow and they quickly boosted to Mach three.

"Got a lot of traffic up ahead. All coming down." Rattle two reported.

"I am seeing that as well. All units weapons hot. Let's clear the skies so the ground pounders don't have that much to shoot at." Rattle one ordered. This would be the first combat that T'aa Kel would ever be in. She was nervous, but she calmed herself though it only helped if she continued to concentrate.

"Contact in range." Asp one reported.

"Okay break off with your wingmen and let's turn these ships into rocks." Rattle one ordered. T'aa Kel was suddenly very calm as she locked on to a transport and pulled the trigger. It blew up into a fireball as she flew over the top. The rail guns of the fighters chewed into other craft and Basilisks alike. The only real threat was from the fighters and gunships. A bigger target environment than any had ever seen on the planet of Arda. T'aa Kel had five kills in less than a minute. It was strange to her as she flew lining up one target after another. Here weapon systems were just as effective as theirs. She barely noticed that they lost five of their own. In that first minute. Still the score card was in their favor and continued that way for ten minutes.

"Holy Cata, goddess. You're out shooting all of us. Leave some of the fish for us." Rattle six complained.

"I am not a goddess, Joker." she replied as she took down another drop ship. She blew by another fighter unit. "We have friendlies in the air."

"Goddess I said that five minutes ago." Rattle one replied. "Listen to your comms. Don't tunnel on us."

"Admiral the capital of the country Gant is putting up a very effective counter attack." the tactical officer reported. "We are losing craft five to one, and those snubfighters are involved."

"Inform all units to stay ten klicks of the city center. Prepare for a nuclear strike." the admiral ordered. "Let me know when all units acknowledge."

"Yes, sir." the officer added as he rapidly called out the proper codes and coordinates. At the time he did this T'aa Kel went into a short vision. Her heart raced as she came back out and barely dodged an enemy fighter.

"Pay attention goddess you nearly kissed that one." Joker remarked.

"Rattle one we need to tell everyone to break away from the city." she reported.

"Why should we do that?" Rattle one asked.

"I am not exactly sure but I feel that everyone is going to die. I think they are going to target the city." she warned.

"Rattle one I think she is right. Their moving away from the city." Rattle two reported.

"Alright I will give out the order, but keep hounding them." he ordered. T'aa Kel felt something else and she knew it was coming. She suddenly turned her fighter on its tail and blasted straight up. She shot everything in her path. "Goddess get back into formation."

"Going after her." Joker added.

"Me too." Rattle five added.

Goddess come back down to twenty thousand that is an order." Rattle one ordered. T'aa Kel continued to ignore them. She had to stop whatever was coming.

"Admiral three of those snubfighters have changed course and are most likely on an intercept course with the Adenn." the tactical officer reported. "Make that twelve. The other enemy craft have caught on that something is not right as they are trying to keep our craft in the area."

"Those commanders know what is coming. Launch salvo one and salvo two. Follow up with a kinetic." The admiral ordered. This city would be a warning to any other of their countries not to resist the might of Mandalorians. T'aa Kel felt when they launched. Her scanners picked them up seconds later and she targeted them quickly and sent the data to the other fighters. Her father warned her not to get tunnel vision, but she did so willingly. She trusted her wingmen to keep her safe. She fired quickly going from one missile to the next. Two sets of six missiles vanished one by one. Then she felt more than she could see the kinetic missile. They would all die regardless. She screamed so loud that everyone muted her. The round took out three of her wingmen on the way down. She changed course slightly as she hit sixteen thousand feet. The ship that fired that missile loomed above her.

"Admiral ten of their fighters have reached orbit. Direct course for the Adenn." tactical reported.

"Bring up the screens and release the defensive units." he ordered. For the second time that day. They pushed through a wall of ships. Rattle three and four vanished as T'aa and the others took out one each. T'aa Kel searched the gigantic hull of the ship for a weakness and the force guided her to the stern of the ship. They were going to pay for the lives they took. She sent the data to the remaining units and she vaguely heard agreement. As they each circled back to face the stern of the ship they opened fire with everything they had. Missiles and rounds leapt out at the engines.

"Sir engineering is reporting hull breaches in the Engine areas and thrust is down by five percent." tactical reported.

"Increase shields to full aft." he ordered.

"Sir shield strength is at one hundred percent. They are using kinetic weapons." tactical countered.

"They turn us one eighty and get those fighters screens to take them out!" he yelled.

"Sir the aft shields just failed along with engine three." another officer reported. T'aa Kel felt it just before the engine blew and she pulled the trigger on the single proton torpedo she had only thinking it was a missile. Her weapons hit the remainder of the shield and then her screens went white before going black as she spun her fighter away. It was peaceful for a few seconds until the Adenn cracked and blew. She felt the crew die at the same time the city died. Yet from far away she felt even more death. An unfathomable echo to the deaths on her world. In the millions. Then the shock wave hit her and tossed her around. One by one she felt her wingmen vanish. Then she felt her father die. That is when she screamed until she couldn't hear herself.

"Goddess hey Goddess we got a thousand bogeys coming in and it is just you and me!" Joker frantically yelled. "We got to go!" T'aa Kel shook her head and wiped away her tears. She growled wanting to destroy them all, but the force was too loud for her to fly into the approaching fighters. She rested control of her fighter and burned toward the planet. "Goddess follow me I'll take you home." She was too burned to do anything else. She had gotten her revenge, but the cost was worthless. Who were those other deaths? How far were they away? Were they bombing other cities? "Hey don't out run me I can't go as fast as you can."

"Follow right behind me I will break the wind for you." T'aa Kel suggested. "We need to get to ground fast. How many of us are left?" Joker didn't reply, but Aurektoo did as two icons flashed on her screen. Just her and Joker were left. This didn't even shock her as she knew she had felt them go. Time for her was going as much forward as it was going back. The six closest craft suddenly burned back out of the atmosphere, and T'aa Kel searched the force for any danger and none came. She spotted the academy she was once a student of and dropped her fighter on a spiral towards the main building then passed it to a tiny gully that would be just big enough to hide them both. Joker dropped into the hole first and then she followed. She wasn't sure if they knew where they went to ground, but she didn't plan on sticking around long.

"T'aa Kel remind me never to fly with you again, cause you are crazy." he declared. "Did you know that ship was going to explode?"

"I knew it would be disabled, but I didn't know how strong that missile would be. I am surprised it even worked." she replied. At that point her anguish caught up with her as she felt more death. She staggered to the small barely visible cave entrance and Joker rushed to catch her before she fell. He then helped her through and as it widened he picked her up.

"I think I am glad I can't feel what you can." he said to her. She didn't respond and he knew why as her sobs got loud enough for him to hear. He stopped in what looked like a small room. It contained a table and a small cot. He laid her down, but she held on so tight that he joined her. For more than an hour he tried to sooth her as best as he could until she fell asleep. Not long after that he did as well.

Hours later most of the fighting was over. Every capital around the globe had surrendered to the Mandalorians. All but the capital of Gant which was talked about constantly by every reps on air. The battle was still going strong on the continent of Rutan. There the Mandalorians were fighting a pure infantry battle. Only using their basilisk war droids as heavy units. They had complete control of the air and space. Even Mand'alor was impressed with how quickly they had suppressed this world.

T'aa Kel woke up and felt Joker laying tightly against her. It had been a long time since any man was this close not since she was with Nico. Her memories brought up feelings good feelings and she was so numb that she desperately needed to feel something. She slipped of the cot and dropped everything. Joker or should she say Starwind. She giggled seeing his name as she started to remove his flight suit.

"Hey." he protested, but her kiss stopped him. Soon he was pulling and pushing as much as she was. Their passion rose and fell for hours until T'aa Kel felt relieved. She did feel a bit guilty for taking advantage, but she felt he didn't mind and in fact had dreamed about this. Great she thought I hope he isn't clingy? Sleep took her again as it had already claimed him.


	5. Chapter 5

Kam Starwind woke up thinking T'aa was still on the cot with him, but she wasn't. He turned on his pen light and didn't see her in the room. He spotted an old lamp and it still had power. The floor told him where she had gone and he dressed in his body suit as he followed the tracks back out side. He spotted her on a rock in the middle of a small pond that he failed to see last night. He gasped as she was floating in the air something he had not seen in the hundred years of his life. She didn't have a single reaction to his gasp and so he cleared his throat. She dropped her feet to the rock like she was sitting on a chair.

"When I was training here, me and Nico would come down here an have fun. This rock was a goal for each of us as we got stronger. I was the first to make it across and he was the first to push me off into the water. I took him down with me. It was the place for many firsts in my life." She explained. "I never thought I would bring anyone else here."

"It is beautiful here and I am glad you did." Kam replied. "But I wonder what do we do now?"

"The war is over for us. Our country has surrendered as have many of the others. We could head to Rutan, but I feel it won't last more than a week there either." T'aa explained. "I heard on the air that there is not a single aircraft left."

"We still have our fighters." Kam stated. "We can do something."

"No Kam our time is done. I suggest you go home." she replied.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Parana, just fifty klicks south of the border." she replied.

"And what will you do?" he asked. She looked at him and knew the answer before she even said it. Last night was a one time deal, but he wanted it to be more. "No you are not going to suicide on me. Not after last night, and even if nothing happened I can't let my wingman go out like that."

"You don't have much of a choice. I have abilities that if I used them you wouldn't even remember me." This chilled Kam, but he wasn't going to let her without a fight. "And don't think you can resist."

"What you can read my mind?" he wondered.

"Not really, but am I really worth fighting for? I blew up a ship so what. We had sex so what." she stated.

"So it meant nothing to you? I was just a warm body. Someone to warm that cold heart that is growing in your chest." Kam fired at her. "You think you lost so much? But not only do you not know my name you have no idea what I lost. My family lived in the capital. They're all dead now, so we have both lost. I am sure your family is just fine other than your father." T'aa leaped over to him and he didn't move as she slapped him and then kissed him fiercely.

"I'm sorry, but I am so out of balance. I can't do anything until I find my balance. Here I can do that." she stated as she searched his face. "And I do know your name Kam. Though you might want to stop writing your name in your shorts." He was shocked from the slap and kiss, but when she revealed his habit he started to chuckle. She giggled and he then laughed with her until tears came out.

"I think we have both lost it." he stated. She smiled at him then she looked concerned. "What?"

"I really hit you hard." she replied.

"Are you going to apologize?" he asked.

"I already did." she stated.

"You did I didn't hear it." he replied. She smiled and then kissed him again and then giggled as she tossed both of them in the water.

"You are crazy." he said once she let go.

"You don't know the half of it." she replied and then the water started floating up all around them as it began to rain. It wasn't until he looked up at the clear skies that he saw that it was her doing.

"Wow, now that is some trick." he remarked as he held her.

"I want to forget and be innocent again. To laugh at the rain." she wished.

"You can do that, but only for a little while." he stated. It was not really the words but the feeling he put behind them. He truly wanted her to forget and this she didn't expect from him. They played and she allowed him to make love to her again. It was much different than last night and they only stopped when hunger creeped up and drove them to their emergency supplies.

"Kam, thank you." she said as they ate.

"I thank you as well." he replied. "But I think we need to talk about the future."

"There won't be much of a future for awhile. I still need balance and a relationship is not going to help. I can't become attached to you." T'aa Kel stated. "I am Ilfirim."

"So am I, so what has that to do with anything?" he replied. "So were everyone in our wing. Most pilots are Ilfirim as we are just that much better."

"Crap, I can't even use that defense." she complained and he chuckled.

"Used that one myself a time or two." he replied. "I don't blame ya. I also will be okay if you don't want to be together, but it would make me happy if you would think about it."

"Then let's go." she offered. She helped him stand as she looked up the cliff. "We used to climb that, but I doubt you could make it. Unless you can jump with your fingers twelve feet."

"No I can't say that I can. Why don't we just fly up there?" he suggested.

"Can't risk it, but you do need to move your ship more over there." she suggested.

"Not enough clearance." he stated. T'aa Kel pursed her lips and then reached out her arm and the fighter lifted in the air and slowly moved under the trees. He only grinned and shook his head.

"Now I just hope I can find the tunnel back up to the temple." she stated. "I wonder if they will be mad at me?"

"Why would they? You trained here so it shouldn't be a problem." he replied. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. Could he not of figured this out. That she was Kelta the girl who started a war. Finding the other tunnel wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. She was glad that the old lamb was weak enough not to light up the room of the gods. She didn't want him to freak out or to see that she had looted them. Seeing two pilots coming from the catacombs made every student stare at them. The large arena was full and every student must have spent the night there. They were approached by two masters that she didn't recognize. Nor did they know who she was.

"You are welcome here, but how you entered while we are under guard is beyond my understanding." the first master stated.

"My apologies master. I didn't mean to alarm you, but there is a hidden way into this temple." she replied. "Difficult to find and only if you know the key. It would be impossible to open it without focusing your Chi."

"You are Ilfirim that I can tell and from Gant. You are a long way from home." the other stated. "I am Master Aguro Drathul and this is Master Fianna Pell. What are your names?"

"My name is Duke Kam Starwind, and this T'aa Kel." Kam replied. "We are the only pilots left of Viper Wing."

"Pilots, not many pilots have survived those beasts. You are welcome." Pell stated. "But how could you pass a door that requires Chi to use?"

"That is an answer that may upset you greatly." she answered. "There are things that should be left alone if you do not know already."

Though some ghosts should stay away." Nico said as T'aa Kel's face showed her surprise.

"N- N- Nico?" she stuttered. She then blushed as apprehension and joy battled over her face. She never thought she would see him again, but she did know it was possible. Yet she didn't think that he would be wearing the Grand Master Ki for the academy.

"I never thought you would ever return here. Not after what you did." he scolded. "But I forgive you." T'aa smiled and wanted to rush him, but she surprised him by bowing before she took the three steps to hug him. The students murmured as this was not normally allowed. "You haven't aged a bit."

"And you have grown strong." she replied. "But you need to work on that." she poked him in the stomach and the students giggled.

"Come before you create a bunch of rebels." Nico suggested. "Duke Starwind my condolences as I knew a cousin of yours. I am not sure if she was in the capital, but the last time we talked she was."

"Thank you." he replied. "I am honored for your recognition."

"The kitchen should have lunch ready soon. As our guest you may go first." Nico offered. "Master Fianna can accompany you."

"I would rather eat with T'aa if you don't mind." he countered.

"It's alright Kam." T'aa Kel stated. She didn't feel any jealousy, only protectiveness. "We are among friends."

"Very well, goddess." he replied and she could have skinned him for saying that. Nico only chuckled.

"Joker go fly a kit." she fired at him. He smiled as he walked with Fianna to the dining hall. Nico lead her into the headmaster's office, and offered her a seat.

"Tea?" he asked.

"Yes please." she replied.

"You know I thought of a thousand things to say to you from I'm going to kill you to I love you. Ten years is a long time to carry a grudge. Yet once I got this position I had to give that one love/hate wish. Now that I am passed that you show up." he explained as he made the tea. "I saw you as you came out of the High Council's building, and it didn't dawn on me until I saw Master Valner as well. Thought I think I would have figured it out when he called you goddess. When I saw the light blaze up from Gant's capital and the star in the sky I wondered what caused it and the sinking feeling in my stomach. Later on some ham operator had recorded Viper Wing's channel. Everyone knows you blew up one of their space ships."

"You really keep informed." she replied. She took a sip of the tea and then another. "Good tea. We did take out one of their ship's but not before they destroyed Ganton. They also took my father and his entire wing only Kam survived."

"Why did they call you goddess?" he asked.

"My father suggested it as a call sign. Kam's is Joker." she replied.

"Hmm, well the harm is done, but you are not safe anywhere. Mand'alor has offered a bounty on your head. Not that anyone will turn you in as that made them all believe that you are still alive. Before that they thought you were dead." Nico explained. "There is two things you can do. One gather a resistance to fight them or two, stay hidden. I suggest the latter."

"Why wouldn't I rally the people? We can beat them it might take years, but that is nothing new to our people." she argued. "They are forming cells all over the world I am sure of it."

"True you would be able to unit them all, but we have little to threaten them. Their armor is bullet proof except for large sniper rounds, and those beast machines are fast as they are deadly. Our militaries have been destroyed, half of all the knights have been lost as well. I can feel them wink out nearly every second. There have been some success, but it is too early to tell if it will matter." he explained. "For now I offer you safe haven and a position as a master. Train the next generation until we know enough to beat these aliens off our planet and out of our system."

"I will meditate on this, but I have felt the deaths of millions. These aliens have many worlds they are fighting on. I felt the death of another world the same time ours was attacked. That was that funny feeling in your stomach." she replied. "I will rest here until I make up my mind or the Force tells me what to do." He nodded and finished his tea. He refilled his and then hers.

"Okay business is out of the way, so now I ask as a friend how are you?" he asked.

"Like I was dragged through razor wire." she replied. "In time it will get better."

"Hmm, yes it does as the memory fades and changes. That is what changed me, and how I only remember the good times we had, and seeing you here has brought back some of the fonder ones."

"I remember them as well, but don't go all puppy dog on me." she warned. "I am a jedi now and I have the weapons to prove it. Wanna see?" She unclipped the lightsaber. He got curious and then he jumped a bit when it snap hissed as she activated it. "It can cut through nearly anything."

"Where did you get that?" he asked.

"In the tomb of the seven gods. I have each of their blades but only these two work. I also have Tina's fighter. With their holocrons. Recordings of who they were in life, and very realistic." she explained. "I'll have to go to the spot to get them."

"I thought of going there this morning." Nico replied. "Been getting some good fish out of the pond." He than noticed how brightly she was blushing and he thought of saying something and then he shut his mouth.

"I was there last night and this morning. It is where we hid until now." she explained. "I am glad you didn't go."

"I'll believe you as I feel you are with Kam for other reasons than being wingmen." he stated. "Don't forget that relationships must be handled with caution."

"I know that, and we will, but not so far." she revealed. "I think I could use some food." He smiled and pointed to the door.

Ten years later 3966 BBY.

The Mandalorian War had been raging for ten years. Revan was just now pushing for involvement in the war. Life had returned to normal as Mand'alor changed from conqueror to leader. Many countries joined fully into their culture and their former countries became their clan names. As each country did this T'aa Kel's decision to remain out of any resist removed the threat to her and allowed her people to realize that they fought a war and lost, but what they gained was so much more. Their lust for technology and their drive allowed them to quickly spread out in the system. There was still a Mandalorian fleet in the system, but there were just as many Ardanese vessels as well. Duke Starwind returned to the outskirts of Ganton and reclaimed what little of his land that was left. Through his efforts he became the Gant clan leader.

The Knights of Kishi. Most of them were killed during the Week War or Weak War. As most believed it culled out the weak from Arda. Only small academies like the one Nico ran survived. Many of families who once sent their children to be tested sent them to the training camps with the Mandalorians instead. In ten years the world was barely recognizable.

T'aa Kel stayed on at the academy for five years until the others started to see she wasn't aging. The fact that she was a Chi master kept the questioning down, but some knew she was Ilfirim. To protect her identity from getting out she with the reluctant permission of Nico, changed everyone's memories. To all but Nico she fell off a cliff to her death. Which many saw for real not realizing that there was a pond deep enough to save her fall or the fact that she hit the water as if she only jumped twenty feet. Kam had taken his fighter with him, so T'aa Kel left in hers hiding it in the old base that still had part of the launch way intact. She settled back in with her family, but without her father it wasn't the same. After two years she headed out into the belt working in the mines or in the space docks never staying in one place too long. As time went on she bought a beat up inter system transport and hauled whatever she could from one spot to another, and was ever ready to help out another spacer.

By 3964 Mand'alor started to attack systems inside of the Republic's borders. Slowly over the years T'aa Kel had been receiving dreams. Dark dreams of a galaxy in a bigger war than she could imagine. Then her dreams turned to the academy and the tomb of the Seven. When the dreams became too much she returned.

3964 BBY, six months before the Massacre on Serroco.

The transport groaned as it settled down on its landing gear. T'aa Kel felt a bit heavy as it had been several years since she had been on Arda. The ship was old, but still new to her, and it had cost her plenty of credits to get it fixed enough to head home. Nearly all her winnings to fix and fuel it up, but it was necessary to her plans. She smiled at the man who came out to greet her. She felt his confusion as to why a ship would land here of all places. She calmly went through her checks and let down the ramp fifteen minutes later. As she walked down the ramp the man's frown turned into a large grin. Showing her how much the last twelve years had changed him. A small part of her wondered if she would ever see him again. He was forty three one year older than she was. His head was half full of gray hair and he sported a fully gray beard to go with it.

"T'aa Kel, if I was any older I would think I was dreaming." Nico greeted. She smiled and hugged him. Then on a whim she kissed him and his shock made her giggle.

"Are you still dreaming?" she asked.

"Depends on if you are going to kiss me again?" he asked.

"Perhaps, but I will save that for later when there are not so many curious eyes." she teased. "How come there are so few students?"

"Not many send their children now. Most are raised as Mandalorians. They follow the Resol'nare and so they will not send them to become Kishi. We still get some students but mostly from former students that can see they have the gift. Even then they may only stay for a year or two." Nico explained. "But enough about the academy. Let us talk about you."

"Ah you know I have traveled a lot and seen a lot. Bought a ship traveled some more and now I have a knew ship. Meet the Kishi Goddess." T'aa Kel pointed to the ship. "And trust me she requires a lot of worship and I didn't name her."

"Owning her is still a risk, do you still have a bounty on your head?" he asked.

"Yes, but it is so low now that I would be surprised if a bounty hunter even knew my name. Plus I still don't think the Mandos understand what a Ilfirim really is." she explained. "Though I didn't come here for just a visit. I need to go down below."

"In the catacombs?" he asked. "Why?"

"Don't make me think you forgot, now have you?" she questioned.

"I don't think I am supposed to remember." he teased. Seeing as they were alone in the hallway she kissed him again this time he kissed back with a passion she missed. "Ah that place. Well I think I can sneak away for an hour or so."

"It may take longer, so we better pack a lunch." she suggested. Later she finally showed him the hidden door that lead to the Tomb of the Seven. His awe as she set up the lights and his shiver spoke volumes.

"Why does it feel so cold yet warm?" he asked.

"The Force is different from our Chi. Though we keep in balance for the same reasons. Many are taught the lightside and over time various darksiders have risen and fallen. If you follow the light or maintain balance you don't have to worry, but darksiders abuse the Force for status and power. The more power you gain the darker you get or so I figure." she explained. "Huine is named correctly as he was a darksider. Many of the others followed balance and Parkin and Toval followed the light. Their influence is here, but this thing Master Genon told me was a star map, and now I think I can read it. Help me with the gear."

"This feels even colder." he added.

"It contains the darkside. Very old the taint is." she stated. She plugged in a few cables and the device started to hum. As she hooked her data pad up it opened up and a hologram of the galaxy appeared. She silently spent nearly an hour recording the map until she was satisfied. She finally stood and stretched.

"So do you have what you need?" he asked.

"Perhaps, but this map is very old. It is going to take a while to figure out how old. My datapad was too short on memory so I need to get to my ship and compare this with the navicomp." she explained.

"Navicomp?" he asked.

"Oh sorry navigational computer. It contains star charts thousands of stars. Each with a pathway from one star to the next." she explained.

"So the only thing you came down here was for this map?" he asked.

"Not everything. I came back to give them their stuff back." T'aa Kel stated as she put away her datapad and then pulled out the seven holocrons and the seven lightsabers. Each one worked now though two had manufactured stones. Huine's was red and Toval's was now pale blue. Maybe some jedi would find them and learn their wisdom. She hadn't used her blades in a year, but she carried them everywhere, and she could put them together in five seconds if she needed to. "Okay let's go have a better lunch, some reunion and maybe a swim."

"Sounds like fun." he replied. It was and so was the rest of the week. T'aa Kel wished him well as she had one more spot to visit other than her family. The family visit lasted only a day. Her mother tried to set her up with a date within an hour of arriving. The last stop was interesting as she had to avoid a few patrols of training Mandos. She felt their shock as she blasted out of the old launch way. With them around she had feared her fighter wasn't there, but in he visions she knew it would be. The spot on her freighter she made for it fit well enough even the access tunnel sealed correctly after an hour of work. Her date arrived at the same time she blasted off to follow her visions.

A week later she had crossed over to the Republic side. She was still wondering why her mother insisted on her getting married.

"I am telling you Ren that they will attack her next." Malak warned. "We shouldn't be here. Nor should the Revanchist leaders."

"Captain Malak we are here to see what we can do to stop the Mandalorian threat." Ren stated. "Master Ferroh will take us to Cathar and we will see what the Mandalorians are capable of doing."

"Still we have met resistance and I am sure the council will act against us soon." Malak replied.

"Wait we have a listener." Ren warned. T'aa Kel shook her head and walked away. If they were that worried about being over heard they should have not stopped so close to the cafe she was at. "Can I talk to you for a second?" This guy was naïve and stupid. Then again she felt he was trying to be nice. Then again she felt his mind brush hers.

"Sorry I don't speak your language." she replied in a old dead language. She felt a bit more pressure from him and she pushed him out.

"I know you understand me. You can't fool me." Ren stated. I could arrest you and I don't think you would want that?" T'aa Kel laughed in his face.

"Of course I understand you, but you seem to be on the side of the law yourself. I know the laws on this station and you honey are breaking more of them as I am." she replied. "And next time Jetii stay out of my head."

"That is a Mandalorian word for Jedi." Malak added. She felt he was out of balance he leaned a bit to the dark while the other leaned to the light. Together they were balanced which she didn't expect.

"So what if it is? I know a lot of Mando'a. My planet was taken over by them some twelve years ago." she replied. "This made the one called Malak darken in hostility. Ren held up his hand and Malak could only seethe.

"Do you understand what they are doing? Do you support their war?" Ren asked.

"My people have fought for three millennium before Mand'alor came. Now we have had ten years of peace. That has never happened. I don't really care about the rest of the galaxy." T'aa Kel stated. "And I don't care what you said, but you on the other hand are interesting." She brushed the front of his robe and he blushed slightly as he stepped back. He felt her deception and her lust for him, and a strong curiosity.

"Where are you heading, spacer?" Ren asked. "Maybe we could hire your ship?"

"Tempting, but I don't see you having a need for a ship and I am heading the other way." she replied. "Heard there was a planet covered in buildings. Wanted to check it out."

"That sounds like Coruscant. That is a long journey for someone that is associated with the Mandalorians." Ren replied. "Plus you are pretty young to be traveling alone."

"Look honey I like you, but you are pretty blind. One I can feel you just as you can feel me. Two I'm way older than you, pup." She had enough of him and she walked off.

"We shouldn't let her go." Malak warned.

"No Malak. She is way more that she seems. I also noticed several pieces on her vest that if I am right form a lightsaber." Ren countered. "She might be from the first order, and she was baiting us. Let's go." T'aa Kel expected them to follow her, but she wasn't really surprised when they didn't. She had seen Malak in her dream, but without his lower jaw. He was heading for a bad end. The other was a mystery, he felt familiar but differently. Still she had a long way to go, and she didn't have time for a mystery.

Taris was alright from space,but she heard it wasn't that great of a place to visit. She thought she would find something here, but even the Force was quiet. From Taris she jumped from one system to the next. Following place she could get something to haul or gamble. She tried to play without using the Force, but she couldn't stop it completely. Still she was smart enough to win just enough to get her to the next system. Braxant Run had enough places to leave and places not to be. Then she docked on a shipyard orbiting the Ord Trasi.

"Hey there captain. I haven't seen a THX22 in decades and I am pretty old." the Zabrak stated. "Mind if I check her out?"

"If you have cargo or a maintenance request from me than you can, but why should I let you?" T'aa Kel questioned.

"Well you see I have one of those ships myself and out her parts are rare." He replied. He than blinked. "Why did I say that?"

"I thank you for your honesty, but know this. Inside is a Kath Hound I haven't fed him in a few days. He is really hungry." she warned. The Zabrak paled and quickly went somewhere else.

"Never seen Gakit run so fast from a looker like you." a human stated. "Name's Jit Sloan, customs inspector."

"I don't have anything to declare. Couldn't find anything to drag here." T'aa Kel stated.

"You have a Kath Hound so I disagree." he replied.

"Go ahead the hatch is open." she offered leaning against the docking ring.

"You first." he countered as four uniformed security walked up behind him. She rolled her eyes and walked into the tube and launched herself to the hatch. She opened it as he landed next to her.

"I lied about the hound. Figured it was a good threat." she stated. He smiled and went into the ship. T'aa watched the five inspect her vessel from the door.

"I am going to have to lock down your ship until you have some much needed repairs." he stated. "Plus you don't have the proper licenses or permits to haul cargo. That can be taken care of in the registration office, but you will have to take care of these fines first." He showed her his screen and growled.

"Ten thousand credits. That is pure theft." she argued. "I might as well have had Gakit help himself. I am traveling for personal reasons. I don't need those licenses if I don't transport anything."

"The repairs are mandatory I am afraid, but you will still need to visit the registration office." he stated. "How you were able to fly around in this buckle let alone survive is beyond me. Tell you what I could wait a bit on filing some of these. If you would be willing to have a meal." Now he had crossed a line. His offer was not just for a date, but a bribe as well. She had five thousand credits, but she didn't want to pay for anything than fuel and supplies. She sighed and rubbed her nose.

"Look you may have a nice thing her going, but I am not stupid. I really don't think you are either. I also know that I am very attractive to most humans, but I find you all smell like shit." she stated. One of the officers chuckled until another hit him. "Why don't you delete those fines and call this a close call." He looked at her and then laughed.

"You are really funny, but you are just as much as a human as I am." he replied. "And threatening me is worthy of arrest."

"I am Ilfirim, and I think I could get away with you falling cold." she threatened. "I'm so sorry I told them that I couldn't kiss them and he just forced himself on me. I told him my saliva was poisonous."

"Boss, I heard about some near humans that are like that." the one guard stated.

"Nerf shit." Jit cursed. He opened his mouth and she spit in his mouth. The for guards panicked and rushed out of the ship. Jit spit a few times and then he drew a blaster from his waist. T'aa Kel knocked it out of his hands and pressed him up on the bulkhead. She kissed him and he resisted. She was feeling his mind and finally got an opening. His resistance stopped and she backed up. After ten minutes he left her ship like nothing had happened. The four guards lowered their blasters as he waved them to follow. T'aa Kel walked out of the docking tube and headed for the nearest cantina. She needed a drink and a lot more credits. All the defects he found were needed and she had not really known. She planned to win big if there was a game on this station worth going to. She found her game. Four hours and it had finally came to an end.

"You need to match my bet." she stated. "Or throw out." The strange alien made some gurgling sound. From what she could figure it was its way of laughing.

"My master says that he is not done. He offers his ship the... Well there isn't a nice translation for the name in standard. Worth twenty five thousand credits." the droid stated. "The raise is five thousand so he raises twenty thousand."

"I only deal in credits. Tell him he that." she countered. The droid did and more of the gurgle laughter followed. The alien pulled out a holo and showed the ship. It looked better than hers, but that could have been from some advert if it wasn't for the same alien posing in front. Still that could have been years ago.

"I am sure we can come up with some agreement." the droid stated.

"Tell you what if I take the ship offer I would than have to offer my ship in return. With that said, tell him I look young, but I am not stupid. Match the raise or throw." T'aa Kel urged. The alien hissed and drew out a blaster. T'aa Kel leaned back and smiled. It rattled off a string of gurgles.

"I have watched you win hand after hand your pile got ever bigger even when you lost you didn't lose much." the droid stated. "Now you cheater will give me all. The credits the ship, and maybe you leave with your life."

"We have played for hours. If I was cheating I would have won a long time ago. You just can't win this one is all. Tell you what I will withdraw my raise and call. If you win I won't remove my raise, but if I win then we split the pot. A win win for you." she offered. She pushed him with her mind, but he didn't react. The crowd had backed up, but started trading bets to see who was going to die. T'aa Kel had put together one lightsaber, but she hoped she didn't have to use it. The alien nodded and this confused her for a second. He laid out his cards and T'aa Kel had to whistle. "Nice hand. Normally a winning hand, but not tonight." She laid down her hand and the crowd went silent. The alien laughed and this time she felt his mirth.

"My master wants the pot counted out evenly." the droid stated. "But first the cards must be counted." The droid took all the other cards and quickly laid them out. T'aa Kel saw the problem before the alien did as there wasn't the right combo of cards. The deck was missing cards and his hand was doubled for two cards and hers only one.

"I have not cheated, but someone has." she stated. "But I haven't and I don't think you have either. That leaves you." She pointed at the one who felt guilty. He had won a few hands, but he was easy to read even without the force. He made the mistake of counting his credits and watching the rest of the match.

"Now hold on I won fair and square. I only got five more than I brought with me." he replied. "Plus why stay if I was a cheat?"

"Cause you need your cards back." the droid revealed. The droid picked a device off his belt and scanned the cards. The extra cards went blank. In fact half the deck did as well. "I suggest he be searched for the other cards. My master only wears a belt and your hands never left the table until he drew a weapon. You are the only one that could have. Baggy long sleeves your hands never stopped drying themselves on you legs." Two other patrons grabbed him and dragged him out. T'aa Kel was wondering how this had happened. Then the droid handed her half of the pot. "My master would like you to come to his ship. The request is not optional. You will not be harmed." She looked at the droid and then at the alien and she suddenly felt that he was calm and she felt his touch. She chuckled and nodded.

His ship was just as clean as the picture. In fact it looked as stock and new as when it must have purchased. He offered her a seat on a functional stool near the food processor.

"This is a clean ship almost as if it rarely flew anywhere." she commented.

"That is true this ship is only used in official capacity. Master Kree'ee would like me to tell you he is a Jedi. He also wonders if you know that you can feel the force as well?"

"The Force and you are a jedi?" she replied wondering where this was going? "What do you want with me?"

"He would offer you a ride to Dantooine and to be tested. He feels that the path you are on will only lead to darkness. That your strength is better managed if you receive training." the droid stated. "Would you like to become a jedi?" T'aa Kel laughed as she shook her head.

"There is nothing your order can teach me that I don't already know." she stated. "I am going to Dantooine, but not to see the jedi. I assume there is an academy there? I am a Master Knight of Kishi. We use Chi or inner force." The jedi thought for a moment and then gurgle hissed out a reply.

"My master has never heard of such Force users, but you use the Force as he does. There is no other power, just the Force." the droid stated. "But he thanks you for listening and your honesty. Your innocence helped us greatly in finding the cheat."

"Why is a jedi so interested in a scoundrel that cheats. Don't you have other matters to attend to?" she asked.

"He is also wanted in the deaths of three jedi. His information will be very valuable." the droid replied. "He also wishes that you come and at least hear what the masters say."

"I'll think about it. I need to get back to my ship it needs some repairs." She finished her drink and left.

"Yes master that was a lightsaber she carried. Also she may have had another if those pieces fit together." the droid stated. His master said something else. "I do not foresee her wanting to talk to you again her answer was very direct."

T'aa Kel wondered all day about the strange jedi. If that was how the other jedi worked she wondered indeed. Most times the cheater died as soon as they were found out and she had not even noticed. Still she couldn't spend more thought on the matter. She then thought about Malak and Ren. They were jedi as well, but then again they didn't do much to warrant attention. The next day she fought a losing battle with the station techs as they replaced parts left and right. Her twenty grand take from the pot and her other winnings soon dwindled.

"Pretty good trick you played on me the last cycle." Jit stated from behind her. She jumped a bit as she whirled. "Surprised you even had a tech look at your ship let alone all this."

"You were right it needed to be done. Plus the ship needed a cleaning which cost one grand alone. This is the worst place to have work done." she replied. "Are you mad you are not dead?" she added the last piece wondering if it caught him off guard. It didn't as he only smiled.

"I had a talk with a certain individual. He convinced me to leave you alone. Plus here is the docs you need on this chip." he stated as he handed it over. "You need anything else give me a call and if you don't give me a personal call."

"You forget I am deadly to humans." she replied.

"You kissed me and spit on me I'm still here." he stated. "Though I never knew anyone so rude and teasing at the same time. I haven't even heard your name."

"T'aa Kel Clan Gant." she revealed and she added her clan name. She wondered if he would notice it referred to the Mandos?

"You are no Mandalorian. You lack the armor and the stance. Your too skinny and your nose is perfect. Haven't seen a Mandalorian without a crooked nose a short hair style or bulging muscles." he countered. "Oh one more thing. I hope that secondary ship you have doesn't have weapons on it. It would be a shame to confiscate both ships."

"This ship has no weapons. I have flown in and out of Republic territory. This is the first system in twenty that I have seen a warship, but I have seen plenty of other ships with many more weapons." she countered. "You wouldn't take a girl's only defense against pirates away would you?"

"A fighter is a bit much isn't it?" he asked.

"Not when this ship is the slowest in the galaxy it isn't." she countered.

"Well I got to go, but next time say you have high friends first. Your mission maybe secret, but unless it deals with me or this station I don't care and a single name would have done more." he said before he stepped into the tube. She thought to say something more, but she could chase after him. She sighed and then went back to seeing her credits vanish. Then again some of the stuff made her wonder why the Force didn't warn her?


	6. Chapter 6

Dantooine Jedi Enclave 3963 BBY

"Greetings Master T'aa Kel, my master sent me to welcome you to the Jedi Enclave." Kree'ee's droid stated.

"This is where the Jedi are? Not a very big city." she replied.

"There are many agricultural estates spread out over the world. The Jedi find this world peaceful." he replied. "I could go into a brief history summary."

"Please don't, the last time I allowed a droid to do that it talked for three hours." she countered. "I am not properly dressed for this climate. I am going to change." She went back into her ship, and serious thought about leaving, but she would have to come back here to refuel for the burn back out of the gravity well. For the first time she suddenly needed to wear her uniform. It was not much different from the Jedi robes yet allowed for a bit more freedom and didn't hide her figure like theirs did. Once she was dressed she didn't even think about how they would react to her wearing two lightsabers. She did take a while before she strapped on her Chi sword. The only thing that felt odd was the translator droid that was hooked on her belt and it spoke only to her ear. She tried one of the self aware ones and it had a very short life as she tossed it out of her ship as she blasted of one planet. This one was much better as its main directive was to only speak when a language not marked was spoken.

"Ah you are back I thought you would not return." he stated. "If you would follow me."

"Very well." she replied. Many of the starport residents looked her way. Her white and black outfit blended and contrasted with her red hair and her darker skin. Yet the few jedi bowed to her. She felt that odd, but at least she nodded back if she noticed. The droid talked the whole way, but she ignored him with little uh huh and Mhmm. The enclave was interesting and from what she could see a few trees grew out of the building.

"Excuse me padawan why are you not in the proper robes?" a jedi asked. "Those are not allowed and especially that sword."

"Do I really look like one of you? Do I seem lacking in bearing? Have I not looked different to you at all?" T'aa Kel questioned. "Or is the fact that you have never seen me before not make you wonder where your manners were? I am Master T'aa Kel of the Kishi Order from the Arda System. I am not a padawan of the Jedi Order. I am Ilfirim and of noble birth. I am not to be confused with some youngling."

"My apologies it is just that I felt you in the force and just assumed, Master Jedi." she replied.

"Master Kishi, is the proper spoken title unless you have been given their name." T'aa Kel stated with less scorn. Still she was tired of the assumptions.

"Master T'aa Kel my master has been waiting are you done demoralizing this female?" he asked.

"I guess though I was going to lift her up a bit." T'aa Kel replied. "But if she learned anything it will be not to assume anything of anyone." The Jedi looked confused for a moment and then she bowed. Meek she thought. Were all the Jedi meek? Master Kree'ee wasn't, but then she didn't speak with him long. The other two jedi she met seemed normal, but again she didn't see them for long. These jedi acted like children going to school. Sure her academy had moments like this, but every student had to run from place to place or jog. The greetings as she past even seemed honest, but almost a programmed nice. It wasn't until she entered a large training arena that she felt that they had some emotion as they spared each other. The library they passed had looked completely dead, robotic even. She wondered even more as some looked a bit shocked at the presence she projected. She wanted them to think she owned the place and it worked as they got out of her way. Even the droid tried to dodge, but T'aa Kel pushed him faster.

"Please the hall is crowded enough. It is not proper to rush." he stated.

"I am not trying to rush but to get you to move normally. These students lack discipline. They should know when to get out of the way, and why are we going through these halls? Is there not a faster way to Master Kree'ee?" She asked. "Or is this some fancy tour?"

"Oh my I thought you heard me as I started the tour. I should have asked, but my master wanted to show you the enclave." he replied. T'aa Kel chuckled and then sighed. Tuning out the droid wasn't exactly the best thing to have done.

"Which way to Master Kree'ee, and the shortest route?" she asked the droid pointed.

"This way." he replied.

"Clear the hall!" she yelled and smiled as it worked. She walked down the hall and the droid was hard pressed to follow.

"Oh my servos, they're getting hot." he complained, and droned on with excuses to the jedi as they passed. Wait you'll pass it." She stopped and waited for the droid to catch up. "This way and there is no rush."

"Ah Master Kree'ee the one you spoke has arrived I assume." Master Vandar stated. "I feel her impatience. I am Master Vandar Tokare. You have already met Master Kree'ee.

"Good to see you, yet you no longer look like the pilot I met." he added. "Sit I have tea already waiting."

"My master says..." the droid started.

"You can stop I have a translator." T'aa Kel interrupted him. "I am Master T'aa Kel of the Kishi Order, noble of the Kel family. Member of the Gant Clan under Mandalorian Law. Arda System. I decided since you force my hand in visiting this enclave I decided to do this formally. I also didn't want you to think I was a novice in the Force. Though on my world the outer Force has been hard to reach for centuries, so we developed our inner force called Chi."

"We have many issues with the Mandalorians." Master Vandar replied. "Can you explain why you are not fighting with your clan?"

"Because I am Kishi. Our people have fought wars with no peace." she stated and then explained much of her worlds history. From the Jedi gods to her godhood and the Mandalorian invasion, occupation, and integration. "That is the story of my world and how I came here."

"You are a goddess of your people?" Kree'ee asked.

"I was. Only a select few know I survived. I didn't know it then, but our actions prevented Mand'alor form destroying the rest of my country." She explained. "But I wonder if it should have happened."

"That is a strong feeling to wish that more tragedy happened." Vandar commented.

"True, but conflict has always made us stronger, but now with no threat of conflict in on system many are flocking to Mand'alor. His Great Crusade is taking our people and their history away. I didn't see this until just before I left." she explained. "But I do now."

"The lightsabers you carry are a symbol of our order. Their use reflect directly on our order. To prevent misuse we request that you surrender them to us." Vandar advised.

"Master Vandar I must decline. These are relics of our Order and my world. As the only one to be able to use them, I have by right claimed them. I am a direct descendant of all seven gods. Though the blades are unimportant, but the crystals I will never surrender to anyone." T'aa Kel refused. She unhooked both of them and took them apart in front of the two masters and the stone came free as the hilts rebuilt themselves. She placed the two crystals in the guard of her sword where other simple gems once set. "Is this enough?"

"Her skill and control is unmatched. Her sense in the Force is strong, stronger than I have ever felt in a student, let alone a master." Kree'ee remarked. "I also feel that she has never taken a life with these blades. Many jedi avoid that as well, but her age would have put her in such a position many times."

"I agree. Her training using the seven holocrons dangerous as it was was balanced by her training as Kishi, but I feel the darkside in you. That is a very dangerous path to walk." Vandar advised.

"Masters my whole order is based in balance. Without it you become so far separated from the normal that you act above the people. There is good and bad in all people. How you live your life and how you follow your own honor and compass is yours alone." T'aa Kel countered. "The tour gave me an opinion of your order that does not prepare them for the role you say you follow. I have been taught to fight, strategy, tactics, teamwork. How to take down, out , or kill the enemy or a criminal. I have faced danger, but more importantly stress on a daily basis. I have been in combat. Yet with everything else I have rejected power. I am of noble birth. It is my right to lead. I am Kishi and a Force user. That makes me a goddess in my people's eyes. Yet I revealed myself once and let them believe I was dead when I could have ruled my world, unquestioned with complete devotion. I have touched this darkside you talk about, but all it does is make me chilly. I might as well go back to my world if you think so lowly of me."

"Not at all Master Kel. You are very close to the Jedi in your way of thinking." Master Vandar stated. "Study our code and get to know us. You may find something you like and won't run away from."

"No master Vandar, I won't. I know the code and you do not follow it. You follow another weaker code." T'aa Kel disagreed. "Emotions, yet peace. Ignorance, yet knowledge. Passion, yet serenity. Chaos, yet harmony. Death, yet the Force. Balance through all things. Your code denies our emotions, it denies that we must continue to learn. Denies passion for without it we can not find serenity. Denies that without chaos there is no harmony. Rejects that death is part of the universe and of life. I will not weaken myself for a weak ideal. Yet you have your strengths start using them by showing others how to be strong. My people are strong. The Mandalorians are strong and if you face them you must be stronger."

T'aa Kel was finished and she walked out. She knew they would make such an offer, but to treat her like a weak child and to talk about her in front of her was an insult. She was surprised she did blow up at them. Though they didn't really make her angry. Just tired of people wanting something from her. She hoped she would never lose her fire as they have. Maybe they never had it to begin with?

"Did you notice that she only left the shells. She has all she needs to put the lightsabers back together." Master Kree'ee stated.

"That is the least of her worries." Vandar replied.


	7. Chapter 7

T'aa Kel wondered if they would follow after her, but she really didn't care she saw them as weak. How normal people could give them such reverence was beyond her. The fact they wanted the blades she carried just because they claimed the weapons as their own. Was enough not to believe they were anything like her order. Then again would she do the same if one of them came to her order? Perhaps, but she didn't want to speculate on something that would never happen. On her ship she quickly rounded up the parts she would need and within a hour she had her lightsabers back together. She crawled into the fighter and Aurektoo beeped and whistled a greeting. She shocked many at the spaceport as the two ships separated and she flew off. She broke the sound barrier over the enclave as she followed her senses. A few hours later she flew over the ruins and the chill feeling of the darkside passed through her and she knew this was the place it felt the same as the one on her world.

Approaching the large door she felt it even more. On her world it was faint compared to this one. The door felt the same to her and it opened once she reached out. The temple was much bigger than she saw from the air. Then this ancient droid blinked and whirred as it powered up. It spoke in a language that she or the droid couldn't understand.

"I do not understand and my droid lack your language in its memory." she replied. It started a different language, and again she didn't understand.

"That one is not know to me either. Maybe I need to teach you our language." T'aa Kel suggested. "Our Letters, A, B, C... ...X, Y, Z." From there she spoke every word that came to mind mainly before switching over to stories or even jokes. "Well I am getting tired of talking to this droid."

"I can reproduce any of the languages produced by the slaves of the builders. Communication was vital in the building of this temple. The builders made sure of this." the droid stated. Her droid translated this to her while it spoke.

"Interesting." T'aa Kel replied.

"You are not of the slave species, nor are you of the builders. What is your purpose here?" it asked.

"I found a star map on another planet. The only system I could match was this one. I seek out the other maps to better understand." T'aa Kel replied. "What is your purpose here?"

"I am the Overseer. The Builders programmed me to enforce discipline among the slaves while the monument to the power of the Star Forge was constructed. At the completion of the project all the slaves were executed. I was reprogrammed to serve should a Builder return in search of knowledge of the Star Forge." the droid explained.

"How long have you waited for a builder to return?" T'aa Kel asked. "It would make it easier to figure out the map I have."

"My chronological circuits have marked over ten full revolutions of this systems outermost planet around the sun since the Builders left." it explained.

"How many revolutions would that compare to the planet we are on?" T'aa Kel asked as she searched her datapad. "I don't have a comparison of reference."

"This planet would have gone through 20,000 full revolutions." it replied.

"That is a long time is there any chance that your programming has degraded?" she asked

"There is no mistake. The Builders constructed my circuitry using the Star Forge itself. My calculations are infallible." it explained.

"And these builders who are they and what is this Star Forge?" T'aa Kel asked.

"The Builders are the great master of the galaxy, the conquerors of all worlds, the rulers of the Infinite Empire, and the creators of the Star Forge. The empire of the Builders is infinite and everlasting. None can stand against their might and the Power of the Star Forge." the droid explained. "The Star Forge is the glory of the Builders, the apex of their infinite empire. It is a machine of invincible might, a tool of unstoppable conquest."

"That is not much of an explanation. Can you not give me what the Star Forge does?" she asked and it repeated the same sentence. "Okay how could I find out more about these builder and the Star Forge if you are not programmed with the information I seek and where is the star map? I feel it is here."

"You must prove yourself worthy. The sealed door behind me contains the secrets of the Star Forge. You must go first through this door and that one. Only if you succeed will the door remove its seal." it explained. "Enter the proving grounds to the east and the west. Within them those who can understand the will of the Builders can unlock their secrets and open the doors. If you fail you will be destroyed by the temple itself. More I am not programmed to say."

"Understood, but can you play back our full conversation in the language of the builders?" T'aa Kel asked. When it started the droid on her belt was set to record. She expected the Overseer to refuse, but it went through every word even using her voice as she explained her language and the stories. The droid beeped that it had everything it could and T'aa Kel was getting an impression of the language. She turned to the door on the east side and entered. She wasn't surprised as the old droid stood and fired at her. She easily avoid the fire as she sprinted to it and because she had paid attention to the other droid she quickly shut it down with her sword. The droid popped as she separated the upper section from the lower. Unable to target her the upper section shut down while the lower scurried off. Seeing the computer in the back she walked up to it while checking for any other surprises. The screen came alive and she took the droid off her belt so its little camera could see the screen.

"This must be the language of the Builders I have no data on this language." her droid stated.

"I don't find this odd you don't have more than a hundred languages." she replied. "Ah the screen has changed anything in your memory?"

"Still nothing of value. It may require more talking like you did with the old droid." it suggested. "Or could there be a port I could plug into?" The screen changed again but neither she nor the droid could understand. She looked for a port, but it wasn't close to the cables she had. Though it wasn't hard to remove the cover. Between what she knew and a few searches on her data pad she was able to wire up an interface that the datapad could link with. She hooked up the droid as well and spent the next ten minutes waiting while they talked with each other.

"Identify the three primary life giving seed world types." her droid asked. "Oceanic, Grassland, Desert, Volcanic, Arboreal, or Barren."

"Well that doesn't seem so hard. All those planets can have life on them but for a barren one it would be difficult Volcanic would have barely any life and a desert has life, but a pure sand one wouldn't. That leaves the last three which can have a variety of life on them." She replied and the droid agreed as she selected Oceanic, Grassland, and Arboreal. "That wasn't so hard. That was to unlock one of the seals. Download any data that you have access to I have a feeling we will expect the same on the other side." He droid went to work and nearly ten minutes went by before she disconnected everything. She chuckled as she saw the same droid in the west chamber. Again she thought of just rushing and taking it apart, but it felt dangerous to be close. Gripping it with the Force was difficult and it shouldn't have been. She got frustrated as it winged her shoulder. She never used her anger before or her pain, but this time she felt it was justified as she moved close enough to send out a chain of lightning. The colors changed from blue to red and then a bright yellow white as the droid exploded. Almost instantly the fire was snuffed out as a canister in the droid ruptured. From ten paces away she felt the chill of the gas.

"Good thing I stayed away." she mumbled to herself as she passed the wreckage. On the back wall was another computer and she hooked up her droid and the data pad first. "Okay let's see what this computer will ask." The screen changed as the two computers interfaced. Then the test question appeared.

"Identify the three primary death giving seed world types?" the screen showed. T'aa Kel entered in Desert, Barren, and Volcanic. "Death seal has been broken."

"Well that wasn't too hard at all. Download anything you can from this computer." she ordered her droid.

"All data is similar to the other computer." the droid stated. She unhooked it and went back to the main room. The center door opened as soon as she moved towards it. She expected another droid to block her way or another terminal, but she was mildly shocked to see another flower star map.

"This is what my dreams have been showing me." she said as she studied the map as it activated and a similar map appeared. She linked up her data pad and the image changed as the two maps synced together. She would have to transfer the data to her navicomp, but she knew she would gain more planets as the highlighted star systems counted out to ten. The other stars would be important as well as she had to compensate for stellar drift. Maybe the jedi could help her. Their library was quite large. She felt that she couldn't go to them with this not so long as she felt the darkness that this machine contained. She felt the urge to meditate right then and she did so. She focused and first handled her wound before going deep into her Chi and focusing on restoring her balance. The darkness leaked in and prevented her from restoration.

She then focused on the star map and sought its balance. As a machine of metal and circuitry it wasn't to hard to purge the dark stain. Her focus grew until it covered much of the temple like a wave it felt lighter and so she did it again and again until she felt it was neither like nor dark. She felt in balance again, so she got up and left. The Overseer droid was shutdown when she passed it and her questions died in her mind as she left the ancient monument. Flying back she scanned the rolling fields and the roaming wildlife. The huge fliers were a wonder to her as she felt it was impossible for such creatures to fly, but fly they did.

She flew over her ship and took the time needed to properly dock with her ship. The current wind made it difficult and she felt the need to steady the fighter with the force as well. Master Vandar was waiting for her as she felt his presence. She debated on just leaving, but something warned her she should at least talk to him.

"Ah Master Kel I am glad you decided to talk to me. I did some research in our records and two names came up. Jedi Knights Toval, and Huine were referenced a few times and left with a colony fleet 3o41 years ago. They took with them ten padawans as well. We thank you for adding to our knowledge of their history." he stated. "Do you have anything else that we could add?" T'aa Kel looked at him and knew he was here for more than he asked for.

"I only have one thing, but that is mostly on my world's history. Mostly legends about our gods and goddesses. Showing your Republic that your jedi became deities is something I don't believe will go over very well." T'aa Kel replied. "What are you truly here for?"

"I was meditating when I felt a change in the force. I am sure it isn't anything of major concern, but I feel you have had something to do with that." he revealed. "I was hoping you could explain."

"Master Vandar, I am not one of your knights. What I do concerns only my people and my world. I felt something on this planet and I corrected it. That is all that you have to worry about." she replied. "Your enclave need not worry itself, nor should you. Good luck with the war you will face."

"May the Force be with you." he stated.

"And may you find balance." she replied. Master Vandar waited until he could barely see her ship as it flew up. Her warning was heavy in the Force. The Mandalorians had just attacked Serroco. From what little he had heard so far the planet was nuked. A tragedy indeed and a start to a war that Jedi Knight Ren and Knight Alek with their Revanchist movement had been warning against for years. Hopefully he would be with the council on Coruscant when the team sent to collect Ren and Alek brought them back.

T'aa Kel spent the time it took to get to jump distance from the system. Updating the ancient map. Korriban, Kashyyyk, Tatooine, and Manaan were quickly identified along with her planet calling it GNE4296-34B4. The Republic knew of the system for centuries, but this made her wonder why they never went to the system or why didn't other governments or the big corporations? Their system was full of rich resources, surely that should have warranted some attention. Still she was glad in a way that the Republic didn't find her world. The navicomp beeped and she shut down the old map and plotted her course back to Ord Trasi. After passing that system she continued on using slower straighter lanes to link up with the Hydian Way. The closer she got the more she heard about the war and coming from a Mandalorian strong hold world was not a good thing at the edge of Republic space. At Skorrupon she won a small tournament and got her navicomp upgraded and she was glad as her trip down the Hydian Way was much faster than predicted with the old system.

She thought to visit Coruscant, but she had gone far enough out of her way. At Brentaal, then Fedalle she change routes. When she got to Kuat she was impressed with their large shipyards and it reminded her of home. Three months had passed until she landed on a small pad in the middle of a forest of Worskyr trees. She could feel so much life on this planet it was heady. Almost too much to bear without becoming high from the feeling. She had to focus on her Chi to calm the wild life force that she felt from the planet. Then she was able to leave her ship.

"Greetings traveler, do you bring anything for us?" a man in a uniform asked.

"My hold is full of personal cargo. I need fuel only and how long can I occupy this pad?" she asked.

"Well we don't get too much traffic here, but you will have to pay the docking fee before you can refuel. To do that you have to visit the Czerka headquarters down this path here." He stated. "You might want to visit the local supply shop if that sword is the only weapon you have. You might want a blaster or two as those beasts over there can be very dangerous." She looked at the Wookies and she felt their anger and their shame at the same time. All she felt from the man was disgust and greed.

"I don't see them as a problem." she replied. "I have no need of a blaster." She then headed to the office where her first sight was three of the Wookies in cages. Some strange collar wrapped around their necks and chains shackled their feet and hands.

"I would get to close to them. They'll rip your limbs off getting a chance." the clerk stated. "Make good slaves once you train them to behave. Shock collars do that nicely. You here to pick up a load of them, spacer?"

"I am looking for some sport. I heard this world has challenging wildlife." she replied.

"Hope you brought some friends and some big weapons." he suggested. "Got plenty of mean critters on the forest floor. Other than the Tach you won't find any of them friendly."

"I may need a guide. Are any of you qualified." she asked.

"A guide you will have to ask their chief. Well not those three as they are from some other tribe." he stated. "We enslave one of the locals we will have no end to trouble."

"I have a translator droid I will need a data card with their language on it." she replied.

"Well this droid has done his best to learn." he offered. "Hey tin can wake up."

"Why doesn't he have any arms?" she asked.

"Well they keep tearing them off." he answered. "Tell her why."

"Well I seem to lose my arms every time I ask them not to tear them off. I am sure I have the translation correct, but now they just act amused when I say it." the droid explained. He growled something in their language and the three Wookies showed their amusement.

"Down load what you have into my datapad." she ordered.

"I will do so, but you must pay the clerk first." the droid refused. She paid him and the docking fee. The droids spoke to each other as the down load happened. "Your droid is not very smart. He found nearly every phrase humorous."

"He would I don't allow him to talk. Except to translate." T'aa Kel replied.

"She is not afraid of us." One Wookie stated.

"We pull her arms off she will be" the second offered.

"we can't help pulling his arms off he is always asking for it." the third added.

"You might not be in those cages if you didn't pull his arms off." T'aa Kel stated.

"Wouldn't matter we'll pull your arms off if we could." second replied.

"You have lost your freedom. Why do you not accept it and save your honor?" she asked.

"You know nothing of our honor. You are one to lack honor, hairless one." the first hollered. "Let me out of this cage and I will rip you apart."

"You are beasts and not very smart. A hunter knows when to show his anger and when to wait for his prey." T'aa Kel replied. "You are acting as prey. Trapped animals. I guess you are not hunters."

"We are hunters we don't hunt our kind or yours, but if we are free we will hunt these slavers." the third stated.

"Then act like hunters and not prey." She countered. "So weak despite looking strong." The first two went nuts, but the third went quiet. Still all three felt the pain of their shock collars.

"I don't know what you said to those, beasts, but you need to leave now." the clerk threatened. She smiled as she left. He was afraid of them, but he was also naïve enough not to learn their language or even to treat them more than beasts. She had gained much in understanding them. Just like when she learned Aurebesh their language was becoming understandable the more she heard it. The long walk to the local village she listened to every Wookie she could. The Wookies guarded the paths at set intervals, and sometimes walked behind you until you came to the next set. A particularly long gap the Wookies didn't follow her. Two Kinrath dropped on to the walkway in front of T'aa Kel. The Wookies growl out their shock at the unusual attack though they also felt it was funny. T'aa Kel quickly used her lightsabers to cut both of the beasts up. The little droid tried to translate, but they were too far away. As she got closer it started to understand.

"She is like the one in the shadowlands" one stated.

"She has not earned our respect. Be wary of her" another replied. T'aa Kel was close enough now and she concentrated a bit as she used her datapad.

"I seek a hunter to guide me to the shadowlands." she growled in their language. It hurt her throat, but their surprise was felt. None of the slavers they tolerated tried to speak their language, but she had.

"I will guide you. I am Hanworr." he offered.

"I will accept. Can you lead me now or do you need time to prepare?" T'aa Kel inquired.

"I am ready now, but the shadowlands are for only the strongest." Hanworr stated.

"I have everything I need." T'aa Kel replied. Tapping her swords. This brought on some laughter, but she ignored it. The trip to the forest floor was long enough that she felt completely refreshed from meditating.

"You glow" Hanworr stated. "Are you a spirit as well?"

"I am flesh like you. I have an ability to do things very few can." T'aa Kel replied. "Lead on Hanworr." Hours passed as they moved and fought the beasts that attacked them. Then Hanworr stopped sniffing the air. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing I smell the one like you who lives here, He is darker, but with less hair." he replied. "He lives that way."

"I didn't come to visit." she countered by pointing the other direction. "What I seek I feel is that way."

"He could help us." Hanworr stated.

"You are my guide. I don't need two." T'aa Kel stated. Hanworr thought to reveal his reason, but she walked away. He followed her and a certain old man followed them. She was a puzzle to him and reminded him of someone he once knew. The more he spied on them the more he thought she was Nayama.

"Here is where we stop. This prevents us from going further." Hanworr stated. T'aa Kel looked at the large wall with the force barrier.

"Can you climb over?" she asked.

"I can, but I can't carry you." he replied.

"I don't need to climb." T'aa Kel stated just before she burst forward and jumped to the top of the wall. Hanworr shouted a battle cry and climbed up to her. She waited until he got there and jumped down off the fifteen meter wall. Jolee Bindo was surprised at her leap. Even in his younger years he never could Force jump higher than five meters. He saw Hanworr through the other side of the shield and his image of his dead wife faded from him as clarity set in. Still he would follow as he deactivated the shield. They were far a head and Jolee got stopped by more than one predator along the way.

"That is what I seek." T'aa Kel stated as she saw the star map. What made her smile was the machine next to it. It slowly activated as she hooked in her datapad and the droid. A holo appeared and she heard the strange language again. The droid whirred happily as it beeped and whistled.

"What machine is this?" Hanworr asked.

"This is a agricultural control interface of the Infinite Empire. The Builders designed this facility to produce food. An error occurred 241 years after last builder communication. Last Builder communication over 780 full rotations of the outer most planet of this system." the holo stated. It remained silent for awhile and her droid beeped and she put the earbud in.

"Your function is the bioforming of this planet yet it went wrong thousands of years ago. Can you have other data on the Builders and their language?"

"I have the complete language in my systems. Unlocking data files. Builder history and full purpose of this facility is restricted to the builders." the holo replied. T'aa Kel asked many questions until she came across information of the star map. Jolee watched from a distance as she did something with the machine. As he got closer he heard her talking, but he understood nothing of what she was saying. This was because T'aa Kel had slowly switched over to Rakatan speech. Certain words still failed her, but she knew enough. She then told her droid to download Galactic Standard and Aurebesh into its system before shutting the entire system down. She had the data she needed from the star map and a good portion of the language of the Builders.

Then Jolee watched as she started to meditate. He had seen jedi glow a little bit, but she flared suddenly. He watched as she changed colors.

"Ooh, shiny, not so swirly force." he stated. Hanworr backed away from her and the strange machines. Jolee couldn't help but to get closer as Hanworr backed away. Jolee realized what he was doing when Hanworr passed him.

"She is possessed old spirit" Hanworr stated.

"No she is using the Force and something else." Jolee replied.

"We must flee." Hanworr growled.

"No we are safe." Jolee countered. Then they both heard a fierce screech, followed by a loud roar and then the ground shook. Jolee looked back and saw the terentatek. "Okay now we run to her." Hanworr was just as fast as Jolee using the force to out run the beast. Hanworr used the terminal to climb up the machine and Jolee slid under it. The terentatek slammed into the machine and it barely moved.

"Glowing spirit you must move." Hanworr roared as he fell from the machine. He nearly fell on top of Jolee and they scrambled to their feet. The surrounding trunks gave them no place to move and the beast gave them no way to run out. It came around the edge. Jolee saw its drooling jaw filled with teeth and the darkside pulsed from the creature. He raised his lightsaber knowing he was no match for this beast. It growled as it came closer knowing its prey was cornered. Hanworr was in a panic as he clawed at the side of the trunk only to fall back as his claws ripped out chunks of rotting bark.

"I knew I should have stayed in bed." Jolee stated. "But no I had to listen to the itch in my head." The beast pounded the ground with one thick paw and then the other. He followed the light of the lightsaber with each slow step. Then it paused preparing to leap. It raised its head suddenly and roared as it was yanked backwards and Jolee was stunned as it flew high in the air and bounced off several trunks before falling out of sight.

"Old spirit look." Hanworr declared. Jolee caught the light winking out that surrounded T'aa Kel as she collapsed to the ground.

"She did that. Now that was unusual." Jolee wondered as they rushed to her side.

"She saved our lives while I was a coward. I owe her my life." Hanworr declared.

"Now don't go claiming a life debt, and I was as scared as you." Jolee replied. Hanworr picked T'aa Kel up and wrinkled his nose. The old spirit really did smell of fear. Hanworr sniffed the air and took off running back the way they came. The shield was still down as they raced through. Jolee touched the wall as he passed and the shield closed behind him. Neither of them stopped until they were both in his small home. "We are safe now. Lie her on my bed over there."

"She is not waking up. Heart going too slow." Hanworr replied. Jolee checked her out and he could find nothing wrong. Her body felt like it was healing itself from something.

"Hanworr, go get me these plants." Jolee requested giving him a verbal list of plants. He searched his stores as he began to cook along with the tea and syrup he was making. Once his meal was finished he dished himself out a bowl and then checked on her. Her nose twitched and she began this awful whine as her eye opened and focused on his bowl. "Now your awake you can stop that noise." She continued and it slowly came to Jolee that she was not awake as he reached out with the force he felt hunger. He brought the bowl closer and she started to snap at the bowl. He filled the spoon and the wailing stopped as her mouth was full of food. He chuckled as he emptied the bowl and when he walked away she closed her eyes. He watched her for nearly an hour before Hanworr returned. "Thank you Hanworr, but I feel I was a bit hasty."

"I did all that for nothing." he complained.

"No not everything." Jolee stated as he picked up certain roots and prepared them. When the female began to cry again Jolee gave her the tea root syrup.

"Will that heal her?" the Wookie asked.

"No it will wake her up." he replied.

"Ooo ayah!" T'aa Kel exclaimed. "Where on Arda am I?"

"Welcome to my home." Jolee replied. She looked at him and the Wookie.

"I pledge my life to you. You saved us from the death beast." Hanworr declared.

"Now didn't I tell you not to do that." Jolee scolded. "Now where was I? Ah yes I am Jolee Bindo. You are a very interesting jedi."

"I am T'aa Kel and I am no Jedi. I am a Kishi knight." she replied. "Why am I here the last thing I remember was at the computer. Where is my datapad? I can't leave without it."

"Relax it was around your neck when you collapsed." Jolee calmed her. "But how did you throw that beast?"

"I threw a beast? What beast?" she asked.

"A terentatek. A force creature of the darkside. Immune to most force powers and mental attacks." Jolee explained. "You just suddenly pulled on it and sent it flying while you were glowing."

"I remember restoring the balance and now I am here. How big was it?" she asked.

"As tall as the Wookie. I would say five tons." he guessed. "Not as big as a Bantha." She shook her head slowly.

"With that much weight I must of tore several muscles and from the pain in my arms I believe." T'aa Kel stated. "You pulled me out of a healing coma and it was not finished. I must heal." She focused and tried to meditate.

"I needed you awake. I think we deserve an explanation." Jolee demanded.

"You will get one when I have healed. My symbiote will not tolerate me being awake and I have to use my Chi to purge my body of whatever you gave me, and start the healing process again." she explained.

"The force can heal you." Jolee stated. "Use the Force. I can feel it in you."

"Let me rephrase. I need to regenerate the Force will let me heal, but my symbiote will want to regenerate the damaged areas." she countered. "There is no quicker way." Jolee sat back and he saw his tea spit up and the excess bleed out of her skin like sweat as she went back into the coma like state. Eight hours later and several feeding later she woke up again. She pointed to the pot as she walked over to the table. Hanworr was sleeping fitfully on the floor next to his bed.

"I take you want food?" he asked.

"Yes I am starving." she replied. He was full of questions, but he saved them until she had finished off two large bowls of stew.

"I have never seen any woman of your size eat so much at one time." he stated.

"It is a small part of being Ilfirim. We are constantly hungry. We eat twice as much as any normal human." T'aa Kel replied. "With the hunger we get faster reflexes, regenerative abilities, and we age very slowly if at all."

"How old are you?" Jolee asked. "I see a young girl. Barely an adult. Yet your eyes tell me differently."

"Forty four standard years. We Ilfirim live for hundreds of years. My father was three hundred when he died." she replied and she wondered why she told him? "I thank you for watching over me, but I must get back to my ship."

"Well now there is no hurry. Plus it is still night. Not that it makes much difference in the shadowlands. He will sleep for a few more hours. We can leave then." Jolee stated.

"I go alone. You can not go with me." she declared.

"Now that is going to be impossible with the Wookie there. He swore a life debt and you don't want to disgrace him by leaving." Jolee countered. "As far as me, well just say that I am tired of these woods."

"That will be a problem as my ship only carries me. The other cabin was converted into a storage room. Even if it wasn't that walking carpet wouldn't fit on the bunks." T'aa Kel explained. "I work alone."

"Now you just think about it. Plus I may just leave ya at the next big shiny planet I see." Jolee stated. "Now that you are awake you can watch me sleep for once." T'aa Kel looked away and Jolee left her alone. She thought to leave right then, but she was sure she wouldn't get up the elevator without Hanworr. She meditated for a bit and then went over the data on her pad while her droid babbled in the Rakata language. The Wookie woke up and T'aa Kel ignored him while he scavenged for so food. He took the entire pot and a large spoon.

"You may want to leave some for the old man." She suggested. "He may want to eat as well when he wakes up."

"I am hungry. He has plenty to eat here. If not we will give him more." he replied.

"Just saying it is rude." she added. Hanworr looked at the pot and then a bowl and filled the bowl before eating what was in the pot. She never saw anyone who could put away food faster or eat more than Ilfirim could. Then again he was very big.

"I'm still hungry." Hanworr stated once he finished. She giggled. "It is not funny."

"I think it is. Cook something else if you are still hungry, but that bowl you are not going to touch." T'aa Kel warned.

"I will." he stated, and she watched as he towered over the stove and made a racket every time he moved.

"Go sit down before you wake him." T'aa Kel ordered. "I'll make you something."

"You have never been to my planet. How could you cook?" he asked.

"I'll hold it up and you nod if it is edible." T'aa Kel replied and so she made another stew. She held things up while cutting the previous item. She saw his eyes go wide eat time she floated an item in front of him. It was as if he had never seen what she could do or a jedi. Maybe the old man didn't use his powers that way, but she did. Jolee continued to sleep and he stirred once Hanworr dug into the fresh stew. A half an hour later Jolee did get up.

"Now that smells really bad." he stated as he walked to the table.

"Don't blame me he was the one who picked each item." T'aa Kel replied. "But lucky for you I saved a bowl of the other stew."

"Thank the stars, and a good think too as it doesn't look like there is anything left." he commented after looking at his larder. "I can't believe you are eating the same thing."

"Why not I made it. I can stomach even rotten food if I had too. As long as I can keep it down." she revealed. "Another benefit of my symbiote."

"Then it is even more ironic that you two are together." Jolee stated as he ate his food. "Don't look at me. He is the one who gave a life debt."

"What is a life debt?" she asked.

"I am to protect you where ever you go. I will guard you like family." he explained. "I am in your debt."

"Does this last until you save my life?" she asked.

"No, It lasts until I think it is paid. Many life debts go on to guard children as well." he explained. "I expect this will be the case after many years. We live for a long time. Longer than you hairless ones."

"So I am stuck with you for the rest of my life. I don't think you understand that I may find it objectionable. I understand repaying a debt, but a life time obligation over a single event." T'aa Kel objected. "Plus I plan on out living you as my species lives for hundreds of years."

"As do we." Hanworr countered. This shut here down and for some reason it gave her a sense of relief knowing that the Ilfirim were not the only long lived beings. Master Vandar gave her the feeling he was very old, but she didn't know how old. The fact that he was now bonded to her was comforting. Jolee finished his food and spent only twenty minutes gathering up items to take with him. Mostly clothes and only a few small items. He had a lot of stuff and he could have taken more, but he didn't.


	8. Chapter 8

Hanworr went to his village and spoke of what she had done. Many of the Wookies were impressed with her. That Jolee was with her as well spoke as must as her actions. Only the chief didn't like her, but he couldn't go against what Hanworr said she did. Then again he was pleased that she would be taking the spirit man with her. Now he wouldn't get in the way again. A string of Wookies followed them back to her ship the Czerka security had a fit, but Jolee smoothed the way with each of them. Her hold was soon packed full of gifts from the clan. Stuff that they thought Hanworr would need. A lot of it was food which it had a good side.

"Now this is a ship I hadn't thought to see again. Reminds me of the ship I once used as a smuggler. Also that it had four cabins, not two." Jolee stated. "Should be right here and here." He pointed to two blank walls. "I bet they are still there."

"You were a smuggler?" T'aa Kel asked.

"Smuggler, jedi, exile, husband." he stated. "Been a lot of things when I was younger."

"Never thought a jedi would be a smuggler." she replied.

"Well now... wait you are not going to ask about me being married?" he wondered.

"Why? Is it unusual to be so?" She asked.

"Never mind and get some tools. Looks like we can take these panels off." he suggested. She felt his resistance in talking about it, so she let it drop.

"Well it looks like you are right." she said after the first plate slid to the side. "Doesn't look like it has been touched in years."

"No it hasn't, but why block them off. It is not like it wouldn't be discovered easily." Jolee replied. "Let's see what the other one looks like." The same was on the other side but this one was filled with crates. Hanworr carried on of the crates out and they opened it. Then Jolee opened one of the canisters and they saw this powder and it quickly turned color in the light. She than looked at the warning on the can not to open it in normal light.

"Spice and a lot of it. Pure too." Jolee stated. "You didn't know this was on board?"

"No I didn't, but what is spice?" she asked.

"A drug and a nasty one at that. Must be a couple million credits worth." he stated.

"We can get rid of it in the next port." she offered.

"You mean sell it? No we toss it out an airlock before we jump. No good would come of the credits you would earn and with you not knowing what it is you definitely wouldn't know who to sell it to." he explained. "Better to toss it."

"Then it is fine. We will keep the cases. Much of what Hanworr got could be stored in them if not I am sure we could sell the cases." she suggested.

"No these are special cases. Just for the purpose of moving spice. It all goes." Jolee said with a seriousness she hadn't seen. Once they were in space it didn't take long to dump each case. The powder floated next to the ship until she piloted it away. The low orbit wouldn't last long and the cases would burn up on reentry. "So where are you going next?"

"I am not sure. Manaan is closer than Tatooine, but it will take just as long to get there. Not sure if I want to wait until I am coming back this way." she contemplated.

"I wouldn't mind going to Manaan. They have excellent seafood." Jolee replied. "Plus it would be a stark difference seeing nothing but ocean. Then again Tatooine is a desert planet. Any other planets you need to go to?"

"Korriban, but that is in Mandalorian territory. I come from there, but I don't want to pass through the war zone." she stated. She saw his face get serious again, and she was sure he didn't like hearing the name.

"The home world of the Sith. A dark place indeed. I would suggest we don't go there ever." Jolee urged. "What war is going on now?"

"The Mandalorians have been fighting a war the last twelve thirteen years maybe longer. I know only that long since they attacked my world. They are on some war path looking for the ultimate battle." she explained. "My people have mostly changed to the Mandalorian ways. We truly were similar in thought. Though they killed a quarter billion of my people just to prove they could. A decade later a half billion have left and never come back."

Hmm, I heard nothing of them fighting a war. Not that I could have heard anything after I crashed on Kashyyyk." Jolee replied. "Nasty bunch."

"Why did you insist on coming with me?" T'aa Kel asked.

"You got a ship not very fast. Heh. I'd forgotten what engines sounded like. The closest thing to that on Kashyyyk is an uller in mating season. Ugh! Frightful." Jolee replied. T'aa Kel looked at him like did he just say that? Then she laughed.

"You are definitely not shy with words." she replied.

"I'm old. I'm allowed to be enigmatic when I want to be." he stated.

"I don't think enigmatic has anything to do with uller mating season." she replied.

"You know, you remind me of someone I knew ages ago. Pleasant enough fellow, great destiny... all of that." Jolee stated. "Breath like a Bantha."

"You're telling me my breath stinks?" T'aa asked, hiding a smile. "Or do you have another point?"

"Oh ho ho, very funny. Is it my fault that some people are so easily annoyed? They're like impatient little children. With blasters. Anyway, where was I? Oh, yes, Andor Vex, was his name." Jolee said. "The Force swirled around him like a hurricane, that's how great his destiny was."

"Swirled around him. What's so special about that?" she asked.

"Well sometimes swirling Force is just swirling Force. It gets us old jedi excited at our age so we go. Ooo, destiny! Well it turned out that poor Andor believed a wee bit too much in the infallibility of that destiny. That overconfidence turned out to be his downfall." Jolee explained.

"Are you comparing me to him?" she asked.

"I don't know. Are you overconfident? We're talking about Andor, remember?" Jolee paused and T'aa Kel smiled. "Let's see... oh, yes, Andor's downfall. I was pretty young myself, when it happened. At the time, I thought that Andor's destiny couldn't be more boring."

"Were you as charming as you are now?" she teased.

"Well, let's just say that I was a strapping young lad with a full head of hair and Coruscant was a village with a well." Jolee chuckled and T'aa giggled. "I was just about to abandon Andor to whatever the Force intended for him when his ship was overtaken by a Dimean warship. Now you probably never heard of the Dimeans, but at the time they were a nasty lot led by a nastier overlord named Kraat. Tall fellow, with big teeth. Kraat has us hauled onto the bridge of his ship for questioning, and that's when I knew that Andor's destiny was at hand." Jolee paused and T'aa Kel pulled the lever and sent the ship into hyperspace. Well, Andor decides that his destiny makes him invulnerable and starts making all sorts of demands. Free me now. I'm not answering questions, blah, blah, blah. Don't you know who I am? Kraat decides he has had enough and begins crushing Andor's neck. I told the boy he should have kept his mouth shut. I think he agreed too... or those could have been gurgling noises." she giggled. "Well... well, anyway. Finally, Kraat has enough of Andor and tosses him into this giant intake shaft. Andor gets sucked in and starts bouncing around, screaming. Maybe Andor hit something sensitive on the way down or just didn't agree with the reactor core. Next thing I know all the ship's alarms are ringing."

"That's odd." T'aa Kel added.

"Everyone panics and I run, barely making it to the ship in time before the explosion. Kraat dies and the Dimeans never quite recovered. Changed the political course of the entire sector for centuries to come. I'd call that quite a destiny, wouldn't you?" he asked.

"For a destiny he got the raw end of the deal, but stranger things have happened." T'aa Kel replied.

"Yes it was a great destiny but my throat is dry and you are making me cranky. Shoo." Jolee finished. T'aa Kel laughed.

"You are a sweat man, but you are in my cockpit, so you shoo if you don't want to talk any more." T'aa Kel countered. "I don't have any swirling Force around me either. Destiny is for those that have no direction in life." Jolee grunted and then chuckled as he left. T'aa Kel sat there a long time and almost believed she might have a destiny. It scared her to think of it. No she thought. I am old enough not to believe in such things. Still it kept creeping up in her thoughts. The weeks passed and it was strange to adjust to them being on the ship, but the longer they were there the more she realized she couldn't live without them.

System after system they stopped at refueled, and resupplied. Every chance she got she gambled enough for the next couple of jumps. Jolee didn't say a word about her gambling, but she thought he might each time she came back with a pile of credits.

Late 3963 BBY Dantooine

"The dark side is in this place. I can feel it." Malak stated. Revan paced before the door and then glared at Malak.

"Someone has been here recently. It was much stronger the last time I saw this place when I was a padawan." he countered. "Still I will find the Star Forge."

"Is this wise? The ancient Jedi sealed this place. If we pass this archway we can never go back." Malak feared. "The order will surely banish us."

"They will never know." Revan warned.

"Are the secrets of the Star Forge so valuable? Can its power be truly be worth the risk?" Malak questioned.

"The choice was ours to make, and we made in the first two rooms." Revan replied. "Powerful or not this Star Forge could change the Republic forever."

"There is one of the star maps, but it feels differently." Malak stated.

"It has been changed. Not the map but the Force has been balanced. No longer do I feel the dark side or the light just the force." Revan remarked. "I know this feeling. Where have I felt it before?"

"Look someone hooked a datapad to this machine." Malak reported. "There is someone else after the data, but this map has been changed."

"No, that would be not good." Revan replied.

"Not changed, but modified. They added another planet and it has modern coordinates." Malak stated. "But deep in Mandalorian territory."

"Then we need to get back to the fleet and get them to scout the system." Revan stated. "These systems will take a while to get to. We will need a faster ship."

Mid 3962 BBY Manaan

"Now isn't this something. You can smell the salt in the air." Jolee stated.

"I am hungry. I smell fish." Hanworr replied.

"Now you would think of food. Always hungry." Jolee stated. "We nearly ran out on that last leg of the trip."

"Jolee, leave him alone it was my fault I didn't order enough supplies." T'aa Kel stated.

"Well if you had done that before we were chased off of Cona. We would have had enough." Jolee scolded. "Sometimes I think it would have been better if I stayed on Kashyyyk."

"I don't think so. You felt bored on that planet." T'aa Kel countered. "Thirteen years is a long time to be stuck on a planet. Alone for most of it too."

"Well, it was peaceful." Jolee replied. "Ah this reminds me about... Hey where are you going?" Jolee complained as he watched them both walk away. He hurried to catch up. "You young people no patience."

"Jolee you are not much older than me and Hanworr is fifty years older than you." T'aa Kel replied. "Your stories are good, funny even, but leave them for the ship. This is not the time and we need to meet with that Selkath."

"Oh I get it mess with the old man." Jolee replied. She shot him a grin and walked into the cafe. She wondered which Selkath she was supposed to meet. They looked all alike and she hadn't learned their markings well enough to tell them apart. One suddenly stood and offered a seat.

"I expected you moments ago. I was thinking of leaving." she stated. "I am Kawata, I am a Jedi. You look like a Jedi, but you feel like one as well." She pointed first at Jolee as he still wore Jedi robes. T'aa Kel was dressed in a skinsuit that she found comfortable on ship and it gave here advantages while in a port. It showed her waist on each side, and other places free on coverage. The skirt hid one of those places, and a short vest hid another. Not that it would affect the Selkath at all.

"I am T'aa Kel Kishi Knight, and Jolee Bindo formerly of the Jedi Order, and Hanworr of Kashyyyk." she replied. "I heard you are the one we need to speak to to get a submersible."

"I can get you one, but I find it strange that you were sent to me?" Kawata replied. "Where do you wish to go?"

"It really isn't a place until we get there. It is a direction." T'aa Kel replied. "I am looking for an artifact that predates the Republic. Here I hope to find another piece of the puzzle."

"Is it at least close to this city?" Kawata asked.

"It is nearly under it. Not too far, but far enough not to be noticed." she replied.

"I need a location. Many of the Kolto harvesters have strict control over their areas. We can not enter them without specific permission." Kawata stated. "You must give me more."

"I can't not without being on top of it. I feel it. I feel its call. I must bring to it balance." T'aa Kel explained. This surprised her as her voice had changed. She sounded like Nira. "The galaxy is headed for darkness and these maps are the key." She wobbled a bit and had to grip the table hard.

"T'aa Kel are you alright?" Jolee asked.

"I'm okay. I can't explain now, but we are running out of time." T'aa Kel stated.

"I will take you there. I know what you seek." Kawata agreed. They all got up from the table and let the cafe. Only Hanworr noticed the hand imprints she left in the table.

Getting to the bottom of the sea bed wasn't too hard. Then again Wookies don't do very well underwater. Hanworr did nothing but complain.

"Will you stop already, Hanworr. You are not going to drown and you are not going to get wet." T'aa Kel stated. "This is just like any other airlock except under water."

"You should get your helmet on." Kawata urged.

"I warning you Hanworr don't touch anything." T'aa Kel threatened.

"I won't, I won't but hurry." Hanworr begged. She sealed her helmet and the chamber filled quickly once Jolee locked the hatch. The short drop to the floor was simple enough. Kawata handed her a personal motor and pointed.

"We go this way, yes?" she asked.

"Yes." T'aa Kel replied. "How can you sound the same underwater as well? I thought the water would change your voice?"

"It does, but your droid might be mimicking my voice." Underwater we use our full language." she explained. T'aa Kel nodded and moved over the floor a bit faster. She didn't expect to find the star map uncovered and free of debris, but there it was.

"Some one has been here." she stated. She touched the device and she felt two others had been there and some thing was familiar about them. Still she had to copy the map and see if she had enough data. The cable attached and the datapad started clicking as it copied the map. A few minutes later it disconnected and T'aa Kel stared at the map as it updated. Once it shut down she sank down to meditate. Kawata tapped her on the shoulder.

"Are you okay? This is no place to be I feel the darkside and it makes me uncomfortable." she worried.

"I have to do this I don't know why, but what I do know is that it is out of balance." she replied. "It doesn't take long." She let T'aa Kel go and watched over her. A few Firaxan sharks swam nearby, and seemed to get closer. Kawata felt suddenly what she was doing and she felt the darkside fade away. This was something she had never knew was possible. T'aa Kel cleansed the area of the darkside. She looked and saw her glowing through her suit. Then it faded as she stood.

"You pushed back the darkside, how?" she asked.

"I just can. It feels right to do so. Not sure if it will last, but it does for now." T'aa Kel replied. "My air is getting low."

"Then we shall leave" Kawata added. The walk back seemed faster than the walk there, or was it because she was wondering who had been there before them? The warning also bothered her. She felt that she needed to hurry. Once back on the surface they headed to a cantina.

"Well I saw something glowing out there was it another of those maps?" Jolee asked.

"Yes it was but so far we don't have enough data." T'aa Kel replied. "Look here, so far we have Manaan, Kashyyyk, Dantooine, and my home world Arda. Tatooine and Korriban are also present. Alzoc, Malastare, Raxus, Nirauan, and Varl are present, but so far I think they don't have anything for us as they are a different color, and smaller. Then again I could be wrong as my home world is the same color. I am hoping we don't have to go to Korriban, but Tatooine is next and I wonder if it will have enough."

"Then off to Tatooine I hope you brought some sun screen." Jolee stated as he chuckled.

"I am not going with you. My duty is here with my people and we don't do well on desert planets, but I believe a gift is in order." Kawata suggested. "I called my droid here and it would do much better on a ship." A T3 series droid rolls up and whistles. "You are better off on a ship as you are only active in the morning. T3-J7 is his designation."

We can't take him from you." T'aa Kel countered.

"You can and you will. TJ your new master is T'aa Kel here. Don't give her any trouble now." Kawata declared. "May the Force be with you."

"May you find balance." T'aa Kel replied.

"And with you." Jolee added. They watched her walk away.

"I am hungry." Hanworr stated.

"Then order yourself something." Jolee replied. "You are more than big enough."

"I tried the metal box didn't understand me." Hanworr countered.

"Pocket droid link with the server droid and see if you two can trade languages?" T'aa Kel requested. She listened and it said it couldn't. "Fine what did you want?" Hanworr let out a list of things to eat which she knew wasn't on the menu, but seeing what he did eat in the past she just ordered enough to fill his belly. He would either like it or not, but mostly he would eat it. Which he did and he complained the whole time.


	9. Chapter 9

Early 3361 BBY Tatoo System

"That's it." Hanworr stated. "The hyperdrive and the backup is done. Without a new system this ship is going no where." TJ beeped and whistled in agreement.

"No this ship can't be. It has taken me across the galaxy. How are we going to find another hyperdrive or a ship?" T'aa Kel wondered.

"Nothing last forever, but if there is a hyperdrive for this ship than the Force will guide us there." Jolee claimed.

"The ship is sound otherwise. It could still be sold to someone." T'aa Kel suggested. She didn't want to give up on the ship, but this system didn't look like it would have the parts. The ship was old in her area of the galaxy, and she had no idea here. "Okay let's burn for Tatooine. I want the tanks nearly empty by the time we land."

Two weeks later.

"This planet is too hot." Hanworr complained as they exited the Kishi Goddess.

"Well we may be here awhile so we will have to get used to it." T'aa Kel replied.

"Now this place brings back memories." Jolee mumbled.

"Were you here before?" T'aa Kel asked.

"Some place similar." he replied.

"Welcome to Anchorhead, Tatooine. There is a one time docking fee plus any fuel or minor repairs you may need. One the docking fee is received you will have full access to any authorized areas." the customs agent stated.

"Very well, but we need major repairs and I will need the locations of all the repair and parts dealers in the city." she replied while handing over the fee. "Or anyone willing to sell me a ship if the price is right." The agent grinned, but T'aa Kel knew what he had to say wasn't very good.

"Plenty of junk dealers, but I doubt you will find anything for that ship. Then again I could be wrong." he replied. "What is wrong with it?"

"Critical hyperdrive systems failure. Would need a whole new unit." T'aa Kel replied. "If not then it will be just fine for in system use."

"Well, Phot Kann is the one to see. He handles any major overhauls." the agent replied. "Best I can do."

"Thank you." she added. They walked out of the dock and onto the busy street.

"This place looks like it is busy, but I would still keep my guard up." Jolee stated. "Is the ship locked up tight?"

"I locked it no one getting in" Hanworr replied. That was good enough for T'aa Kel. The junk dealer wasn't too hard to find as he had multiple ad boards and docks. They walked up to a Zabrak who was directing a small group of mechanics.

"Hello I am looking for Phot Kann." T'aa Kel asked.

"That is I. How may I assist you?" Phot asked.

"I am berthed in bay 37 and we had a critical hyperdrive failure. TJ can give you the report and ship info." she stated. He looked over the data and nodded a few times before shaking his head.

"I have the hyperdrive you need in another ship. Problem is that ship doesn't fly and yours does. They build these ships thinking you would never have to replace the whole system, so the only thing I can do is strip yours and rebuild the other one."

"How long would that take?" she asked.

"A year or two. Unless you got the creds to hire your own team. Six months at best. Both craft are old and you're talking about a full restoration for a ship not worth a quarter of the cost." Phot explained. "But I could buy it from you and you could catch a transport off this rock in a week."

"Okay then do you have any ships that do work around my ships size? With the same or better capacity?" T'aa Kel asked.

"I do have a few nothing really long haul. Range about twenty five light. Your ship can do what two hundred?" he wondered.

"It used to do about one fifty." T'aa Kel replied. "Any thing in that range?"

"No sorry, and no one else would either. This is not a place to sell or buy a ship. You're better of with a liner to a better system." he suggested. "Though credits do talk you could talk someone out of their ship. Though that might run into more problems than ya need."

"I'll keep it in mind." she stated. "Hanworr can go back and move the ship here. Tell me the bay and I'll tell him. Plus I still need to get all our supplies off the ship as well and into cool storage. Plus my personal landing craft."

"You have a landing craft attached to the ship. Wow, haven't seen one of those ships that still had one." Phot stated.

"It doesn't have the stock one." she replied. "That might come with if we have to hitch a liner, but it will cost you."

"Cost me? What is it?" he asked.

"An antique starfighter. Missing the missiles, but the guns work." she revealed. "I will do what I can to keep it as it is three millennium old."

"Ya I would keep it as well. Good luck to you and bring the ship by at anytime. Will have my techs go over it and confirm what went wrong." Phot stated.

"Hanworr go get the ship. Stay with it and don't let them in the cabins or the hold." she ordered.

"We'll need to get in the hold." Phot protested.

"No it is in vacuum, as most of the stuff in it will spoil if not kept that way. Plus it saved me from a bunch of Gizka since it killed them. Some idiot loaded them onto the ship. I might even find a buyer for them. If any being could eat them." T'aa Kel explained more to herself then to him.

"Very well." Phot replied. "Can I at least look at the fighter?"

"Actually no, I will be using it as soon as the ship is moved to here. You can see it take off and return. It flies like a bird." she stated. "A very fast one."

"Very well." Phot replied. They waited for Hanworr to bring the ship in. Once he landed the Zabrak followed them onto the ship. She felt that he was very excited to get the ship. Almost too excited. She didn't feel any dishonesty from him, but than again he could be resistant.

"Jolee it would be tight, but I could take you with me." T'aa Kel suggested as she climbed into the cockpit.

"My old bones in there, no thank you." he replied. "But don't do anything that will get you hurt or killed. Come back and we will all go out there together. Scout first."

"Will do, but I don't know what I'll find. Keep the comms open I might just be able to let you know." She stated as the hatch closed. She eased the craft out and hovered for a few seconds before blasting away. Phot Kann grinned from ear to ear.

"Now you don't see that every day." he exclaimed. "She don't know it, but she has the largest navy on this rock."

"I assume so. Who would attack this planet?" Jolee replied.

Tatooine was a true barren desert. Very few oases or vegetation at all. The rolling dunes were like nothing she had seen before. The place she felt was found within the first hour. She flew her fighter inside the cave it was so big, and a good thing as there was this huge lizard in the cave. She almost felt sorry for the animal as she pulled the trigger on her cannons. It dropped to the floor after two shots and she then landed. Debris was all over the cave. Previous travelers trying to find a safe place only to find their death. At the back of the cave was a tunnel that lead into a similar monument to the one on Dantooine. This one had no active droids or door locks. The star map powered up as she attached the datapad, and it took nearly an hour for the map to change. When it did she inhaled sharply.

"That is where this leads to." she said to herself. Smiling she sat down and cleansed the star map. Nearly back in Anchorhead she floated above the city and looked down at the many docking bays. She spotted a ship that looked like the symbol for three. From what she could tell it had been sitting there for awhile. She landed the fighter near her transport and jumped down smiling.

"Well it looks like things went well." Jolee stated.

"Better than well. Hanworr hurry and get that sack out of the ship we're having dragon tonight." she yelled. Nearly every tech in hearing range came looking. Hanworr pulled out the sacks of meat and he was stumbling as he carried them.

"So much meat. I can barely hold back." he stated.

"That is a lot of meat. I have some cooks and the crew loves to cook in that pit every now and again. You have plenty." Phot suggested.

"Then get cooking cause that is why I brought it back." T'aa Kel explained. "Damn beast was twenty meters long, and I found this." She held up a pearl.

"A Krayt Dragon pearl very rare." Phot stated. "I am surprised you didn't get hurt."

"Well it wasn't very hard with those guns." she replied. Phot and few others laughed. I also saw something just before I landed a ship that looked like this." She drew a rough diagram of the ship.

"Ah that one. A Dynamic class freighter. It is one of the first that they made. The Republic Navy has most of them, but this one made its way here. It is impounded until the pilot can return with the funds to pay for the repairs. He has been gone for six months, so I might consider selling it, but I doubt you have the funds if you were in that bucket. That is why I didn't offer it to you."

"How much?" she asked.

"One hundred thousand Republic credits." Phot declared. "So you see..."

"I'll take it, but for that price you will add a launch rig for my fighter. Refuel it with the best and make sure my supplies make it in the cargo hold." T'aa Kel replied.

"I'll trade it for the fighter." he countered.

"No deal." she replied as she felt his greed sky rocket. "That fighter is priceless."

"I could take it from you." Phot threatened.

"How about I leave you alive." she threatened. The snap hiss of a lightsaber made him look down.

"T'aa that is not a good idea. A Jedi doesn't threaten." Jolee warned as nearly every being was now focused on her.

"I will make this very clear I don't threaten, but since you threatened me and my crew I will promise you that none of you will survive." T'aa Kel stated. "I like you, so it would be a bit hard to fight you. Two I think you will deal fairly with me, so are we going to attack each other or are we going to have a feast and celebrate a fair deal."

"You're jedi, you should have said something." Phot replied. "My family owes them a lot. If it wasn't for them I wouldn't be here. I accept the deal and we will work exclusively on the modifications." The lightsaber was gone faster than it came out. Jolee still gave her a sour look, but soon he was hounded with requests for his adventures.

"Now let's see. Normally I don't talk about this, but during the..." Jolee went on and on while everyone ate.

"So we have a deal and an interesting evening."Phot Kann stated. "I was wondering if you Jedi are all so resistant to having a bit of personal fun?"

"Phot you are handsome, but I am not a Jedi. Still you threatened me." T'aa Kel replied.

"True, but that will make it that much more enticing." he teased her neck with a finger.

"Hmm, I think I know exactly what you are thinking." she replied and pulled him down for a kiss. They then walked off to his residence. He was strong, wild, dominant, and he was also tender, and sharing. T'aa Kel was reeled in and let go over and over. They shared a night that most only dreamed of yet in the morning there wasn't anything there. Sure she thought if they stayed together there was a chance to make something of a life together, but it was an equally usage of each other. She knew his type. He liked beautiful women, controllable, malleable, yet he would grow tired of them and go on. She challenged him as she took control. That is what he didn't like, but it excited him.

The next morning as promised his crew started on the changes to the ship, 34-P7JK registry number. She wondered what its name was but she couldn't find one. Tatooine didn't have any birds that she knew of, but the second morning over looking the city she saw a solitary bird in the sky.

"Phot what bird is that?" she asked.

"That is an Ebon Hawk. It escaped its owner a few years back." he replied. "I am surprised it still lives, but there is enough small vermin for it to survive. In away it is tragic as he searches for a mate."

"Then it would be a good name for a ship. Ebon Hawk will be the name of my new ship." she declared.

"And I thought my name would go on the ship." he teased, half serious.

"You are good, and I love how you make me feel, but the Ebon Hawk is a bit too small for your ego." she counter teased. He tossed a pillow at her and she giggled. She looked up again and she frowned as a large ship came down. It was easy to the Republic Navy symbol on the ship even if the fighters flying escort didn't give it away.

"So, you want some more?" he asked.

"No, tonight may be, I think." she replied. She felt someone or should she say two someone's. It was the same feeling she had on Manaan except it was much stronger now. She thought back and remembered their names Ren and Malak.

On the bridge of the Harriet Revan looked out on the bustling town of Anchorhead. He suddenly felt someone or something familiar and then as quick as it was there it was gone. He knew that when he found the next map to the star forge he would feel the other had changed it. Each one he had gone to two had been changed. Dantooine and Kashyyyk. Whoever was also searching for the star forge was a threat yet all his connections in the Navy resulted in nothing. Even his inquiries at the enclave revealed nothing about this person. Not that he could have asked directly. Here he suddenly felt that he may just find the person. He smiled under his mask. Yes this will be the place.

"General Revan we have found a large group of natives surrounding a cave." the comms officer reported. "Could be important."

"Then move the ship in that direction. We should be large enough to scare them off. Commander Malak go make sure our shuttle is ready." Revan ordered.

"As you wish, Master." Malak replied. Revan returned to the central screen that was slowly moving over the city. He knew who ever his competition was they were still in the city.

"Send out patrols through the city. Lock down all ships. Keep the fighters flying cover. I want no ships leaving this area until after we are gone." Revan ordered. Then he spun and headed off the bridge.

"Master Kann they just locked down the city." C2H3 came in and reported.

"Thank you. Has breakfast been set?" Phot asked.

"Yes master, shall the food be uncovered?" C2H3 asked.

"In a few minutes we still have to dress." he replied.

"Very well, master." The droid turned and walked out as quietly as it entered.

"Good thing we were not busy. That droid is a bit creepy." T'aa Kel stated.

"I like it. It keeps my guests on their toes. More than once has his silence been useful." Phot replied. "This lock down is not going to go over very well. Czerka will raise plenty of complaints, but it will also piss off The Exchange." Phot explained. "They don't realize they can't just move in here and shut down the city like that."

"As you said before if my fighter was the only navy in town there is not much anyone could do about them." T'aa Kel replied. "I counted twenty four fighters and four other light corvettes. Come we need to finish my ship. I have a feeling they are after the same thing I was. I need to leave before they figure out I am still here."

"I think you should tell me what you are after. This is concerning me after all." he requested.

"No it doesn't. All you know is we needed a ship. You know nothing else and that is for the best." T'aa Kel stated. "Come our breakfast is getting cold." He stared at the floor for a moment and then at her. She was a mystery to him and it was what attracted him to her. He never met someone who was so young looking act so much older almost as if she was older than his thirty years. Every moment with her was different. Some times she acted innocent and shy other times she was demanding, experienced. You could tell how a person was when you shared a bed together, but he still hadn't figured her out. She knew this was just for mutual benefit, but sometimes it felt as she was in love and at other times she was using him. That was the most confusing about her. If he wasn't careful he might fall for her.

"The natives are called sand people they scattered from here quickly." Malak stated. "Here is the star map and it has been recently used."

"I feel it has lost the taint of the darkside. It has been cleansed." Revan replied. The device opened up and he compared his data to what it showed. "We need one more star map, but the other one may yet have the data they need."

"If they are still here than we will take it from them." Malak growled. "I can feel our victory."

"It doesn't matter we must return to the war front. Korriban is far behind enemy lines. We will have to win the war just to get to it." Revan stated. "Still we will see who has arrived recently."

"Hanworr how is the modifications coming alone?" T'aa Kel inquired.

"Faster than yesterday. Your fighter is nested." he replied. "Supplies are being loaded and we will soon refuel."

"Good, but I am doubling the crew. This ship needs to be finished sooner than later." Phot Kann ordered. "I have a bad feeling about these Republic troops. They don't act like soldiers more like thugs. Those we have plenty of here."

"Soldiers are the same. They don't have any authority here, so they have to show more force." Jolee suggested. "It will calm down once the city accepts them."

"This city is rough as the sand. The people here will rub back soon enough, and those soldiers will not like it. With the Exchange here I am surprised we haven't seen an attack or two." Phot stated. "They poke their nose in the wrong spot then they will."

"What will you do if they come here?" Jolee asked.

"They already have, but I have been keeping them out." he replied. "But they can still fly above." To add to his point a droid flew overhead. T'aa Kel looked up and she had a feeling it was looking back at her. A sudden urge made her swat the droid away, and it spun away barely missing the tower she aimed it at. Jolee frowned at her, but he didn't say anything.

"Hanworr get the ship ready to fly we may need to stop at anytime and run for it." T'aa Kel ordered. "Can my fighter launch and recover quickly?"

"It can, but it still takes a minute. Better not to fly it out. We need another being or two to run the turrets if we use them." Hanworr suggested. "I don't suggest we run. Better to fight."

"That is a small Republic fleet. They have more troops than we could handle plus I don't want to get Phot Kann's people involved. They are not soldiers." T'aa Kel stated. "Better to run. Plus he told me the Ebon Hawk is as fast as those fighters."

"I know a few that would help you there." Phot suggested. "C2H3 find Pala Mitt'Ayehe and Pash Fallon I got the ride they needed."

"I need people that can shoot." T'aa Kel argued. "Can they do that at least?"

"Not so sure about Pala, but Pash is one of the locals. He is an excellent shot both with a rifle and in a landspeeder. Pretty sure he can figure out the turret pretty quick." Phot replied. "Pala is young, but she is a damn good mechanic and you will need her. She can slice too."

"I could use the help. These ships are a struggle to fix" Hanworr added. The air rumbled as one of the cruisers hovered over head. T'aa Kel felt that familiar feeling. They had returned. One angry and the other controlled, but his anger was muted.

"It is time to leave." she stated. "Hanworr get going. TJ you get on board as well." At that time a Twilek and a human followed C2H3 they carried large duffel bags. The female looked about sixteen and the boy not much older yet she felt something about both of them. "You two this isn't a free ride. You will work on my ship."

"I will be honored, master." Pala replied.

"Not afraid of work. Anything is better than this planet." Pash replied. "You sure that thing can fly?"

"You're about to find out, young one." Jolee stated. "Go on now shoo!" Pala giggled and Pash rolled his eyes.

"Does the baldy come with a mute button?" Pash asked. T'aa Kel frowned, but she had to subdue a smile at the way Jolee's face wrinkled up.

"Great you sure know how to pick them." Jolee complained. "Insufferable kids."

"You were a kid once yourself." T'aa Kel countered.

"You too sometimes." Jolee replied. "All too young to know better."

"We have bigger things to worry about." Phot stated as a squad of Republic troops entered his yard. "Get off my property! You have no authority here!"

"Are you Phot Kann?" the officer asked.

"I am now get out." he ordered.

"We are here to lock down any of your working ships. If you don't think we have any authority here than you can bring it up with Jedi General Revan or Commander Malak. They are on their way now. T'aa Kel now knew exactly who was trying to do the same thing as her and she remembered the day she met them.

"Well again you have no authority here. This planet is not part of the Republic and there is only one law, Corporate Law. This is my business so my law is the only authority here. Go push those Czerka people around not me." Phot Kann argued.

"Don't make this difficult you really think you can fight Republic troops?" Jolee questioned.

"Boys time to push these Republic troops out!" Phot yelled. Fifty heads popped up or revealed themselves. Along with ten battle droids which T'aa Kel never noticed. "Care to argue now, Lieutenant?" The officer chuckled.

"Well I thought you would have a little army here. That is why I brought some friends too." he countered. "They however are a bit farther away and the ones here are stealthed. You have an entire company surrounding you, but you don't have to worry about them." T'aa Kel felt them before she saw them round the gate. She recognized Malak easily, but Ren was wearing a mask and his robes were all black. They both felt far out of balance. They had delved too far into the darkside, but she felt something else a darker stain on them. She felt their strength.

"They're not jedi, they're Sith." Jolee said quietly. "We may have to fight get ready."

"I am." T'aa Kel replied as she drew on her Chi and the Force at the same time.

"Greetings I am Revan and there is no need for this confrontation." he stated. A few of Phot's closer men relaxed. He glared at the ones who did and they put their guard back up. "I am her for only one thing to talk."

"Then talk, but first tell your goons to leave. No one is locking down my ships." Phot demanded.

"Oh them well I am a general and they do love protecting their officers." Revan stated. "I really want to talk to those two. I feel I have met at least one of you."

"I don't have anything to say to you, follower of Huine." T'aa Kel stated in Ardanese, and she added a bit of Mando'a. "Usen'ye norac bah gar tsad droten, Darjetii." (Go away back to your Republic, none Jedi.)

"I barely understood the first part, but I understand Mandalorian well enough." Revan replied. "I didn't know Mandies were way out here, or that they use the Force as well. Looks like Demigol has succeeded. No matter, now this is Republic business." Revan nodded and their lightsabers dropped into their hands.

"I don't know who you are talking about. It also seems that you want to fight more than talk. Still a shame that you are hiding that handsome face, Ren." T'aa Kel stated as her blades slid into her hands. "But be warned I am a Master Knight of the Kishi Order. Master of the six forms. The eighth Goddess of Arda. Taught by the Seven Gods of Arda directly. Your troops and your blades are no match for me." The wind picked up the more she spoke and soon the Republic troops had a difficult time standing in place. The ones using stealth generators were also revealed by the sand shorting out their shields. Malak frowned as he squinted.

"It appears you want to fight as well." Revan replied. She could feel him smiling behind his mask. She also felt his thoughts wander randomly. He was also touching her mind. She smiled and fired off a series of memories of her in the heat of lust while erecting a tower of will. She felt both their minds reeled and all their troops as well. Her telekinetic, telepathic attacks froze them all in place. Malak went to his knees while Revan growled. She felt his simple mental shield strengthen and was replaced with a proper barrier as he ignited his lightsaber. His purple blade snap hissed and hummed. For many it was the only thing they could hear.

"Have you had enough?" T'aa Kel asked.

"You are strong in the Force, but I feel you are weakening. You can't keep this up forever. Soon you will have to do more than reveal your lusts, and blast us with sand." Revan stated. "Let's see how good you really are!" His attack was sudden. His style rapid and ever changing. T'aa Kel had no problem dodging and finally she smiled as her blades came to life. After a minute her sand storm quieted yet neither side reacted as they watched the blinding exchange of blade work. To see two Force users in battle was to see two balls of conflicting light. Revan's purple blade mixed in with T'aa Kel's blue and bronze blades. Malak recovered and tried to join the fight, but Jolee blocked him. Malak's red blade competed with Jolee's green. Phot and his people backed away as well as the Republic troops. Leaving the four plenty of room for their battle. T'aa Kel didn't just use her blades in the fight and neither did Jolee. Revan and Malak also added Force attacks to counter theirs. Minutes passed by in a heartbeat yet to T'aa Kel, time was nearly stopped. She was tiring and Revan was just getting stronger. Malak was a ball of hatred that Jolee was barely able to contain. She felt he would go down soon.

The Ebon Hawk rose in the air and flew over to the fight. Hanworr watched the fight and then fired at the two attacking T'aa Kel. They both tumbled back in a series of jumps. He saw T'aa Kel light up as she released two large white balls of energy at them both. Jolee looked up and jumped into the open ramp of the ship and T'aa Kel was right behind him as Revan and Malak blocked the blasts as they were pushed back. T'aa Kel saluted Revan as he looked up with a blown kiss. He bowed as the ramp closed.

"Get this bucket going." she ordered as she ran into the cockpit.

"We have company." Hanworr reported as two fighters shot at the ship.

"Pala and Pash time to earn your keep." T'aa Kel ordered over the comms.

"We're on it." Pash replied as both cannons fired at the fighters. T'aa Kel took the controls and pushed the ship to max speed. She hugged the terrain ans she got a feel for the ship. It reacted like a fighter just a little sluggish. A few blasts pushed her nearly into the sand. Hanworr growled.

"Those cruisers are firing at us." Pash reported.

"They won't be a problem soon you just keep those fighters off of us." T'aa Kel ordered.

"Oh my I don't think I should have entered this ship." C2H3 stated. TJ whistled out a laugh as he locked himself in watching the droid fall over.

"I should have gone to the cockpit." Jolee mumbled as he caught the droid with the Force and sent him in the office room. The door slammed shut and the droid could no longer be heard except for the banging.

"Alright let's see if they left anyone upstairs." T'aa Kel stated as she rocketed straight up. The ship boomed as it picked up escape velocity. Then the shaking and vibrations calmed almost to nothing as they reached orbit. One of the cruisers fired at them, but their shots went wide as the atmosphere altered the trajectory of their fire. The same two fighters continued to dodge and fire at them. Pala whooped as she hit one and the other was soon left behind as it remained with his wingman's vector. Second later Hanworr pushed the lever and the ship jumped.


	10. Chapter 10

Revan stormed onto the bridge and the crew got out of his way. One was too slow and he flew into a bulkhead at a flick of Revan's finger.

"Captain were you able to trace their jump?" Revan asked.

"General we were not, but they won't be able to out run us. There is only one jump point out of here and we are soon to follow." the captain reported. "We'll be waiting for them there." Revan sighed. The captain was right in his assumption, but he was sure they wouldn't be there. Hours later the small fleet came out of hyperspace and just as their sensors came fully on line they detected another jump only one light minute ahead of them.

"I don't understand." the tech stated. "I have the ship we are following jumping out."

Are you positive?" the captain asked.

"Registry code 34-P7JK it is the same ship. "The Ebon Hawk." Revan perked up at hearing the name as a rapid vision confuses him. Something told him that the future changed, but the vision made no sense.

"They could have gone anywhere by now, but I have been away from the front long enough." Revan stated. "Get us back to the front captain." The officer nodded and the ship jumped following the Corellian Run.

"That was a great shot, Pala." Pash complimented.

"It would have been better if the guns were properly aligned." she replied. The two hugged and Jolee walked in as they kissed. They both broke apart as they noticed him. "Sorry."

"Ah the love of youth. I was in love once." Jolee stated.

"You're a jedi?" Pash questioned.

"Not for a long time. Jedi do fall in love it is just how they handle it that matters." Jolee stated. "I was even married, not that it was allowed either, but that is one story you two won't hear."

"Why not I haven't heard it." T'aa Kel replied. "I would have assumed you would, considering my relationship with Phot."

"I have been wondering about that, but it is your choice. You are also not a Jedi and I left the order a long time ago." Jolee stated.

"That is one I want to hear as well." T'aa Kel demanded. "We got a long way before we reach Denon."

"Denon? The story isn't that long." Jolee countered.

"This ship has a class one hyperdrive." she stated. "It is much faster."

"Very well. Technically I was only a padawan. Not that it makes a difference to most, but as far as the order I didn't leave it it left me. What I really hate is how most people view the jedi. Everyone thinks the jedi can do not wrong. That they are perfect. They believe that the Jedi Council is completely beyond injustice. The Jedi are just as capable of injustice as anyone else. They may try harder, sure, but sometimes they get it wrong, and I am not going to talk about how we can fall to the darkside. What I am going to say is that the average robe wearing jedi can try to do the right thing and still be completely wrong." Jolee explained. He saw that they didn't understand. "Fine, I'll tell you a little tale about a Jedi Master I once knew. Hortath, I think. Or was it Hartoth? I could never get it straight." Jolee paused.

"Go on we're listening." T'aa Kel stated as she sat down.

"Where was I, then? Oh. Oh, yes, Master Hortath. He was a kindly old Jedi who meant well, but the most near-sighted thing in the Core, I swear. He would walk into walls, knock over tables, mistake apprentices for rancor beasts, that sort of thing, and he was too proud to submit to proper treatment." Jolee explained. "Some used to counsel him and urged "Use the Force, Master Hortath. Allow the Force to see for you." But he refused to believe that his eyes were failing. He simply squinted more and more as the years went on, the other Jedi resignedly passing it off as the amusing quirk of a compassionate old man."

"I don't get it." Pash stated.

"I'm not finished yet! Now shush!" Jolee scolded. "So one day a young Padawan meets Master Hortath in the courtyard and, not knowing of his blindness, asks him for directions to the Council. Quite sure of himself, Hortath gave the lad directions which happened to lead back outside and away from the enclave. The Padawan is confused, naturally. He asks if Master Hortath is sure, and of course Master Hortath says that he is. The Padawan suggests that perhaps he should ask someone else, but the proud Hortath now feels insulted. He tells the Padawan to take the route he prescribed and no other. Rather dejectedly, the Padawan did as he was told, and so ended up leaving the Jedi Order forever. It was decided that the boy's fate was to leave the Order anyway, though whether that was out of respect for Hortath or because the boy went on to something else, well, we'll never know."

"So what does the Padawan leaving the Jedi have to do with the Jedi leaving you?" Pala asked. "I thought you were going to say something about that?"

"Not much. I never knew the Padawan nor met Master Hortath, himself. He was before my time." Jolee replied. "The tale is about blindness and I thought the point was clear. At any rate, you think about it."

"This is Jolee great stories and never about the questions you ask." T'aa Kel stated. "One of these days you will tell me."

"One day I might when you don't patronize me so much." Jolee grumbled. "Now shoo, don't you have a ship to fly." The two teens laughed and walked over to the food processor.

"You know you can tell me. I can feel it hurts still, but I am here for you." T'aa Kel said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh messing with the old man, now are you." Jolee replied. She giggled and left him alone. Yet he followed her to the crew quarters.

"You want to say more don't you?" T'aa Kel asked.

Yes I do, but then I don't. My private affairs are just that private." Jolee stated. "Let me tell you something. Once you've lived as many years as I have you'll have yourself a long, long list of memories. If you are lucky. Most of them will be good. If you are not some of them will be bad. If you are really unlucky, some will be so bad you never want to be reminded of them again, ever. You'll go far away to a place that doesn't hold any memories at all. There you'll be happy just to forget, and be forgotten."

"I feel that is why you were on Kashyyyk." T'aa Kel guessed.

"Partly, I doubt I could ever explain fully, even if I wanted to." Jolee stated. "Let me ask you this have you ever been in Love? Truly in love. I mean, not simple infatuation?"

"Yes I have. When I grew up I had my first love, than latter after the Mandalorians invaded I loved a man for nearly a year before we parted ways. Later I spent more than ten years with my first love. I am not as young as you keep thinking. Plus I have had enough lovers over the years."

"Hmm, then maybe you do know, but The Jedi with their damnable sense of over caution would tell you love is something to avoid. Thankfully, anyone who's even partially alive knows that's not true. Love doesn't lead to the darkside. Passion can lead to rage and fear, and can be controlled, but passion is not the same as love. Controlling your passions while being in love, that is what they should teach you to beware of. Love itself will save you, not condemn you." Jolee explained. "But listen to me go on as if I had all the answers. What do I know of love anymore? I'm just a lonely old man, who's not even a Jedi." T'aa Kel put her hand on his shoulder.

"You know a lot about love I can feel it has touched you deeply." she replied. "You act as any Kishi does and as far as I know it is the same as being a Jedi."

Nope, not really. Technically I never rose above the rank of Padawan, for various reasons. Does that surprise you?" he asked.

"No, but I see your balance. You never truly gave up your abilities." T'aa Kel replied. "Rank doesn't have any effect on ability."

Heh, I suppose I'm not prone to live my life like most of the Jedi Masters do, that's true. My opinions on love are no different." Jolee explained further. "Love causes pain, certainly. Inevitably love is going to lead to as much sorrow and regret as it does joy. I suppose there are perfect, eternal loves out there, but I haven't seen any. How you deal with the bad part of love is what determines your character. What determines the dark side's hold over you."

" I see what you mean. I have loved and it came with pain yes, but not so much regret. Then again it was a lot of work at times. As far as eternal love I know many couples who spent a few centuries together. My father and mother were together for two hundred fifty years before my father died. I guess I have a more solid base. It is also why I never could stand my mother playing match maker. If I accepted who she picked, I would be with him for hundreds of years." T'aa Kel revealed. "I just can't see myself in such a long relationship."

"Now that is something. I never thought you could live so long and that explains a few things. You are not human to most people are you?" he asked.

"No I am Ilfirim. The humans of my world are called Firimar. We have deviated from normal humans. Yet we retain the same looks from the people I have seen." she explained a bit. "But back to love. So the Jedi think you shouldn't take that risk."

"Bah. A life without risk is boring. Is that how you would want to live? You've got to fight for it. I'll tell you one thing. Sometimes, no matter how hard you try, you and the one you love simply aren't meant to be together." Jolee explained. "The trick is to know when it is time to fight and when it is time to part ways." She smiled and then she hugged him. "Hey now what is this for?"

"You are a wise man, Jolee. Through everything that you have lived. You know how to live. I think if you were not so old looking I would show you a thing or two. Then again I don't think you could handle me falling in love with you." T'aa Kel teased. Jolee was shocked if she only knew how much like his wife she looked. Just having her so close brought back memories he didn't want to face. Her hug was warm and what she felt for him was friendship, but that he didn't expect.

"Are you two going to mate like the other two or can I sleep in here." Hanworr asked. T'aa Kel blushed and Jolee started to stutter. She turned to him and hugged him by jumping up in his arms. "No you have no hair. I don't want any part of your rituals"

"Oh be serious fur ball. You're like a big stuffed Bayamon, but better." she teased. "I had one as large as you are when I grew up. I think it is still in my room. I am glad I have both of you as friends."

"Then we are friends." Jolee replied. "And a nap sounds good about now. I hope you don't snore."

"Not as load as you old spirit." Hanworr fired back.

"You and your naps. Wish I could sleep so long sometimes. No can do an Ilfirim only gets four hours if their lucky." T'aa Kel stated as she slid down off Hanworr. Jolee looked like he was going to say something and the he didn't. She left to check on the ship.

"She looks sad. Yet she was just happy." Hanworr stated.

"She is alone. She doesn't feel a part of any world she is in. Too different to be a Jedi. Different on her world, not that I can figure out why. Maybe to do with that goddess bunk. Too different to accept the Mandalorian life and the Republic doesn't suit her either. This quest of hers is the only thing she has that is solid, yet it is quickly coming to an end." Jolee surmised. "But that was the first time she has felt like family."

"She is like a non mate, mate. A friend. Never thought I could call a bald skin friend." Hanworr replied. Then he let out a large yawn.

The ship was working properly. She couldn't believe the clock as it counted down to normal space. It took the Kishi Goddess three months plus two months just to travel the same distance. From what she could tell the system her map pointed to was deep in unknown territory and she was glad she had changed ships. Her old ship would never make it. This one might not make it either. They would need plenty of supplies. Now with two more on board. They might need speeders as well. She would have to stop to gamble to rebuild her funds. Paying Phot a hundred thousand was nearly everything they had and high grade fuel was three times as expensive. They would need that, and since their was a war going on she would find it difficult to get a hold of. She left the cockpit and entered into her office. It used to be a storage compartment.

"Oh Mistress I have been locked in here for hours. I have a hundred things to do. Master Kann is going to scrap me for sure." C2H3 fretted. She jumped and then laughed. "I don't see the humor."

"I do. We are hours away from Tatooine, stowaway, but I could use you. I want a complete inventory of the of both holds. They need to be straightened up and organized. I will get Pala and Pash to help you." she replied.

"But you are not my master. I really need to get back to him." C2H3 countered.

"You are not going back if ever. Plus didn't he tell you to follow my orders?" she asked.

"Yes he did, but I am sure he didn't mean for you to take me as your own." it replied.

"You will have to think he did, cause I am not bringing you back. Not now, so go do what I ordered." she demanded.

"Very well, but this is highly irregular. I just know I am going to fry a circuit or two." it stated as it walked away. She chuckled and headed for the other crew quarters. She didn't here them until the door opened. The gravity was off and they stopped or Pash did like an animal caught in a high beam. It was an interesting position.

"Don't stop." Pala demanded.

"Hey d- d- don't you knock?" Pash questioned.

"Not when it is my ship. If I knew you two were a couple I would have said no. Now I have work for you two. I am not going to forbid your relationship, but I doubt you will have time for this anytime soon." T'aa Kel stated. "Get dressed. I have work for you two."

"Hey we are not your slaves." Pala replied.

"You are my crew and it is time you acted like it. Plus you are both old enough to work and young enough that I could put you over my knee." she threatened.

"You are not any older than us." Pala replied.

"I am not as human as you think. My father was three hundred when he was killed and my mother is two hundred and ninety. My grandparents are both in their four hundreds shall I go on?" T'aa Kel informed them. "I am forty five." She hit the gravity plate and they both fall to the floor. Pala lands on her feet and Pash is fast as well spinning and landing in a push up position. Still she saw him wince from the cold deck. "Go find C2 and help him. Follow his commands and hurry up he is expecting you." She spun and walked away. She heard the two quickly dressing. The thought of training them both was tempting, but she wondered if they could even separate their Chi from the force. If not Jolee could train them.

Two weeks brought them to Denon. The resupply burned up most of her and the crews credits, but Pash and Pala watched as she slowly over a month rebuild the funds through various gambling dens. They watched the holonews as Supreme Commander Revan won battle after battle. As he won battles T'aa Kel and her crew moved toward the Koornacht Cluster for the final jump to the Rakata Star Forge. The year moved on by almost crept by as she hauled freight from one system to the next. Then the year changed and she finally stopped hesitating, yet she still waited.

"Are you ever going to find this Star Forge the map points to." Jolee asked during the many times they meditated.

"Jolee I don't even know if I should. For once in my life I feel like I have the family that I should have had. Pala and Pash have grown in their relationship and Pash started to realize his potential in the force. You have become less grouchy and I have grown a bit fond of you. Hanworr is happy working on the ship and the two droids get along like the best of friends." T'aa Kel explained. "Why would I change any of that now?"

"I don't know I just feel it is getting close to the time. The Battle of Althir destroyed most of the Mandalorian troops, so it is just a matter of time before the Republic wins. They just have destroy their navy." Jolee replied then he looked a bit more serious. "T'aa I am fond of you as well, but I will not travel down that road again. I had a wife once and I am not about to have another."

"Okay daddy you are reading too much into this." she countered. "Yet I can see how you confuse my attention. I so much wish that you were Ilfirim than you wouldn't be safe. I would fight your resistance with all my ability. I am only holding back because you can't live as long as I can."

"Very true, but let me tell you of my wife Nayama..." Jolee started. They talked for hours. Him remembering the times together and her training and the ultimate battle and decision to spare her that caused her to survive and kill many jedi. He talked of his council trial and their decision. "So the Jedi council left me as much as I left it. Now you know everything, but there is one more thing." T'aa Kel looked up at him as her head rested on his leg. He sighed and then slowly blew out. "You young lady look exactly like Nayama. That is why I joined you and every day I see the good and the bad. Yet it has helped me heal, but I feel that would be lost if you no longer saw me as a father figure."

"So the truth about why you call me Na is finally out." T'aa Kel replied. "I felt something each time you did. That I feel now. You loved her and you still do, but I feel it is time you let go of the bad and forgive yourself." She scooted up and wanted to kiss him on the cheek, but he moved suddenly and it landed on his mouth. She blanked for a second and felt a shock as he returned the kiss. Both of their resistance broke. What they held back was released during that one kiss, and then the universe collapsed in pain and torment. Thousands of light years away the planet of Malachor V destroyed a thousand ships. Millions of troops and navy personal died. Many of them her people. She felt Meetra Surik's pain and her sudden separation from the Force. Then darkness.

"T'aa, what is wrong?" Jolee asked again. He had felt something had happened, but he lost the feeling as she became insistent. He had vowed never to fall in love again, but here he was after a few hours lying next to her after making love to her like he never had before. He let go of every emotion he had and he felt she had as well. At one point he felt everything she had felt. This was like no other feeling he could describe. She looked up at him and then saw something she didn't even know was possible. Her face changed from one likeness to another. From their many conversations he noticed Tina, Narim, Nira, and Toval. Toval remained a bit longer and she smiled differently from how T'aa Kel smiled. Her face returned and she frowned.

"How did I get in your bed?" T'aa asked. "Wait this is my bed. Jolee oh my gods." She sat up and then the time they made love flashed back to her and what started it all. She knew the war was over and she had run out of time.

"I asked what is wrong and I am confused can you change shape?" he asked.

"The war I felt the war ended... Horribly... I love you Jolee I can't deny it. I... We need to find the Star Forge or a new war will start. I felt the death of the jedi and then the galaxy." she explained not really understanding it at all. "We need to leave now."

"We have to talk. I didn't mean to lose control and it can wait a few more hours." Jolee countered.

"My sweet Jolee. I now can say I have fallen in love. Not like before as this is different. I didn't want to risk it with you as it will only last for a flash in my life. Yet you are the one. The eternal love you talked about." She stated. "I feel that you feel the same way." Then he heard her in his mind. I love you He was shocked yet he thought the same way.

A round of clapping made both of them stop as they came out of her cabin. Pash and Pala were the ones clapping and Hanworr was amused at their show.

"What are you two doing?" Jolee asked.

"We are celebrating." Pala replied.

"You two have been dancing around for over a year." Pash added. "It was about time you both saw it."

"You are louder than these two in your mating." Hanworr revealed. "Thought you were dying at one point." T'aa Kel blushed as well as Jolee.

"It's true. We had to hold him back." Pash stated.

"Of all the..." Jolee tried to reply. T'aa Kel just stopped him with a finger. He chuckled and the others laughed. T'aa Kel smiled and kissed him. They cheered again and finally she giggled. Dirty old man. He looked at her.

You wish. he thought back at her. She laughed and then looked serious.

"For a long time I have avoided what must be done. Now what we need to do is to find the Star Forge. We need all the supplies and fuel this ship can hold." She declared. "Don't move all at once."

"Yes Mistress Kel." C2H3 responded. Then the others went to work as well. Food supplies, extra parts, to include mostly engine and hyperdrive. She got the fuel exchanged for military grade which would increase their range. Still it wasn't enough so she waited as they attached external tanks as well. The ship lifted off and it was heavy. A quick top off at the outer station and the first leg of their journey was underway was under way. The weeks passed as they surveyed each system they flew past. Each one popping up on her maps. It took a few months, but then it felt like a moment as they arrived five light hours away.

"Here it is the Rakata System." Pash reported.

"Doesn't look like much." Pala replied. "The star is pretty small." Jolee laughed. "What?"

It is small cause we are so far out. We are going to have to make another jump to get in closer." Jolee explained. "I know that much at least."

"Long scanners fully active. Will take a while to get a full scan." Hanworr reported. "Anyone hungry?"

"You go ahead and wake T'aa for me will you?" Jolee asked.

"Eight planetary objects three are gas giants. I am getting a major signal from the fourth orbit, but I have never seen anything like it." Pash reported. "I don't think we should get any closer, cause I have a bad feeling about this." T'aa Kel walked in and waved them all to follow.

"Bring up our scans on the holo." she ordered. "Okay this is Rakata Prime. From what information I have been able to gather the star is called Abo and the Planet Lehon in their language. This is the Star Forge I think as the other two are moons." T'aa Kel explained. "I also feel the system is steeped in the darkside. I know why I am here, but how I am going to balance an entire system I am not sure."

"Still too far away to get any good readings. This field I don't like. I think we can get within twenty light minutes, but closer than that I wouldn't risk it." Pash suggested.

"Then we get closer." she ordered. Ten minutes later they popped back out of hyperspace.

"The field is much stronger here. I am getting warning from navigation and our subspace transceiver." Pash reported. "We came all this way for nothing."

"Oh the view is excellent from here." Jolee replied. "Reminds me of Kuat with its rings of shipyards."

"That station is huge maybe even build out of a third moon." Pala suggested. Pash gave her a strange look. "What it is big enough."

"How long before this field affects our systems and we are stranded here?" T'aa Kel asked.

"A few hours. We have enough parts to fix it as long as we can fly away, but it may affect other systems as well." Hanworr stated. "Better we leave."

"Contact multiple hyper jump signatures. About one light minute from the planet." Pash reported.

"That looks like the Republic Fleet or what is left of it." Jolee commented.

"Not for long the field has strengthened. I am shutting down everything except life support." Hanworr stated. T'aa Kel and the others rushed to help him as they shut the systems down. Sensors remained unaffected and they watched as the entire fleet was disabled. Each ship headed for the planet many of them blowing up or burning up as hundreds of life pods ejected and smaller craft launched. Each affected in turn none getting even close to the great station.

"I want an intercept course plotted with the station. We will jump out and increase our exit speed. Once we come out. A Final course correction and a full system shut down. It may not protect us, but we will be close enough to land on that station." T'aa Kel ordered. Jolee's eyes went wide as he saw her face change. This time it looked very masculine. He blinked and her face changed back. He wondered what truly was going on and it made him afraid as the Force swirled around her in many different colors. "I also want a way that we may be able to compensate for the field's interference." The crew got to work and two micro jumps later they were rocketing towards the Star Forge. Warning lights and bells went off as the systems were shut down quickly. At nearly 3 million kilometers a second it would take a long time to slow down, But the engines seemed to be unaffected by the field. Pala was crying at the noise and the alarms. Pash yelled at her to get her moving. The rest of the crew worked like crazy. Still half the navigational system failed by the time they slowed down enough. T'aa Kel sat down and delved into the Force as she felt that the ship was going to miss the station. She reached out and pulled the ship back on course and by the time she started glowing the station reacted. The ship shook as massive tractor beams took hold.

"What was that?" Pala asked as she was suddenly calm.

"That is T'aa, she is doing something." Jolee replied. "Can you feel it?" Pash and Pala nodded. Hanworr growled as the others just stopped working. He saw the station take up the entire view screen and hollered as he felt certain they were going to crash. The ship spun around and a hanger opened for the first time in millennium. They ship vibrated and then clanked as the landing gear locked into the deck.

"Welcome to the Star Forge." T'aa Kel announced. Multiple sounds were heard as it felt like meteors were hitting the hull. Pash brought up the outer sensors and they all saw the droids of every size converging and crawling over the ship.

"This is not good." Jolee stated. TJ beeped and whistled.

"What do you mean they are repairing the ship?" C2 asked. He beeped some more.

"He says the droids on the ship are some type of flight crew. There are way more than normal." C2 explained.

"Can you tell them to back away from the ship?" T'aa Kel asked. TJ beeped and then a sorrow full whistle followed.

"They refused." C2 replied. They felt the air pressure change and the heard the rush of droids as they entered the ship. Droids as small as their hands to half the size of a human rushed on board. "Oh my we better leave the ship. They are going to take it apart." T'aa Kel was stunned and she thought only for a second to fight them, but seeing the mass of droids converging on the ship she followed the others as they exited the ship. Hanworr dragged a crate of survival gear and food out of the hold as Pash knocked the curious droids away.

"They are really excited. They claim they will make the ship better." C2 reported. They watched as the ship and her fighter vanished in less than an hour. A few minutes later each bay in the hanger came alive and they saw ship frames appear.

"Looks like we are going to each have our own ship." Jolee stated. "Though I don't see your fighter."

"It doesn't matter right now. Hanworr set up camp over there in that small alcove." T'aa Kel ordered. "Pash and Pala help him."

"What are you going to do?" Pash asked.

"Find the center of this station." T'aa Kel replied. C2 and TJ moved on ahead only to be scooped up by a large construction droid. Pash fired at it, but his rounds just bounced off.

"Great there goes are only droids that can talk to these ones." Jolee complained.

"I think they will be fine." T'aa Kel stated. "Let's go."

"Very well just hope they don't want to copy us." Jolee remarked.


	11. Chapter 11

Lehon surface near the temple.

"There is no way inside." Malak stated. "This planet is pissing me off. We lose the fleet and half of the survivors are spread around the world. We have had to fight the entire way here and this shield blocks our way."

"We made it here and that station will get us off this planet. The locals have with drawn. Yet we may need them if they can be dealt with." Revan replied. "This shield is powered by the Force and the darkside rules here."

"Commander there is a group of the natives coming this way. They look different and they are unarmed." a lieutenant reported. Revan watched the small group as they approached through the wary soldiers. Revan studied them for a minute and then reached out ripping the first one's language from its mind and giving them Galactic standard. Revan smiled behind his mask as he understood their prayers as they bowed to him and Malak. He felt their fear and he knew they could open the temple for him. An hour later the Rakatan sat in a circle and began to chant.

Star Forge.

"Hanworr what do you think they are doing?" Pala asked.

"I don't know, but this looks like supplies from the ship." he growled.

"Sure does and what do you know, aren't they the Mark III Sentinel droids that were on the ship?" Pash wondered. "But we only had two of them."

"TJ and C2H3 is with them." Pala replied as she hopped with excitement.

"These ones are armed." Hanworr stated as he loaded his bowcaster.

"Don't shoot they are on our side." C2 yelled. "Of all the indignity they took us apart and now I am spreading throughout the station. Most confusing." TJ whistled and they knew he was complaining as well. "The station is requesting that you follow Master Jolee and Mistress Kel. Our supplies will not be touched."

"I am not going anywhere." Hanworr refused.

"But doesn't it bother you T'aa is somewhere else?" Pala wondered.

"I know." Hanworr agreed. C2 and TJ guided them on the path Jolee and T'aa Kel took.

"This is interesting looks like a clothing shop." T'aa Kel stated as the lights came on. "The clothing looks brand new."

"I don't think we came here to go shopping." Jolee replied.

"Greetings I am a GE3 protocol droid one of many that the station is now producing. I have been assigned to this shop. Please feel free to browse our limited selection." A droid exactly like C2H3 stated as he entered the room. "For best results please disrobe and use the measuring chamber."

"Well if that isn't the strangest thing." Jolee commented. "How did the station make you?"

"It copied the original unit C2H3, T3-J7, and the Sentinel Mark III droids. It also copied the Ebon Hawk and the star fighter to exact specifications. There was also a capital ship that did not fall to the surface of Lehon. The Arminius a Centurion class Battlecruiser. Its compliment of smaller ships was depleted, but full design specifics have been recovered. Also many of the droids on those ships have been copied as well."

"Was there anyone left on that ship?" Jolee asked.

"No biologicals were recovered alive." the droid replied. "But you will have to talk to the station directly if you want to find out more. I am only programmed to handle uniforms for your species. It would please me if you would select from my humble shop. Remove all outer wear before stepping into the scanner."

"I am going to try it, and I like this outfit." T'aa Kel pointed to a robe hanging nearby.

"I wouldn't you don't know what will happen." Jolee warned. T'aa Kel smiled and quickly striped down. The device scanned her for nearly ten minutes. It felt good like a massage on her entire body at once. Only at one point did she feel uncomfortable as the energy field probed where it shouldn't have. Yet it was so fast she barely felt violated. Suddenly her hair flew up and her thick braid unraveled as she felt first a body glove skinsuit forming on her and then each piece of the robe. Her hair tightened as the braid was redone. She stepped off as the light faded and marveled at the lightness and flexibility of the outfit and how it felt like it was a part of her. "You got to have one of these. It feels great."

"I don't think so." Jolee refused. T'aa Kel smiled and used the Force to strip him down. They laughed until Jolee was naked and he shrugged as he stood on the sensor unit. The same scanner came on, but only after a minute did it cloth him. "That felt chilling. I hope I can take this off." She handed him his equipment and they left the shop with the droid chattering away in multiple languages.

"This feels great. I didn't know clothing can feel this good." T'aa Kel stated. "And I don't get how that machine braided my hair. Each strand of three is braided to others until this main braid yet it is lose and tight."

"It made your hair shinier as well." Jolee replied. "Too bad it couldn't give me hair." He chuckled and T'aa Kel laughed. Minutes later the other three found the same shop and convinced Pala and Pash to enter the scanner. They received the same clothing but without the robe look. Both of them pushed a resisting Hanworr up on the scanner. He didn't take his belts off and his hair stood out on end. Ten minutes later Hanworr screaming the whole time let him go. His hair was neat and braided with fine braids. His harness was improved, but the poor droid experienced his rage as the two laughed.

"Hanworr you smell much better." Pala teased.

"I like the look." Pash added with a chuckle. Hanworr growled. "No seriously. You look good I am just amused at what you did to the droid."

"What is this? What is wrong with this place? I am no female needing to be clean." he complained.

"You do smell much better Hanworr. In fact I could see you attracting many females." Pala teased as she felt his fur.

"Fine, but I am not going back into that." he stated. They both giggled and then ran ahead of the aggravated Wookie. The two droids followed on behind as a cleaning bot removed the damaged droid.

Later T'aa Kel and Jolee walked past the location of the Centurion Class ship as it was being dismantled. They also saw Aurek fighters and her fighter slipping out of hatches and floating away in a line.

"This station is a ship yard." Jolee stated.

"It is more than that. It is making droids as well. The clothing too. I wouldn't doubt that it is making everything that ship contained, plus what we brought. I can feel the pull the station has on me like it needs the Force to operate correctly." T'aa Kel suggested.

"That is not good. It is making weapons of war, and the farther we go the more I can feel the darkside." Jolee replied. "This should be destroyed."

"I came to restore the balance of this station. Once we learn more, I think I can get it to produce only things useful. I could see a fleet of transports, like the Ebon Hawk or those ships turning into cruise liners. Even the droids could be useful in helping maintain peace." T'aa Kel explained. "Not everything has to be of the dark. Those ships could rebuild the Republic Fleet in a few months."

"Or they could be used by another force to subjugate the Galaxy." Jolee warned. "We must make the right decision. Especially if you can't restore the balance."

"I am thinking about it." T'aa Kel replied.

"Hey you two wait up." Pala shouted.

"I thought you were staying at the dock?" T'aa Kel wondered.

"C2 suggested we meet up with you as the station wants to talk to us all." Pash explained. "But smell Hanworr. Doesn't he smell good." T'aa Kel smiled as she approached him.

"Don't you tease me too. I don't like the way I smell." Hanworr complained.

"You smell really clean and I like the braiding." T'aa Kel replied as she hugged him. She nuzzled deep into his fur and Hanworr chuckled. She felt he was ticklish, but she resisted. She walked with him and he slowly felt better. "Hanworr you got to admit you smell much better. In fact this is how you smelled on Kashyyyk."

"But I was always grooming." he protested.

"It isn't enough." Jolee added. "On a ship you don't have it like you did on your world. The smells of the ship and the food, oil and grease collect. You don't notice it as you are used to it, but we do. Cause we take showers, and wash our clothing."

"I don't need to bath. It is not proper for a Wookie." Hanworr countered. T'aa Kel just smiled and tickled him a bit. He tried to pull away, but she stuck with him. After another hour of moving through various halls and holds they got to the living area of the station. Old adds and pictures from the Rakatan adorned the walls. The wave of droids seemed to proceed them as simple repairs and general cleaning took place. Slowly a few Sentinel droids joined them as C2 lead them to the central core.

"Ah here we are." C2 stated. "The station is not quite ready to receive you. Here we will find food and refreshment from our supplies or the Capital ship's supplies." The large door opened and the smell of fresh food washed around them.

"I could use a bite to eat." Jolee stated. Hanworr's stomach growled and everyone chuckled.

"Wow, Corellian Nerf steak. Alderaanian wine. Tarisian Ale." Pash listed off a couple other dishes he recognized. The room contained a feast for a hundred beings. T'aa Kel didn't think they should, but the three were eating as they explored the table. Jolee and her found a plate and picked out what they wanted to eat. The stimcaf was the best she ever tasted. She wondered what this station couldn't do?

Lehon Temple.

"I grow impatient master." Malak stated. "What can this computer have that we need? I can feel her above us on the station."

"I do as well, but the data in this computer is vital. Command codes that she will not have." Revan replied. "Data on the Force, powers that have not been used in millenniums. The Star Forge is just a tool. One of many. There is one dedicated to building mechanicals. I would assume droids and another that can change entire planets. Part of that machine we found on Kashyyyk. It will be a blow to our plans, but the Star Forge is not needed. You will supervise the retrieval of all their data and history. I feel that the designs to the Star Forge itself is contained within this computer. I alone shall go to the Star Forge, you will stay here."

"Master we barely held against her power the first time. How do you plan to face her alone?" Malak asked.

"I will turn off this disruptor field and any ships that can still fly will join me. You will stay here." Revan ordered. Malak glared at Revan's back as he marched out of the room. Of all the times this should not have been one to leave his best friend and apprentice behind. Yet if he found the designs of these Star Forges he would hid this fact somehow. He would not allow Revan to have all the pieces.

Revan reached the top of the temple with several soldiers and techs. They quickly modified the terminal and had the power drop on the disruptor field. A large transmitter was used to call all ships that could still fly to the temple island or to the station above. The ancient transport was found to be functional and he took a full platoon of soldiers and jedi who were completely loyal to him alone. The old transport lifted off the temple and made its way to the station. It landed in a separate docking bay from the one that T'aa Kel had landed in. The group excited and the lights came on. Hundreds of Sentinel droids suddenly appeared as the lights revealed them and one GE3 droid.

"Greetings." the droid stated as the soldiers nearly panicked. "Do not raise your weapons or you will be destroyed. That is not the wish of the station. You are all invited to a banquet in your honor. Those who command the Force are invited to the center."

"This is not what I expected." Revan replied.

"Since the others have arrived the station has made several changes. These droids are being produced and have been stationed throughout. As have many like myself. There are other ships being produced but it will take time. The station would like to talk to you as she wants to produce more, yet those ships are trapped on the surface below. She will need those ships and your Force users to raise them." the GE3 explained. "If you will follow me your people will be tested and fed."

"Master Revan I have a bad feeling about this." Jedi Knight Syna stated.

"Indeed I feel it too. Though it doesn't seem like we have a choice." Revan countered. "Come I feel the Force will guide us."

"Yes master." Syna followed and the other jedi as well. The soldiers hesitated, but their officer barked and they quickly marched behind the jedi. Revan felt the station's power, its darkness yet there was something else. As they got closer to this center he felt it even more. The Jedi felt it as well. The GE3 droid lead them into a large chamber with food and drink spread out on many tables. He could see that much of it was from the fleet he brought. The group filed through a scanner and flashed either green or red. Green for the jedi and Revan and red for most of the soldiers as was expected. Though a few soldiers flashed green before turning red. Revan probed one of them and he saw the potential of the force within them.

"This is a trap." another jedi stated. "I can feel it."

"How, this stuff is from the Arminius?" the lieutenant replied. "Permission to dig in." Revan nodded as he picked up a bottle of wine.

"Master Revan?" Syna wondered.

"Let them eat. I feel nothing from this food. It has been hours since we have eaten. You all should partake. Yet do not sit with me." Revan ordered. She bowed knowing this was his way. He stepped away from the group to a table that seemed to be set just for him. She had only seen him once without his mask and she didn't want to see it again. His face was a twist of sadness and strength. He had seen things that she felt afraid she couldn't face. The war took its toll on all of them, but on Revan it showed. Oddly she felt he still looked handsome and a small part of her did want to see. The rest of her turned away from such a thought and sat down at the table behind her with the other jedi. Soon the food dominated her thoughts as it was the best she had had in a long time. She joked and talked with the others. Revan enjoyed the food and was quite full when he heard the first soldier fall to the floor. He stood as his head suddenly swam from dizziness and watched as everyone behind him fell unconscious. He drew on the Force yet it felt distant and too far to reach as darkness fell over his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Rakata Prime Lehon 3960 BBY

Shuttles slowly dance in the sky and the orbit surrounding the Star Forge. They flitted between the station and the ground below. They picked up survivors of the fleet and other beings who were found on the surface. These were separated in groups. The humans and nonhumans. Force sensitives and jedi from those who were not. Revan's image ordered them to work to retrieve the lost and to recover what ships they could. Sentinel droid swarmed the various islands and captured the Rakatan natives as well. Using them a general labor to help the fleet personal raise other long crashed and abandons ships. What could not be raised was stripped of anything useful. Many different ships were dismantled and then rebuild. Improvements were added and a fleet ten times larger was slowly floating above the planet. The jedi were never seen nor the ones found to be Force sensitive. The various captains had wondered what had become of them, but they followed Revan's orders.

The former priest clan and the former warrior clans worked together to learn. Tensions between them were high, but as they learned they slowly lost their hatred with one another and slowly their bonds were loosened. Each learned a skill one that this fleet would need. The humans were the masters now yet they were not quite slaves. Still even with all the natives they still lacked the numbers to fully man the ships.

Deep within the center of the station rested many pods. Revan, T'aa Kel, Jolee, Syna, and many other jedi could be seen if only there was someone other than droids to monitor them. Malak was the last to be added to the chamber as he finally joined the rest on the station. In another chamber lain the Force sensitives. This chamber held a bit more activity as medical droids went from one stasis chamber to the next. In total one hundred humans. The nonhumans could be found far above in chambers as well, but these chambers used the very Force they could generate to fuel the station with power.

Hanworr paced inside the cage he was trapped inside of. Many weeks had passed by since they all sat down to a feast. One by one his companions fell asleep until only he remained awake. An hour later dozens of droids stormed in and though he defended them they finally brought him down. The burns had healed and his fur was regrowing nicely yet he growled in shame and failure.

"Oh Hanworr why do you insist that you have failed? Many times I have offered you freedom to help the others on this station, but time and again you make demands that are not possible." The image of T'aa Kel stated. "Don't you want to be a leader. Don't you want to bring ships to your people so that they may join the Republic as equals. Yet all you want is to see me in the flesh. Have you not thought that is not necessary?"

"I swore to protect T'aa Kel. You are not her. She can't speak Shyriiwook. Stop tormenting me with your false face." Hanworr replied. "She would not keep me caged like and animal."

"But I have only done so to protect you, Hanworr. You are resistant to the sleep, and you damaged many droids. I fear you would harm the other beings that are working peacefully. Even the violent Rakata warriors know how to work together." T'aa Kel's image stated. "All you have to do is show me you can act peacefully. Your help is needed. Just do it for me."

Hanworr looked at the seven cubes on the table. The droids couldn't touch them for some reason. Hanworr's fur stood on end when he got near them as something stranger pulsed inside them. What he did not know, but what he did know made him fear what the false T'aa Kel wanted. Yet he moved to one of them and carefully opened it up and pulled out the first data crystal. It pulsed as if alive. The image smiled as he took the crystal and set it on the tray. One by one he removed them. Blue, green, yellow, red, orange, brown, and purple.

"There are you happy? Can you let me out of this cage?" Hanworr screamed. A door opened and he rushed out. Free fall took hold of him and he floated down a large tube. At the end was a tiny airlock. After many minutes he reached the hatch and found himself in a small craft. He felt gravity again as the ship came online and then he saw the stars again as it moved away from the station. He tried to take control of the craft, but it rocketed to the surface. Later a few beings looked up and watched as the craft landed nearby. They moved to the craft and saw as Hanworr climbed out.

"Welcome to the reject pile." A Devaronian stated.

"Come we can show you around." A Selkath added.

"Where is this place?" Hanworr asked.

"Sorry buddy can't understand you." the Devaronian stated.

"Hanworr!" Pala yelled. "I thought I would never see you again."

"Pala you are here. Where are the others?" Hanworr asked.

"You understand him?" the Devaronian asked.

"I sure do. We are shipmates." Pala replied as she hugged Hanworr. "He is my apprentice. There is nothing we can't fix."

"Good he can join you. Hopefully we can get that ship running again. Come on let's get this pod torn apart." he ordered the others.

"What is going on?" Hanworr asked.

"I don't know where the others are. I think they are still on the station. Most of the people here are from the Republic. Not a single human. Even a few Mandalorian Taung are here, but without their armor. Other shipwrecked beings as well some of them strange. This was some kind of farm. We fish as well. Most here just want to get off this planet." Pala explained. "We have a ship, but finding parts and tools is a challenge. Though there are plenty of other wrecks on the other islands nearby. Come I could use your hand."

"Why are we here?" Hanworr asked.

"Because we are different. Something the station determined. An image of Revan and T'aa Kel said so, but I know it wasn't them. No one would believe me or the others that protested." she explained. "Still they took the Rakatan to the station."

"Many ships float up there. We wouldn't stand a chance against so many." Hanworr stated.

"So I figure it will take a few more months to get the ship running. Then we can leave. Let the Republic know about this system and that will be the end of it." Pala replied. "Come on we got work to do." Hanworr looked up at the station and wondered what really was going on?

Star Forge Biological lab

Seven vats contained a growing organism. They moved and fed on a steady stream of nutrients. Computers monitored their movements and intact as well as their waste. A tube swung over each adding a rich mixture of genetic material. The organisms became curious thinking this was food. As each touched the material a change began to take shape as they settled to the bottom of the tanks and connected with the framework below. Each received one of the crystals that Hanworr had removed. Slowly familiar shapes could be seen as four limbs and a head formed. Then fingers and toes. Hair grew as nails lengthened. Spots for a nose, eyes, and mouth appeared and developed. Each bore a different likeness.

Her eyes fluttered as she slowly became conscious. She did not know what had happened, but she had felt she had slept for a long time. She opened her eyes as the fluid that covered her receded into the bottom of the chamber. Other chambers were humming in a similar process. She felt weak and confused. Her first effort to sit failed as she slid back down. Her second effort was successful. She looked around and saw three other humans looking around and at each other. They felt familiar, but strangers at the same time. She tried to speak, but a film covered her face and she tore it away in a sudden panic. Breathe she thought and her gasps combined with the others.

"Where am I?" Syna asked. "Revan?" She looked at the man and he was much younger looking. The pain and scars were gone. She looked at the other two strangers and she wondered who they were.

"Syna I hear, but I do not know the face that speaks." Revan replied. "You are but a child."

"You are young as well Master Revan." Syna stated. "Who are you?"

"I am T'aa Kel." she replied. "I met you once, your name was Ren at the time."

"That was the one I used to be. I became Revan to right the wrongs and to destroy the Mandalorians." Revan explained. "I know who you are. The young one who claims to be a goddess, but who is the other?"

"I am Jolee Bindo. You young pups better get along." Jolee warned.

"Jolee? I can't believe it you are young again, and you have hair." T'aa Kel declared. Jolee felt his head and his eyes went wide in shock. Revan felt his hair as well. He had cut it short to wear his mask and now it was shoulder length. He looked for the mask, but saw it nowhere. He stood up first and again searched. He nor the others hid their nakedness as they got out of the vats they found themselves in.

"Well this is nice. I don't feel bad at all. I feel really good. No pain at all." Jolee stated. "But a bit chilly in here." A door opened and they walked toward it.

"Where do you think we are?" Syna asked.

"We are..." Both Revan and T'aa Kel started to speak but they stopped.

"I can't feel the Force." Revan declared.

"Neither can I." Syna replied. They looked at Jolee and T'aa Kel as they both stopped. Jolee was as confused as the other two, but T'aa Kel dropped to her knees.

"The Force escapes me as well. T'aa what is wrong?" Jolee asked. She raised a hand and then lowered it. She frowned at first and then smiled. "Do you feel it?"

"No, but my Chi is there. I feel it growing. The Force must be blocked somehow." she stated. "It is not us." The relief could be seen on each of their faces, yet worry was still there.

"What could block the Force?" Syna asked.

"There are animal that can do it." Revan replied.

"Whatever happened we will just have to find out." Jolee stated. "Here is clothing." Jolee picked up a thin bodysuit and tossed one to Revan and then Syna before bringing one to T'aa Kel. She took it and got dressed like the others.

"Why am I so hungry?" Syna wondered.

"I feel the hunger as well." Jolee replied. Another door opened and it lead into a room with four chairs and a table. Simple fair poured out of tubes hanging from the ceiling. The smell attracted them to sit.

"I don't like this. The last time we ate I fell asleep to wake up here." T'aa Kel stated. "Yet I am hungry as well." Syna was the first to try it and her moan urged the others to eat as well. T'aa Kel watched them eat as she slowly tried the food and was the only one to pick up the spoon and eat. Tasteless water filled their cups and were quickly emptied and refilled as they ate. They each laughed at how they ate without the spoons as their hunger was sated. Each in turn cleaned their fingers and joined T'aa Kel in a more civilized way of eating.

"How come you are not so hungry and how can you feel the Force?" Revan asked as his senses returned.

"I am always hungry it is part of being Ilfirim. As far as how? Well I don't. To me the Force and Chi are two different things. The Force from without and my Chi from within. I can use my own life energy like the Force, but it is limited." she explained.

"I see you are very strong in the Force so this is how. Even the strongest master never revealed such an ability." Revan replied. "Can it be taught?"

"I don't know. On my world younglings are tested. If they are found capable they are trained. When they can learn to use it they are selected by a knight or a master." T'aa Kel explained. "I believe you Jedi are taught the same way?"

"Yes we are." Syna replied. "But it does feel strange not to feel the Force after so long."

"More puzzling is how we became so young. I am well past sixty yet from what I see I most look as young as you two." Jolee stated.

"I am thirty." Syna replied.

"Thirty two." Revan stated.

"I am forty six. I was close to forty seven when we arrived in the Rakata system." T'aa Kel revealed.

"It has only been a few years since I saw you the first time and the second you didn't appear much different than you do now. How can you be so much younger?" Revan asked. "I know the Force can slow aging, but I didn't think it could stop it all together."

"It can't or at least I don't know. My people are different than normal humans. Ilfirim live hundreds of years. Firimar live twenty to forty years longer than other humans. Most Ilfirim die in combat or of boredom by taking larger and larger risks. Very few ever showed their age." T'aa Kel explained. "I maybe wrong, but you may have been infected with my blood."

"Your blood. You have a disease?" Syna asked.

"No an organism called Arda. It is the same name as the planet and system I come from. They were little blobs that my ancestors found very useful in cleaning up waste. They don't exist anymore as we humans absorbed them. They could mimic faces so we kept them as pets as well then rather quickly they entered their owners bodies. Some died others lived on barely holding to life and some survived with only minor reactions. Others had no effect at all." T'aa Kel explained and she went into an hour long explanation of her people's history.

"So that is why you called yourself a goddess. Ilfirim can't access their Chi." Revan replied. "But you can use the Force as well."

"I don't remember telling you more than my name." T'aa Kel stated. She really didn't remember. "I don't like being called a goddess. I am no different than anyone else."

"Okay regardless of your claim you are an Ilfirim who can use the Force, just like the seven Jed'aii that came with the original colony ships. You fit the description you give for them." Revan was quick to counter. "I never fought in your system, but I heard it is heavily fortified. I did consider it, but once I killed Mand'alor I had other priorities."

"My people swore loyalty to Mand'alor, but they are not crazy enough to leave Arda defenseless. If they sent a fleet to fight you would have had a hard time winning." T'aa Kel stated.

"Oh I believe they did. Ships we hadn't seen during the whole war, but once the Mass Shadow Generator went off it didn't matter. Their fleet and most of the Republic fleet died in that system. Mand'alor fell by my hand and I took the mask to prevent the Mandalorians from ever presenting a threat again." Revan calmly bragged.

"Maybe my people will agree, but a victory would have to be gain in our system for it to be honored." T'aa Kel stated.

"Theoretical discussions aside should we not figure out what is going on?" Jolee asked. "And there is another door." Revan chuckled as they stood. Syna was the first to push the door open and step into the next room.

"Oh master it is so good to see you." C2H3 stated. "It has been 180 days since I last saw you. Who are these other beings."

"I'm Jolee don't you remember you tin can." he complained.

"Well you certain sound like Master Jolee." C2 replied.

"C2 this is Jolee. That is Revan and Syna." T'aa Kel explained. "What is going on and why did we wake up in stasis pods?"

"Oh it was the station. She I think wanted to help her people regain their power. You were needed for testing. At first it worked well. The beings that were not humans tested negative so they were sent to the planet. The humans have all been introduced to your blood, but very few reacted the way you for have. The ones with the Force did not recover as far as I know. Later on the Elder priests and scientists worked hard to come up with a solution and they thought they did, but the Rakatan are still without the Force. They have however learned much from the other humans. Many are skilled pilots and navigators. So far a city has been growing around the former temple. The priests that didn't cooperate as they want the Star Forge destroyed have been put with the others. Revan's image or at least his mask has been directing the fleet build up." C2 explained. "There is much to be done and she is finally ready to see you all."

"Wait the station has been using my image?" Revan asked.

"Yes it was important or your fleet would have left a long time ago." C2 replied.

"Where are the others? Hanworr, Pala and Pash?" T'aa Kel asked.

"Pash is with the station. Pala and Hanworr are on the surface." C2 revealed.

"Okay can I speak to any of them? Pash since he is on the station." she asked.

"I am afraid that isn't possible. He is in stasis, and the other two are exiled along with the other nonhumans. All will be made clear in time." C2 stated. "Come we mustn't tarry." The droid turned and walked on down the walkway. They followed the droid still wondering what was going on? After a long time he stopped. "You may receive additional clothing here."

"This is the device from the shop that dressed us before." Jolee stated.

"It is." T'aa Kel replied as she stepped into it. Clothing swirled around her and she felt the comfortable clothing hugged her form. Jolee came next and then Syna and Revan. Each smiled as they experienced the best fitting clothes they ever had.

"Interesting, but I will not feel comfortable until I have my mask." Revan stated.

"Master Revan the war is over. I remember your declaration. Has not the Mandalorians been brought to justice?" Syna asked.

"I had other things planned." Revan declared. "There is a greater threat still out there. For that the Galaxy still needs Revan." This chilled T'aa Kel for some reason, but without the Force she could only rely on her gut. She wasn't used to trusting her gut, so she doubted the malice she felt.

"Come we have a ways to go." C2 beckoned. He lead the group to a lift and once the doors closed. They could feel the sudden speed at which it was going. Jolee smiled suddenly as he closed his eyes as well as Revan and Syna. T'aa Kel felt it too as the Force came alive around them. They wordlessly shared the moment as each felt the Force differently. Revan felt burning rage. A hate that she had not felt before Syna felt blinding as she loved life with all her being. Jolee was a point in between as well as T'aa Kel was. They were balanced as much as Syna and Revan countered each other. Yet each seemed blind to the other. As how could one who followed the light so closely follow one in the dark. T'aa Kel knew Jolee didn't sway either way. Yet he remained silent as well. "Ah here we are, and I can go no further. Follow the path and the station shall speak to you."

"This better not be a waste of my time." Revan warned as he stormed out ahead. Syna followed along side and the other two followed. They entered a room full of stasis pods and they could feel the Force and not just the darkside was strong in the chamber.

"Greetings chosen. Please come into the light. I have waited many cycles to be ready for this moment and now everything is in place." the station AI declared. "Before you is the hope of my creators. Each pod a successful integration. Only The One has been reawakened. Yet he will be one of many. Now I ask you to fulfill your destiny and the true reason you are here."

"And what is that?" Revan asked.

"To restore the Force to the Rakata so the Infinite Empire can awaken once more." she stated.

"And if we refuse?" T'aa Kel asked.

"You cannot." she stated and then confirmed as each of them were gripped by some unknown hand and placed in the center. T'aa Kel struggled as she was in the center. Jolee, Revan, and Syna stood facing her an arm length away. Behind them seven pods rested before the three outer rings of pods. "Now call to the Force that claims you. Only the Force will free you from my grasp!" T'aa Kel instantly focused her Chi and pulled in on the Force. She saw each in turn as she started to rotate were calling on the Force as well.

Revan was the first to strike as black lightning shot out of his hand upwards, but his arms were being pulled down. Syna was next with pure white lightning and Jolee shot out many different colors from his hands. C2 thought it looked gray. As their hands came down together T'aa Kel raised a Force shield as their lightning struck like a sledgehammer. Slowly her shield shrank and then vanished. She felt everything. Pain, fear, hate, sorrow, calm, regret, joy, pity, compassion, elation and Love. Then other feeling began to drop away as she only felt love and darkness. Then as she felt justice, hope, honor, healing, and protection she understood. More so as she saw the images of her ancestors form before here. The two crystals she used in her blades floated to her hands and attracted the lightning. She held them up now knowing what each of them were and slammed them together. Seven beams shot out and hit the seven crystal floating above the seven pods. The beams linked together each crystal and T'aa Kel screamed as each color poured out of her and along the lightning. Her knees buckled and Jolee rushed to hold her up as well as Revan and Syna. Their individual lightning mixed together. T'aa Kel felt suddenly stronger and she willed that the station fall into balance. The light hitting the gems shot straight up and what would have taken T'aa Kel a hundred years to do happened in a mere moment. The Star Forge was purged of the darkside. Then the four collapsed to their knees.

The seven pods opened. The beings inside stood up and stepped out. Each saw the physical world for the first time in millennium. T'aa Kel looked up and looked at each one of them. Follnor, Tina, Narim, Parkin, Toval, Nira, and Huine all stood there. She marveled as she had only seen their ghostly forms from their holocrons.

"No this cannot be. You failed to awaken The One." the station protested.

"Silence!" the seven shouted, and the station shuddered, but the voice remained silent. "T'aa Kel stand you have nothing to fear." She stood and her amazement shone in her eyes.

"How are you alive?" she asked.

"I speak for us all." Follnor stated. "Long ago we foresaw this event. When you stumbled into the temple above our tome we knew the time was coming. We waited and influence Master Genon to guide you to us. Our spirits entered you that day though you don't remember. You learned from us, from our memories left so long ago. At one point you tried to leave us behind, but we took control. We hide the memory of you keeping our holocrons. We have protected you and spoke for you many times. You have been our vessel for many years. No longer are you needed. This station has brought us back into the galaxy. Back from the eternal ocean of the Force. The station tried to serve its own ends and we used it to bring about ours. The Jedi behind us and the Force touched were all to be used to give power to The One. This would have darkened the Galaxy more than it already has. We stopped it and saved all your lives as well."

"This is not all. We will return to Arda and guide our people as one. Even now they prepare for a war that has no purpose or honor." Narim continued. "There is two threats from one being and the Galaxy must be prepared. You Ren the one called Revan has encounter only his shadow. Your fate has been changed from this day forward. T'aa Kel we are sorry but your strength is no more. Your connection to the Force is now just your own. Much you have to relearn."

"Jolee I am sorry. T'aa Kel doesn't truly love you as I was the one guiding her. Though I do love you there is another you will meet as will you all." Toval stated.

"You are the one I felt, and I see that now, but I do not quite understand." Jolee replied. "I love T'aa Kel."

"Yes you do and you have much to think about, but in the end you will see her as a former lover." Tina added. "T'aa do not lose hope. There is one for you. You will find him soon enough. Syna the one you will love is here on this station."

"Malak." Syna whispered. Tina nodded.

"Revan you will need to serve the Galaxy once more as a protector and not as a false Sith Lord. You have done much damage to the Republic, but so long as you are diligent then it will be quickly corrected." Huine stated. "I shall hold you to your new found balance."

"What is the meaning of all this?" Revan asked. "How can you make such demands and think we will bow down and follow them?"

"We are the closest thing to the will of the Force. The Force restored us to life that we may guard the Galaxy from death. To this end we returned. With this station we shall supply the Republic with the ships it will need. The fortifications each system will have need of. The Jedi must change. The puppet shall fall under our combined might. Then the Sith shall change. A new Mand'alor shall rise upon your side and together you shall guard the Republic." Follnor declared. "It will take three hundred years, but you must prepare now."

"Now we must free the Jedi that have powered this station." Nira stated. "Then together we will move to Coruscant once Lehon has been emptied of beings. Later we will find and move the foundry as well. The planet forming Forge has been lost long ago. You four we will need you there as well."

"How will we be able to defend the Galaxy in three hundred years?" Syna asked.

"Because you are all Ilfirim." they said together.

Lehon exile island the next day.

"Hanworr look we have power." Pala yelled as the ship's reactor came online. "Now we can all get out of here."

"We have more than that. Come out side." Hanworr replied over the comms. Pala grumbled as she crawled out of the access tube and looked confused as she saw a large ship sitting in the middle of their crops.

"Those idiots do they want us all to starve." Pala complained. Then she saw the group exiting the tall plants. She saw T'aa Kel first and then Pash. "Pash!" She forgot about the plants as she rushed to him and tackled him to the ground. She planted kisses all over him. She heard T'aa Kel and Jolee laugh and when she finally looked up. She wondered who the young man holding T'aa Kel's arm was.

"You come to gloat!" the Devaronian yelled.

"No we have come to collect you all. We are returning to the Republic." Revan replied. "Or do you want to remain on this dead world?"

"I heard Jolee. Where is he?" Hanworr wondered.

"I am right here." he replied. "And it is a long story."

"When are your stories ever short?" Hanworr asked. T'aa Kel and her crew laughed. It was a good feeling to be back together.


	13. Chapter 13

Coruscant 3959 Jedi High Council. Meetra Surik's trial. Jedi Masters Kavar, Vrook Lamar, Lonna Vash, Atris and Zez-Kai Ell sat as her judges.

"Do you know why we have called you here?" Master Vrook asked.

"I came because I choose to, not because you summoned me." Meetra replied.

As Revan summoned you, so have you come full circle to return to the Jedi." Master Kavar stated.

"Why did you defy us? The Jedi are guardians of the peace and have been for centuries. This call to war undermines all we have worked for." Master Zez-Kai Ell questioned.

"Is Revan your master now? Or is it the horror you wrought at Malachor that caused you to see the truth at last?" Master Atris wondered.

"The truth is the Mandalorians had to be stopped, or countless more would have died." Meetra replied.

"You refused to hear us. You have shut us out, and so have shut yourself to the galaxy." Master Zez-Kai Ell stated.

"We feel that your true understanding of what happened at Malachor V will only happen in time, and it cannot happen here, near the battlegrounds where you fought." Master Kavar declared.

"You are ex..." Lonna Vash started to declare her an exile as the doors to the council chamber boomed open. "What is the meaning of this." Revan, Malak, T'aa Kel and Jolee marched into the chamber followed by others.

"Revan!" Atris cursed.

"Yes and you are all here how quaint." Revan replied.

"Have you also come to face your crimes?" Master Vrook asked.

"Oh now wouldn't that make you all tickled pink. In the past it may have crossed my mind, but not today. Today I am here to free one who has sacrificed everything to stop the Mandalorians, and at my command. You who did nothing during the war. Not even giving us permission directly. Yes I pulled many to my cause and yes many fell to the darkside's lure. I am as much responsible for the Republic's victories as the Jedi that fell. I made a sacrifice one that the Republic is stronger for, but still weak. I should have let the Mandalorians win. Then you too would have seen this weakness. Now you will see a different strength. Mand'alor the Preserver has been named, and is under my command as are the Jedi and Sith who follow me." Revan declared.

"This path we have seen you walk, but you showing up here is unexpected." Master Lonna Vash interrupted. "Why tell us all this?"

"That is simple. To inform you that a new order has arisen the Order of Kishi who will follow the path of balance. The Republic will fall today and the Infinite Republic will take its place. Jedi, Sith, Kishi, and Mandalorians will stand side by side in this New Republic. The true threat is from Vitiate and his True Sith. Yet we will need them as well. For the Eternal Empire will be at our door soon enough." Revan stated. "As the Supreme Commander of the Republic Fleet. I hereby disband the Jedi Order."

"Are you mad? You do not have that authority!" Zez-Kai Ell countered.

"He does and he has." T'aa Kel declared. "I am T'aa Kel Grand Master of the Kishi Order. I am also the descendant of the Seven Gods of Arda, the ones who stand behind me, as I am the eighth goddess. Together we form the new Grand Council. We are both Jedi and Sith, but more importantly we are Kishi. We are the balance of the Force. For centuries they have lead my people, before they joined with the Force. Now they have returned to face the greatest threat to the galaxy. You all see it in Meetra Surik here. A wound in the Force. She can be healed. She will regain her connection to the Force. But if Vitiate the Puppet, Darth Nihilus, or Valkorion the Eternal Emperor ever win, than all life in the Galaxy shall be extinguished. To those ends we take power. Not as a need to rule, but as a sacrifice so others do not have to."

"A god? You claim to be gods. You are mortal just as we are. No more no less." Atris countered.

"Then a bit of proof is what you need." Huine replied. "I am Lord Huine. For centuries I was a dark Jedi. In the end I found balance with my fellow gods and goddesses. Witness what the Force has shown us. Witness a small fraction of what Meetra Surik felt." The seven raised their hands and seven colored beams hit Surik and then the assembled Masters. "Feel her pain, then her sorrow, and then her regret. Than you feel her hope that you will not only hear her out, but that you forgive her and heal her. Now you can make that choice knowing all that she gave to save the Galaxy. For the sacrifice she no longer has to give. For staying beside the man she loves with all her heart and soul for three hundred years. Now all has changed and she is again whole. A part of you is part of her now, as you all have felt the future should we fail."

"The pain it was unbearable." Lonna Vash stated.

"Revan what happened? Why am I here? Why don't I remember anything past the beginning of the battle? Did we win?" Meetra Surik asked.

"There is a reason." Revan replied as he took his mask off. "I will tell you how we won later." Revan's mask clattered to the floor.

"Now you have seen what she has seen. Do you want to see what we seven have seen?" Toval asked. "No I can not for the vision would destroy you. Only after death will you see."

"You can not do this. You do not have the supporters." Vrook stated. "Or the fleets."

"We have Coruscant surrounded. Our fleet numbers in the thousands. All manned by Ardanese, Republic, and Mandalorian soldiers. Revan leads them, and he is the hero of the Republic. He is the ultimate foe of the Mandalorians, and My people follow both Revan and our gods. In six months we will have ten thousand Centurion Cruisers in a year a hundred thousand. That is not all as millions of Sentinel droids, millions of Aurek fighters and millions of other craft will be built. The Infinite Republic will face the Eternal Empire with everything the Star Forges can produce." T'aa Kel stated.

"The alternative is what you all felt." Revan added. "Join us or step aside there is no fighting us, so it is your choice. Join us or go into exile."

"Then they will think on this matter." Master Vandar stated as he entered the council chamber. "I can not see the outcome of such a radical change. Forever it will change the Galaxy. What choice do you really give? Many other answers I seek. I have meditated all the way from Dantooine to come here. My answer is clear. The Force has guided me. Join you I will and so will the Jedi under me."

"Master Vandar why?" Zez-Kai Ell asked.

"You will see in time. Much you will have to discover. The Force will guide you." Master Vandar replied. "I am going to Korriban."

"I will not be a part of this." Atris stated.

"Master Atris think this over." Meetra countered. "We will need all if the Republic is to survive and the beings of this galaxy to remain free. I felt their power. Don't let your jealousy send you down a dark path."

"Let her go. She must find her peace and place in this galaxy." Nira stated. "For now let us continue this discussion in a more informal location. How about lunch in the room of a thousand fountains? I found it peaceful there." The council was to hesitant to disagree at the time. Nearly a month passed before half the order packed up and left. They were allowed to copy information from the library, and take what ever personal possessions they desired. Many went back to their home worlds to form academies of their own, but the bulk of the human Jedi left for Dantooine.

The Star Forge eventually was moved to Foemost to join the shipyards there. As well as the Star Forge Foundry was moved to Mechis III. The True Sith under Vitiate attacked early, but the overwhelming size of the Republic fleet saw the war end in only a few months. Each Sith that was captured was brought before the council and brought into balance before being retrained. Vitiate's station was attacked T'aa Kel and the other gods ending him by cutting him off from the Force. Sensing his puppet's defeat Valkorion never attacked the Republic it attacked him. His fleet outgunned and could out maneuver the Republic ships but never stood a chance as nearly a million ship fleet invaded Zakuul unable to defeat so many ships the Gemini droid commanders of the fleet fled to parts unknown.

The Seven as they were now known faced not only Valkorion, but his two sons and daughter. The seven were able to balance the children, but joined with the Force pulling Valkorion with them. Ending his threat forever. Vaylin remained balanced in the Force and lead the Kishi Council for decades until her death. Arcann later fled the Kishi Academy never to be seen again. Thexan met T'aa Kel and the two after he was exposed to her blood retired from public view together. Revan lived out his life with Meetra Surik joining the Force when she passed. Jolee taught the ways of the Force and eventually faded from public view reportedly with a pure blood Sith. Syna and Malak were together for a hundred years having a large family. Malak passed and like Revan she followed him into the Force. Pash and Pala explored the galaxy in one of the many Ebon Hawk copies eventually settling on an unknown planet. Hanworr returned to his people and helped Zaalbar replace his brother as chieftain. Never again leaving the planet.

Peace through conflict ruled for four thousand years. A tradition started by Arda Mandalorians. The Infinite Republic gave way to the politics of the time and The Old Republic was restored. The Ruusan Republic slowly abolished peace through conflict as a political tool. Yet the Kishi Order continues to cause conflict in a minor role. The Jedi Order survived in isolation on Dantooine and even shares students with the Kishi Order.

Every now and again a rumor develops about a dark skinned woman with red hair and a blond man glowing as they walk down the street of some capital city hand in hand. Yet any record of the event, records a glowing light of bronze/yellow and blue/silver. Rumored to be the Heart of the Guardian and the Mantle of the Force incarnate.


End file.
